Like Glue
by Rainbow.Wings
Summary: When four kids move to La Push after the death of their parents they find the world they live in is a very different place to what they thought. SethxOC LeahxOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! so this is my second story! This first chapter is in Kala's p.o.v she is the main character, the p.o.v will sometimes change between different characters but most of the time it will just be Kala. Not much else to say really except I hope you like it! :) R&R?**

* * *

Kala's P.O.V

Chapter 1:

It was a _very_ long drive from Phoenix, Arizona to Forks, Washington. I mean it was a cross-country trip so _of course_ it was going to be a long drive. We had decided to drive instead of fly so we could 'enjoy the landscape', as Ryan had put it.

I wasn't complaining though, I had loved seeing the landscape change from hot, dry desert to lush, green forest.

I was lucky that I had remembered to charge my i-pod before we left though, I was certain I would have died of boredom without it. I lost count of the hours spent in the car, what I did know that every time we stopped it was heaven for my limbs.

We drove in our old, beat up truck our only car, with the moving van following behind us. The moving guys probably hated us for making them drive all this way but we really didn't care, with the amount we had to pay them they would just have to deal with it. How else were we going to get all our furniture over to Forks?

"Well, here we are." Ryan sighed in relief from the driver's seat. I felt excitement burst into me.

"Finally" Seb muttered and I rolled my eyes, he hated long car trips so this one made him silent and grumpy the _whole_ way.

"Don't be so grumpy Seb, it's a new start!" I said excited.

Then I felt the pain that was bound to come sooner or later. I remembered why we needed a new start, why we had moved from our big house in Phoenix to a small, two-bedroom house in La Push, the Indian reservation just outside of Forks. I fought the tears that were coming and locked my jaw shut. I would not cry, not now.

Our Mom and Dad had both died in a car crash two months ago; they had been hit head on by a drunk driver and had died instantly. So now it was just the four of us, alone. Ryan was eighteen, Sebastian was seventeen and Tom and I were twins, we were sixteen.

Yeah I was the only girl but I didn't mind that much, I had been told way too many times that I acted like a guy but that's what happens when you grow up with three older brothers. Tom was two minutes older than me and just loved to rub it in my face whenever he could.

Because Ryan was a 'legal adult' he now had custody of the three of us, seeing as we were still classified as children. We had no other family, our parents had both been the only children in their families and both sets of grandparents had already passed away.

We had decided that we would move a month after our parents had died. There were too many memories in our old house and the city itself. We also realized just how much it cost to live in a big house in Phoenix. A lot. So we decided we needed to leave, and not just move down the street, but move away altogether, out of state, across country.

To some people that was a little weird, moving from sunny Phoenix to rain-all-day Forks but none of us minded, we all loved our new climate.

Tom and Seb loved hiking and the woods and our new house was right next to the woods so they were happy and I loved the beach and First Beach was a two-minute walk away so I was happy. Ryan loved the whole area, I think after living our whole lives 'big city' style he was glad for the 'small town' change, I know I was, so he was happy too.

It had taken just a month to sell our old house, our house had been big and there were a lot of buyers looking for a big house in Phoenix. We had gotten a bit of money from the house and our parents had left us some as well, so we bought our new house in La Push. It was small but cheep. It was cozy and I loved it

So here we were, four kids who had moved from hot, sunny Phoenix to wet, cold La Push. We all had school on Friday, which was tomorrow, why start at the end of the week? Well I guess we are just cool like that, or weird, whatever suits. Tom and I were sophomores, Seb a junior and Ryan was a senior.

I didn't know about the guys but I was nervous, we were going to the La Push high school, it was closer to home. We had already enrolled and bought all our school supplies before we moved so that was sorted. I was nervous because there were not _nearly_ as many kids at this new school as there were in my old school. There were no more than two hundred kids in the _whole _school; there had been _seven _hundred kids just in my year group at my old school.

But I suppose that's what happens when you get a new start, you have to face stuff you might not always want to face.

I was broken out of my musings by the slamming sound of car doors. I looked around to find myself alone in the car. I quickly undid my seat belt and got out. Ryan was talking to the moving guys, who as I had guessed, looked very grumpy. I looked up to our house and saw Seb and Tom already opening the door. I ran up the porch steps and followed them inside.

There were two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a small living room and a small kitchen. The bedrooms and both bathrooms were upstairs. I didn't know why whoever had built this house didn't put a bathroom downstairs but I didn't complain.

I walked into the kitchen and noticed it was a lot smaller than our old one but so was everything else in this house. I suppose it was only small to me because I was used to a bigger one. It wasn't that small really. I walked up the stairs and into my new bedroom. Tom and I had to share, there were only two bedrooms in the house and because we were twins, we were sharing. Ryan and Seb were sharing too and their room was across the hall from ours.

The room was big now but it would get smaller as all the stuff was brought up. The two beds, both bedside tables, the desk. We would have to share the desk, we each had a laptop but only two desks so there was one in each room. We were lucky that we had an inbuilt closet in each room. It wasn't a big one, not the walk-in sort but big enough to fit both Tom's clothes and mine.

I looked at the bare white walls and was struck by a brilliant idea.

Then I heard the front door slam shut and poked my head out the door to see Ryan stomping angrily up the stairs.

"What is it?" Seb asked, poking his head out of his own room in confusion. I saw Tom's head come out of our bathroom (we had to share that too) in confusion.

"Those moving guys brought all the stuff inside and just left!" Ryan complained angrily.

"Isn't that what they were supposed to do?" Tom asked confused.

"Ugh no, they needed to bring the stuff _upstairs _too!" he groaned and dropped down onto the ground.

"So we have to bring them upstairs?" Tom asked, still with a confused look on his face.

"Yup." Ryan said from his spot on the floor.

"Great!" I cried in excitement. They all looked at me as if I was crazy. "I had an idea, I want to paint our room, and since we have to bring the stuff up ourselves it means I can start painting now!"

I didn't want to sound all 'I'm better than everyone' cause I hate people like that, but I was a pretty good artist. I love painting and drawing and when ideas came to me it was rare that I just let them go.

"We don't have any paint." Ryan said.

"What will you paint?" Tom asked warily.

"I'll drive to the shops now and buy some! I have my art money saved up. I'll use that. And you can wait and see!" I answered both Ryan's statement and Tom's question.

"I'll come with you." Seb said stepping around Ryan, who was just standing up.

"Okay, fine. You two go get the paint and Tom and I will unpack all the stuff downstairs, don't be too long and try not to spend all your art money at once cause you _know_ I will _not_ lend you any money when you have spent it all." Ryan said.

"Yes!" I punched the air, stuck my tongue out at him and ran downstairs excited to get started. I had a great idea in my head and was planning all the sorts of paint I would need to buy. I had a bit of money saved up for my art. I wasn't one of those girls that spent all their money on a useless shopping spree; I saved my money and split it up for different needs. That's right, I'm a smart cookie.

I grabbed my bag with my money in it and ran to the car. Seb was right behind me and he jumped into the drivers seat.

"Where should we go?" he asked.

"Umm, how about we drive into Forks, see if there is a paint shop there, I dunno if there would be one here." I suggested, not really sure where to go.

"Okay." He started the car and we started driving. It wasn't raining but it was overcast and there was no blue sky.

"Hey stop! We can ask those guys!" I shouted. There were three guys walking along the road, they might know where we could buy paint.

Seb stopped the car and I jumped out.

"Hi, do you know where we could get some wall paint?" I asked, practically bouncing around. I was very excited.

"Hi, yeah, you can get it at that store down the road." One guy said pointing to a small shop at the end of the road.

"Awesome! Thanks." I said and turned to get back into the car when I felt a hot hand on my shoulder.

"Wait, are you new here?" One guy asked, I turned around and only just saw how huge these guys were. There were tall, very tall, with big muscles and copper skin. They all had cropped hair. They looked like brothers.

"Yeah, we just moved here." Seb said getting out of the car.

"Cool, where from?" one guy asked.

"Phoenix." I answered.

"Huh, I have a friend who moved here from Phoenix." Another guy said.

"What are your names?" I asked.

"Oh right, I'm Jacob and this is Embry and Quil." The guy in the middle said.

"Hi, I'm Kala." I introduced myself.

"I'm Seb." Seb said.

"Cool, I'm guessing you guys are painting some rooms?" Embry asked.

We nodded. "Do you want some help? Moving furniture and stuff?" Quil asked.

Seb and I looked at each other. "Sure!" I smiled at them. Well wasn't that luck!

"Our brothers are unpacking the downstairs things and we are getting the paint for upstairs. Tal is painting her room." Seb told them.

"Cool, we could head over and help your brother's out if you want. It's that house down there right?" Jacob asked pointing at our new home and we nodded.

"Thanks, we'll see you there in a few minutes." I thanked them and Seb and I got back into the car.

They waved as we drove off and started heading to our new home.

"That was nice of them." Seb said and I agreed.

When we got to the shop I found all the colors I needed and after paying for it I was happy to see that I still had some money left over for another time, ha ha to Ryan.

We drove back to the house; I was really getting excited now. I could already picture what the room would look like when I had finished. Or what I hoped it would look like.

"We're back guys!" I called out and heard Toms' voice from the kitchen.

Seb and I walked in, carrying in the cans of paint to see Ryan, Tom, Jacob, Quil and Embry sitting at the table and on the benches eating sandwiches.

"I see you started lunch without us." Seb grumbled and grabbed a sandwich from the plateful on the bench.

I put the paint cans down and grabbed my own sandwich. I stood near the door eating it quickly, eager to get started.

"Yeah, we finished unpacking downstairs and our room, we were hungry so we got some lunch." Ryan explained, finishing off his sandwich and going for another one.

I nodded, finishing off my own sandwich. "Well I'm gonna go get started." I said, picking up two paint cans in one hand.

"I'll help you carry the rest up." Jacob offered and I thanked him.

We went upstairs and I led him into my still empty room. I dropped the paint cans down and looked around at the plain white walls, soon to be not so plain.

"So, you need anything else?" Jacob asked.

"Umm, I need a table cloth or something that it doesn't matter me getting paint on and…" I looked at my clothes I was wearing, they were old and baggy, it didn't matter if I got paint on them, "That's it, I just don't want to get paint on the carpet." I said pointing at the creamy colored carpet we were standing on.

Jacob nodded and said, "I know just the thing." And ran out the door.

I was left in the empty room; I looked around the room again. Well better get started, I thought to myself. I grabbed the hair band that I always kept around my wrist and tied up my long, curly black hair.

"Got it!" Jacob exclaimed as he jogged back into the room carrying a very large cloth with dark smudges on it. That was quick.

"Where did you get that?" I asked.

"My garage, I fix up cars and stuff and I use it in the garage, it has a few grease stains on it but, I think it'll be okay." He told me.

"Awesome, thanks, its perfect." I said. He mustn't live too far away from here if he was able to go to his house and back that fast. I thought. I wonder which one is his?

I took the cloth and laid it down on the floor next to the wall my bed would go on.

"So what are you going to paint?" Jacob asked from the doorway. I grinned.

"Sorry, but I'm not telling you, you will just have to wait and find out." I said.

"What if the paint doesn't dry in time though? Where will you sleep?" he asked.

"I made sure we bought the quick-dry paint, it cost more but I think it'll be worth it."

Jacob nodded in understanding; "Right, well call us if you need any help."

I nodded and smiled in thanks. I watched Jacob leave the room. I closed the door behind him and grabbed a paintbrush. I opened the can of 'sand' colored paint; well that's what it said on the can anyway.

My plan was to paint on my side of the room, a beach scene, cause I loved the beach obviously, then on the wall opposite the door, the one with the wardrobe's doors, I would continue the beach and then I would end the beach, the beach would meet the forest, then the forest would continue on to Tom's side of the room. He loved hiking and the woods so I thought he would like it and on his wall there was a window facing the woods so I would try to blend it in. The wall the door is on I decided I would paint another scene of the forest meeting the sea.

I could feel the excitement running through my veins as I dipped my paintbrush into the paint and began painting.

Two hours of painting later I had finished my wall and it was two o'clock.

I heard a knock on the door and Tom's voice behind it, "You want some food Kal?"

"Nah I'm good, thanks." I answered and continued on painting.

Another hour later I had finished the middle wall and was on to Tom's side. That wall was faster because it was smaller, our room wasn't square, it was rectangular.

After checking my wall I was happy to see that the paint had already dried, hopefully that would mean Tom and I could sleep in here tonight. But it did smell of fresh paint so then again, maybe not.

Three hours later after Tom had asked me if I wanted anything to eat I had finished our whole room. Wow, I thought, I actually finished that really fast, and without stopping! Six hours of painting was really tiring. It was six o'clock and I was starving. I put my well-used paintbrush down and wiped my hands on my clothes. I looked down at my old, baggy clothes and grinned at myself. They were covered in paint. That means a job well done.

I looked around the room and sniffed, eww it stank of paint. I don't care how much I love art, I hate the smell of fresh paint. I walked over to the window and opened it wide. Hopefully it would get the smell out of it in time for bed.

I took a last look around the freshly painted room and walked out bouncing again in happiness.

"I'm done guys!" I called out from the top of the stairs and ran down before they could run up.

I walked into the kitchen.

"You're done? Already?" Seb asked.

"Finally! I want to see!" Tom jumped down from the bench and tried to run past me to see the room but I put my arm out to stop him.

"No, you can wait, I am going to be there when you see it and right now, I am hungry." I said and walked over to the table.

Tom huffed in frustration "Fine." He grumbled and sat across from me.

"Where is Ryan? Did the others go home?" I asked looking around.

"Yeah, they said they will see us around though and Ryan left to get some takeaway, apparently there is some excellent Chinese in Forks. He should be back soon." Seb said leaning against the kitchen bench.

Then I heard the front door open and close and watched Ryan walk through carrying three bags of Chinese smelling food.

"Dinner is served." He grinned as he set down the bags and we began pulling out the containers of food.

An hour later the four of us were groaning in pain after eating _way _too much Chinese. We had eaten all we could and there were still leftovers. It was very obvious that Ryan had over guessed how much food we would be able to eat. Well, at least we had lunch for tomorrow.

"So can I see my room now?" Tom asked impatiently.

I sighed and nodded, not bothering to correct him, it was _our_ room. I struggled slowly to my feet and watched them walk up the stairs. I followed them up and pushed past them to open the door.

"Gentlemen, I present to you, our room." I grinned as I opened the door revealing the newly painted room.

My grin spread even wider as they gasped and walked in.

"Tal, this is amazing." Ryan said.

"Duuuuude." Was all Seb could say.

Tom couldn't even say anything.

"You like it?" I asked, I wasn't nervous, these were my brothers, it wasn't like they were strangers I didn't know, they knew how much I loved to paint.

"Of course we like it!" Tom shouted. He walked over to his side of the room "This is awesome!"

"So do you want us to move the furniture up now? Is the paint dry?" Seb asked.

"Yeah we can move it up, the paint is dry." I said.

"No, _we _will move the furniture up, you can go…sit down and watch TV or something. I _know_ you are tired Kal, you spent half the day on this while we have been doing nothing. So go downstairs and do nothing!" Ryan ordered me.

I scowled at him but there was no use denying him, I was tired, stupid brother with his facial expression reading powers. I stomped down the stairs and into the living room, making my frustration clear to them all and lay down on the couch.

I heard them coming down the stairs to get the furniture and huffing as they lifted the heavy furniture up the stairs into the room.

I sighed, I would never admit it to his face but Ryan was right, damn, I was stuffed. I felt my eyes droop closed; I tried to fight it but gave up after figuring out that I wasn't going to be able to stay awake. I let them close and I drifted into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Tom's P.O.V

Chapter 2:

When we had finished bringing all the furniture upstairs into Kala's and my room the three of us headed downstairs feeling exhausted.

"Well I think it's time we all went to bed." Seb said yawning. I nodded, too tired to speak. I knew it was only early but we were all tired and needed sleep.

"Kal? You coming?" Ryan called to Kal who we all assumed was in the living room. No response.

I looked at Ryan who sped into the living room, worry etched onto his face, was she okay? She knew how over protective Ryan was lately so she would answer him. Oh great, now I'm sounding over protective, jeez.

I let out a breath I was annoyed to find I had been holding when, after following Ryan into the living room, I saw that Kal was asleep on the couch.

"You guys head upstairs, I'll bring sleepy." Ryan grinned.

I nodded and watched him lift my twin up in his arms and walk towards the stairs. Seb followed the two of them and I followed him.

I walked into my room where Ryan had laid Kala down on her bed and pulled the covers up over her.

"Night Tom." He whispered to me as he walked out the door.

"Night." I whispered back.

I heard Seb's "Night" from the room across the hall and answered him with my own.

I quickly got changed and closed the window. The paint smell had gone thanks to the open window and there wasn't any need for it to be open anymore.

I got into bed and pulled the covers up over me. I looked at Kala's sleeping form and yawned.

Kal and I were identical twins, apart from the fact that she was a girl and I was a boy, we looked exactly the same. If you cut her hair then she would look exactly like me.

We both had the same black, curly hair, although mine only reached my collar while hers reached her waist, it was very long. We also shared our mother's eye color, a dark blue with golden colored highlights.

Ryan and Seb looked similar too, even though Ryan was a year older. They both had the same curly black hair as Tal and I but they had our father's green eyes instead of blue. We were all an average height, Kal was the shortest, then me, then Seb, then Ryan was the tallest.

But Ryan had nothing compared to the guys that came around today. They were all _huge_! And their muscles! I only dreamed I would be able to get that buffed! They were all pretty nice as well. Apart from the fact that they loomed over us they were normal, teenaged guys on steroids. They were all eighteen like Ryan and in their final year of high school even though they looked like they could be teachers there.

I wondered then if all the guys at school would be that tall and buffed, I hoped not, that would make me look like a…well I would look like a scrawny chicken next to a T-rex. _That _made me nervous.

I yawned again and felt myself grow sleepier every second. I waited for my eyes to close and let he darkness take me away.

I woke up to a loud, high-pitched sound. My alarm, I reached my hand over and slammed the button down to turn it off but the sound didn't stop. I hit it again and the sound still didn't stop. I was becoming very frustrated after a third failed attempt of turning my alarm off, it still wouldn't turn off and I was becoming more awake every second.

Then I realized that the high-pitched sound wasn't my annoying alarm but someone screaming. I sat bolt upright in bed and hastily rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

I looked around for the source of the screaming, my sleepy eyes fell on Kala. She was the source of the screaming, she was thrashing around in her bed, obviously still asleep and screaming. She was having a nightmare.

I jumped out of bed and ran to her side. I gently tried to shake her awake before she could wake up Ryan and Seb. Too late. Seb stumbled into our room with Ryan close behind him.

"No! no! NO! DON'T! PLEASE! please, please, please." Kal's screaming grew quieter and softer until it was just quiet sobs coming from her.

"Kal, Kala, what's wrong?" I asked softly, lifting her up and sitting on her bed.

She opened her eyes slowly and I was horrified to see tears start to stream down her face. Kal never cried, well she never let anyone see her cry.

"Tom! Ry! Seb! Your okay!" she cried as she sobbed even harder. I sat on her bed and pulled her against me into a hug.

"Of course we are Kal. Why are you upset? Nightmare?" Ryan asked gently sitting at the edge of her bed putting a comforting hand on my twin's knee.

Kal nodded, still sobbing. "Y-you w-were r-run-ning f-f-from s-s-something." Kal sobbed into my chest, "You w-weren't safe. They were g-going t-t-to h-h-hurt you!"

I looked at Ryan and Seb and they looked just as confused as I felt.

"It's okay Kal, it was just a nightmare. Your okay." Seb told her gently.

"And we are okay too." I added.

She nodded and pulled out of my hug, she had stopped crying and was wiping the tears that had stayed on her face away. "Sorry for waking you up. I just…don't want to lose you too." She said in a small voice.

"You won't." Seb said and Ryan and I nodded in agreement.

Kal smiled at us, "Thanks guys."

I gave her another hug and walked back to my bed, I watched Ryan and Seb give her hugs too.

"Night." We all called out in unison then we all started laughing even though Kal's was a little shaky.

When our laughter died down I climbed back into bed and fell asleep instantly.

I woke up the next morning at seven o'clock to the sound of my alarm, and yeah, this time it really was my alarm. I sniffed and smelt pancakes, I grinned. I opened my eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them. I looked around my, I mean our, beautifully painted room to see Kala's bed empty.

So she was the source of that wonderful smell! I immediately jumped out of bed and went into the shower.

After a quick shower I got changed and ran down the stairs. Kal made the best pancakes and I knew if I didn't get down there fast there wouldn't be any food left for my hungry stomach.

When I walked into the kitchen I groaned. Kal, Seb and Ryan were already up and eating. There were four pancakes left on the plate so I quickly claimed them all before anyone could steal them.

"Bout time bro." Ryan said, finishing off his last pancake. I just scowled at him as I smothered my pancakes with maple syrup.

"Yeah we were hoping you would sleep in!" Seb said and the three of them laughed. I just shoved half of my pancake into my mouth hole. What? I was a growing boy!

"Chewing helps Tom." Kal snorted as I began choking. She gave me four, hard, slaps on the back and I started breathing again. I guessed she had either forgotten about last night or was too embarrassed to mention it. My guess was the second option. Like I said, Kal never cried in front of people.

I finished off my pancakes without choking again; I know I am talented, while the others cleaned up their plates.

When we were all done and the kitchen was clean again I, with Seb and Ryan went upstairs to get changed for school while Kal began making the lunches. I know, we aren't babies and we should be making our own lunches but I think it helps Kal feel closer to Mom…We don't talk about that though.

When I had cleaned my teeth and gotten changed I headed downstairs, intent on helping Kal with the lunches only to find that she was finished.

"I have to get ready." Kal said looking up when she heard me come in. I looked at her in her green pajamas with ducks on them, I looked at her hair, all tangled and knotted hanging down her back and nodded.

Kal didn't really care about what she looked like so she usually didn't take that long to get ready and today was no exception. Ten minutes after she had disappeared up the stairs she was back down again, dressed in black sweats with a long sleeved blue shirt and a stripped blue jacket over the top. Blue was her favorite colour.

Ryan and Seb followed her down the stairs, each wearing a pair of jeans with black jackets over the top. They looked like twins. That's us, the family that all dresses the same! If it weren't for the eyes and the age difference we could pass as quads! How wonderful! Sarcastic? Who me? No!

We all looked at each other for a minute before Ryan spoke in his 'authority' voice.

"Well guys…new school!" That statement _so _called for a 'nuh duh'. "Erm, good luck and err don't get into any fights! That includes you Kala." Ryan tried to look menacing but Kala just rolled her eyes at him.

"Yeah and it also means _you _Ry." Kal called as she picked up her bag and walked out the door.

I heard Ryan huff annoyed that his little speech had crashed and burned. Seb and I just laughed and followed Kal out the door leaving Ryan to lock up.

I jumped in the back seat behind Kal who had already gotten shotgun. Seb slid in beside me and when he had finished locking up Ryan jumped into the drivers seat.

As soon as we pulled into the parking lot, _big surprise_ it started raining. What a perfect start to the school day! Okay so I use sarcasm a lot! Call the police!

I heard Kal sigh from the front seat but it was a happy sort of sigh. Yes my sister was weird, she loved the rain and anything to do with water really. The _very _few times that it had rained back at our old home she would run outside and just sit in the rain. It's a shame we're twins otherwise I would swear we weren't related. Damn those genetic things.

Why yes I do suck at biology! How did you guess? Was it my lack of knowledge in those genetic things? Or was it the fact that I called them 'genetic things'? Oh wait I know! It was my lack of will to care about my lack of knowledge! It was wasn't it? Wasn't it?

Oops, there goes that sarcasm again! Oh well! Wait a minute… did I just think the word oops? Who does that? Why am I even thinking about why I _thought_ the word oops? Man and I call Kal weird, does that make me a hypocrite? I think it does, damn.

Okay back to paying attention! We all stepped out of our truck and headed off towards what looked to be the office.

When we got inside I was glad to find that it was warm and dry, unlike outside where it was cold and wet. Okay that thought called for a 'nuh duh' too.

Ryan talked to the woman at the front desk and after a few minutes she handed us our schedules, we thanked the woman and we left.

I looked down at my schedule and grinned when I saw that Calculus was my first class, then English, Art, History, Biology (ugh), French, Science and then PE.

I looked over Kal's shoulder and saw that we had PE and French together. Well we were both horrible at French so at least we could suck together!

I decided I should probably find my locker then and with a quick goodbye and good luck to the rest of my family I headed off to start my first day at my new school. Oh joy!


	3. Chapter 3

Kala's P.O.V

Chapter 3:

I had English first. Well I sort of liked English I mean it wasn't my best subject, that was definitely Art and it wasn't my worst subject, which was definitely French. I had Art second! Yes!

When I had found my locker and put my stuff away I grabbed my books, time table and my map, which I was hoping I would not need, and walked towards what I hoped was the direction of building four.

After five minutes I declared myself officially lost, even with my map, I never was good with those things. I was too embarrassed to actually ask for help so decided to just walk around until I found building four. Stubborn? Who me? Maybe…but I will never admit it!

I walked around a corner only to collide with a hard thing and fall on my butt. I looked up, my face already burning. I saw a giant; no I am not exaggerating, guy looking down at me with both worry and humor on his face. Brilliant.

"Kala?" the guy asked. Yep definitely humor. Wait, how did he- Oh, I know him!

"Jacob! Dude wait to knock a girl off her feet!" I joked I was still embarrassed that I had fallen on my butt but I hid it, or tried to anyway but the way my face was burning right now I was guessing I didn't do that too well.

He laughed and held out a hand for me. I took it and he pulled me up.

"So did you finish your room?" he asked me and I nodded.

"It turned out great. And we slept in there, whoever invented quick dry paint was a genius." I exclaimed and he laughed again.

"I'm guessing you're lost." He grinned.

"Good guess." I mumbled embarrassed.

"Where to?" he asked still grinning and I handed him my timetable.

"English huh? Me too! Building four it is! Lets go!" he said and started walking.

"Someone is excited to get to class." I mumbled again under my breath and was surprised to hear Jacob chuckle.

Okay so I had a list going! Buffed, freakishly tall, extremely strong, good hearing and it didn't exactly make my eyes burn when I looked at them (in my language that means they were all pretty good looking). What were they feeding these Quiluete guys?

Jacob led me to English class and he apologized to the teacher, a short, balding man with glasses, for being late. Which made me wonder why he was late.

I walked up to the teacher's desk and handed him my note that the woman at the office had given each of us to get signed off by our teachers.

"Ahh Kala Bell, new here?" my new teacher asked me and I nodded, wow another 'nuh duh' question, how many was that now? "Well it's nice to meet you, I'm Mr Steep and welcome."

I smiled at him and walked to the back of the classroom and sat down in the seat next to Jacob.

"So, first day and you manage to get lost?" Jacob whispered to me amused.

I gave him a mock glare and said "Who _doesn't_ get lost on their first day at a new school?"

"Guess your right, but hey, this is a small school, wouldn't someone be less likely to get lost in a small school?" he answered in a whisper a grin on his face.

I rolled my eyes and said "Hasn't anyone ever told you the size doesn't matter?"

"Or maybe you're just weird."

"I prefer the term unique thank you very much." I answered with my own grin.

Jacob chuckled at that and I fought hard not to join him, how bad would it be to get in trouble on my first day?

We were both quiet after that and I actually paid attention to the teacher, what was his name again? Maybe I didn't listen as well as I thought…

When class ended Jacob and I left together where we ran into (this time not literally) Quil and Embry.

"Hey! Kala how's it going? Did you get your room finished?" Quil asked.

"Yup!" I grinned.

"You two just come out of English together?" Embry asked.

We nodded but then a thought struck me. I looked up at Jake and asked confused, "Why am I with you? Aren't you older than me? Shouldn't you be in a different class to me?"

Jake nodded and said "Yeah I should but cause this is such a small school in some of the classes the years are mixed because of the smaller amount of students."

"Oh." I said understanding.

"So what have you got now?" Embry asked me and after a quick look at my timetable I answered with "Art."

"Oh, we all have French together so we aren't with you." Quil said.

I shrugged, "Guess it's time I make some girl friends then." I said with a fake shiver of fear.

They laughed even though what I said was only half true, I always had gotten along better with guys than I had with girls at my old school, maybe it was the whole having three brothers thing.

After waving goodbye to Jacob, Quil and Embry I headed off in the direction they had said the art room was. I was excited about art; it was definitely my favorite and best subject.

I entered the classroom thankfully not late again and walked up to the teacher's desk, she was a tall woman with long wavy blond hair and a pair of jeans with a blue shirt on, both of which were covered in paint. My type of clothes, I had a feeling I would like this teacher and we would get along well.

The teacher looked up when I stopped at her desk and she smiled when she saw me. "A new student huh? Great! I'm Mrs. Deehan."

I smiled at her, "Hi, I'm Kala."

"Cool Kala, well choose a seat, grab a piece of paper from over there and start sketching! We are doing portraits this term."

"Awesome, thanks." I said and I walked over, grabbed a piece of the stencil paper that was in a pile from her desk and scanned the room for an empty seat, there was only one, next to a copper skinned, raven haired girl who had her head down and was sketching on her paper.

Well I did say I would make some girl friends, hopefully this girl would be nice, I hated stuck up girls who only thought about the newest fashion or what diet they should go on next to get as skinny as possible.

I walked over to the empty seat and sat down. I pulled my pencils out of my bag and put my paper on the desk.

The girl looked up when she heard me, she was very pretty. Her face was flawless and her pin straight hair framed her face beautifully. She had big, dark brown eyes and long, model like lashes.

"Hi," I said to the girl feeling awkward, "I'm Kala."

After staring at me for another second the girl gave me a small smile and said, "Hi, I'm Katie, you just moved here right?"

"Yeah, from Phoenix." I answered, glad that we were at least talking.

"Wow Phoenix, you like the smaller town better or did you parents make you move?" She asked.

I looked down at my paper and swallowed hard, "My parents died in a car crash two months ago, and I like where our house is now, close to the beach, I think I might prefer the smaller town more too."

Katie had a shocked expression on her face that instantly turned apologetic when she said "Oh no I'm so sorry, I can't believe I said that, I'm sorry."

I smiled warmly at her, "It's okay, you didn't know." She nodded but I could still see the guilt and embarrassment in her eyes.

"So do you like art?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Yes, it's my favorite subject." she answered looking eager to get away from the parent subject.

I grinned at her, "Mine too." I was starting to like Katie, maybe a smaller town meant nicer, less up-themselves-girls too.

"So what was your old school like? I'm betting it was way different from here." Katie said as she started sketching again.

"It was big, crowded, hot, and full of stuck up girls who only cared about how much money Daddy was going to give them for their next shopping spree." I said but immediately felt awkward. What if Katie was one of those girls who adored shopping? Great, my big mouth might possibly have just cost me one of my only chances of making a female friend.

Before I started looking for another table to sit at though Katie laughed and said "I was right, way different from here, this school is small, not crowded, usually cold and there are definitely not any girls worried about how much money Daddy is going to give them because no one's Daddy around here is rich. There are however a few girls here that adore shopping and I am pretty sure that they dream about having a Daddy who can give them heaps of money for shopping sprees."

Wow, this girl can talk! She didn't even take a breath in that sentence! Well at least she didn't talk so fast I couldn't understand her, cause I heard every word that she said and laughed at it all.

"Are you one of those girls?" I asked half jokingly.

She laughed again, "No way! The only thing I dream about is when my next pay check is going to be so I can spend it right away on _art _supplies."

I think I have just found myself a new friend! "Really? Awesome! Same! I have a little bit of money I put away just for my art, but I spent some of it yesterday on paint cause I wanted to paint my brother's and my room." I told her.

"You painted your room? That is so cool, my parents would never let me do that." Katie said.

I felt sorry for her so I said, "Well maybe you can come over my house sometime and we can paint another room! Cause at the moment the house is very dull and plain and boring! It needs some color in it!" Uh-oh, did I say that too soon? Should I have waited till we were better friends until I asked her over my house? Man I am no good at this.

But she grinned and said "Oh-em-gee! That would be so cool! I have never painted a room before but I have painted before, like I paint whenever I can! And I do art whenever I can, like my whole room is filled with paintings and posters of my favorite paintings and artists and sculptures that I have done!"

Like I said, wow. Does this girl even breathe when she talks? Maybe I should start counting the breaths she takes in between sentences; I bet my art money I would only need my two hands, not even my feet!

I grinned at her and we started talking about our favorite artists and artworks and before I knew it class had finished.

"This class has been so cool! I don't have any of my friends in my art class so its gonna be great now that your in it and cause your into art as much as I am! What class do you have next?" Katie asked me, she was bouncing on her heels so I took it that she was excited.

I checked my timetable and saw that I had Calculus, when I told her she frowned and said "Bummer, I have French, looks like you might be on your own again, I don't know who is in that class."

I shrugged and said, "Hopefully Jake or Quil or Embry, I already met them, and they helped my brothers put some of our furniture away yesterday."

Katie's eyes widened a bit, "You know them? And they talked to you?"

I nodded confused, "Why? Don't they usually talk?"

"Well yeah they do but they usually keep to themselves, there is like a group of them, I mean they do talk and they are really nice from the few conversations that I have had with them but I just didn't expect you to have gotten to know them so quick."

"Oh." Is all I said, I mean what was I supposed to say to that?

"Don't think bad of them or anything! I mean they are nice, they just keep to themselves mostly and who wouldn't when they are so gimungos? Is that even a word? Oh well! I love making up new words! But my teacher hates it, Mr Steep, you know him? Well he is always going off at me for doing it in class, cause he is the English teacher and all. Anyway, got to go, this is French I'll see ya later!" And Katie walked inside the French classroom.

I blinked twice. Zero, Katie had not stopped once for a breath during that whole speech. I was stunned, that girl had some big lungs! I wonder if she could sing?

I walked off in what way I think was the way the map said was where the Calculus room was.

After two minutes of walking in what I hoped was the right direction I found it, the door that said Calculus.

Finally! I thought as I pushed the door open and stepped inside. There were kids in there and the teacher was up the front writing something on the board. I did also notice a very familiar curly black head sitting in the third row. Seb. Brilliant! Seb was a Math Master as I like to call him and I was sadly not, he would help me understand! Thank whatever Lord is out there for this small school, and it's brilliant idea of mixing smaller classes!

I walked up to the teacher who was a short man with silvery grey hair and green glasses. I gave him my paper and said "Umm hi, I'm Tallara Bell."

The man looked at me quizzically for a minute then nodded for some weird reason. "Yes, your brother is also in this class." After saying that he handed me back the paper and turned around to finish writing whatever it was on the board.

Weird. I turned around and walked to the third row and sat down next to my grinning brother and another guy I think was in my English class. Why did I think he was in my English class? Cause it was a small school and I was good with faces!

"What a surprise to see you here Kal." Seb said as he shifted his stuff to his side of the desk.

"You know how I hate cliché sayings but you still do it." I said frustrated, I really hated cliché sayings they were so annoying!

Seb laughed and shrugged his shoulders, "So why are you late?"

"I'm no late!" I said in an outraged voice but not really having any idea of the time therefore not having any idea whether I was late or not. But Seb didn't know that.

"Do you know the time?" Seb asked with a smug look on his face.

I glared at him and didn't answer; instead I looked at the guy sitting next to me and asked him, "Do you know what the time is?"

He looked at me, then at Seb, then at the watch on his wrist and said, "Your late."

Seb laughed and gave the guy a high-five; I huffed and faced the front, crossing my arms.

"Kal meet my new friend Pete." Seb said grinning at the guy next to me who grinned back. I rolled my eyes at Seb before turning to his 'new friend' Pete.

"I would say its lovely to meet you but apparently you have already turned to the dark side so I won't lie to you." I said to Pete and when I had finished I turned back to the front.

What? Okay so I _might_ have anger management issues and I _might _get angry over stupid things but doesn't everyone? No? Well I guess I'm just special then.

Pete laughed anyway and said, "Sorry but I couldn't help it, the situation called for it."

"If the situation called for a gun and a bullet and then told you to shoot yourself would you still do what the situation called for?" I grumbled not really having a clue what I just said.

Once again Pete laughed and said "Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit you know. My Mom always says that."

I looked at this Pete dude then at Seb who had been listening to our 'conversation' trying very hard not to laugh, then I turned back to Pete and said, "Well then you have just made friends with a guy who's whole family are the most sarcastic people you will ever meet and you are calling them people of low wit, and seeing as that family can easily kick your skinny little butt easily I wouldn't be saying that if I were you."

"And what if that family of my new friend decides my skinny little butt is not worth kicking?" Pete asked with a grin on his face.

"Ah but you fail to comprehend that just because the whole family does not find your skinny little butt worth kicking that does not mean that _I_ do not find your skinny little butt worth kicking and I will tell you now that I definitely do and I _will_ kick it if you call me a person of low wit again!"

Man I was starting to sound like Katie.

Pete laughed at that and put his hands up, the universal sign of 'Woah' that was when Seb started laughing too.

I sighed and looked at the front again. Now I had another reason to dislike Calculus, there was a weirdo _and _my brother in it who both seem to have decided to conspire against me! I had better try and make some new friends that were in this class so I didn't get the feeling to jump off a cliff after sitting with these two boneheads again.

That was a very loooong class. I tried to ignore Seb's and Pete's annoying conversations about stupid things but it was so hard! And because I was in the middle they kept leaning across in front of me to talk! As soon as the teacher let us go I was gone, out of there like lightning!

I looked quickly at my timetable and saw that I had Biology. I sighed, Biology was good and I liked it, not as much as art but I still liked it. And lucky me it was just a few doors up from Calculus! So I was there in plenty of time.

After changing books at my locker I made my way quickly to the Biology room. I opened the door and headed straight up to the teacher's desk. This time the teacher was a middle-aged woman with black hair but a few silver streaks.

Without saying anything I handed her my paper, she signed it and gave it back to me. She didn't even look up from her book, huh, rude much?

I took the paper and turned around, a waving hand caught my eye and I saw that Katie was in this class and grinned at her.

I walked quickly over and sat down at the empty seat next to her. "I am so glad you are in this class." I said to her and she grinned at me.

"Same, this is the only other class as well as art that I am loner in and now I'm not cause I have my new friend! Well that is if we are friends which I hope we are cause I like you, you are just as in love with art as I am and I have _never_ met any one as in love with art as I am!" (Breath) "So do you want to be friends? I really hope so! Then you can meet my friends! You can sit with us at lunch if you want! That's next and I am hungry so it's good!"

One breath! A record!

I grinned at her again, "Of course I want to be friends with you and sure I'll sit with you at lunch, it'll be good to meet some new people."

"Awesome!"

A one-word answer, amazing! Well Katie was extremely talkative but that was okay, she loved art like me and that was awesome. I had officially made a new friend. I smiled to myself as class began.


	4. Chapter 4

Kala's P.O.V

Chapter 4:

Katie and I walked to the cafeteria discussing the importance of the frames, yes we had both agreed that we were art weirdoes, but we were art weirdoes together!

I was so proud of myself, I had made a new friend! Already! I gave myself an imaginary pat on the back as Katie led me over to a table that had four other people already sitting at it.

"This is Britt, Dan, Ash and Ben." Katie pointed to each of the people at the table and they stopped talking and looked up.

"And guys this is Kala, she is in my art class and guess what? She is as obsessed with art as I am!" Katie said excitedly.

One of the girls, Ash I think, rolled her eyes but I could see she was smiling and said to me "I feel sorry for you, now all your going to talk about for the rest of your time here is the difference between the colours purple and violet or if photography should be counted as art."

I grinned and said "You sound like you have gone back in time to the conversations I had with my old art teacher."

They all groaned but Katie started bouncing on her heels. I had taken that to mean that when she did that she was excited.

"Come on lets go get some food! I am starving! But I am always hungry! Like _all the time_ is that weird? Cause they all think it is and they tease me for it but I don't think it is weird, its normal, right? To be hungry all the time? Well not _all _the time but like I can eat heaps of food at one time and not throw up! So I'm not really hungry all the time but I can eat heaps of food and I love food, not as much as art though… lets get some food!"

Can you guess who said that? If you guessed me then you are sooooo wrong! But for all you smart people out there who guessed Katie congratulations! You just won…nothing… sorry bout that.

I just nodded and followed Katie over to where the food was being served up by a lunch man, that's right you heard me, a lunch _man_ not lunch lady even though that does have a certain ring to it, this dude was definitely a man.

And the food he plonked on my plate would definitely not look all that appetizing to me _if_ I hadn't witnessed Tom's attempts at scrambled eggs and then been forced to _taste_ it. That stuff should have been put on report or _something_ the guy just can't cook!

Once I had been given my (for lack of a better word) food I scanned the cafeteria to see if I could spot the guys.

I saw the three of them sitting at a table with four other Quiluete guys, three of whom were Jacob, Quil and Embry, the other guy I didn't know.

Ryan caught my eye and gestured me over to their table but I shook my head and pointed to Katie who was talking to the lunch man, although it might be more like bribing him into giving her more food.

Ryan shrugged and went back to talking. I didn't want to sit with the guys today, I have a chance to make more friends so I'm going to.

When Katie and I got back to the table and sat down the girl I think was Britt turned to me and asked "So where did you move from Kala?"

All eyes turned to me and I felt my face grow red but ignored it, "Phoenix."

"Really? Wow what made you move here?" Dan asked me.

"We needed a change." I answered truthfully

"Did you want to move here though? I mean it is like the rainiest place in America, or did your parents make you?" Ben asked.

I felt my throat close up. There was a thud under the table and Ben jumped and said "Hey! What was that for?" He was glaring at Katie who was glaring right back at him.

Praying that I wouldn't lose it right then I looked at Ben and said "I wanted to move here, well me and my brothers, my parents died in a car accident two months ago. That's why we moved."

All of their mouths fell open, I don't exactly know why Katie's did but it did. Maybe she was surprised I told them without breaking down, I know I was. I would have laughed right then at the sight of them all gaping at me like that if it was a different situation. But it wasn't so I just looked down at my plate at started eating.

"I am so sorry." Ben said in a choked up voice.

I looked up and saw that he was looking at me, I smiled at him and shrugged, "You were all gonna find out sometime."

No one said anything so I tried to change the subject, get away from the awkwardness. "So what do you like better? Blueberry or Raspberry?"

It was a way stupid question I know but it was the first thing that popped into my mind. They all just looked at me probably thinking I was funny in the head but then Katie caught on to my plan.

"I think raspberries are way better than blueberries, I mean they are so much sweeter! And with raspberries you don't have to worry about possibly getting a sour one like you do with blueberries! I hate sour food! Do you hate sour food?" she asked no one in particular.

"Well I think blueberries rock" I said trying to keep the conversation going, "I love the fact that you don't know what type you are going to get, sour or sweet, there is always anticipation and it doesn't matter what type you get it'll still taste great. And how can you hate sour foods? They are like the best!"

"I agree with Kala on this one, sour foods rule." Ben said.

When Britt started to disagree with Ben saying that sour foods, "Are only good for playing pranks on evil siblings."

That got me interested, at any mention of pranks and siblings I am all-ears. I was all for revenge on evil siblings and by the look of Ash's evil grin I could tell that she had had quite a few experiences with playing pranks, I might be able to et some ideas off her!

"How would you know that they are good for pranks?" I asked trying to be casual.

I saw Dan roll his eyes and Britt mutter, "Here we go."

Still with an evil grin plastered on her face Ash turned to me and said "Because I am the _master_ of pranks. If pranks had a club I would be their president."

I grinned with her then and said "You may be the president but I would _so_ be the Queen."

"Oh really? Have you kept a record of all pranks played throughout your years?" Ash asked.

"Of course, who wouldn't take pictures for blackmail?" I answered.

"Blackmail! I like the sound of that! So what is your opinion of the shaving cream and feather maneuver?" Ash asked excitedly.

"Well it is pretty old school but that doesn't mean it should be forgotten, I have used it a few times in all my years of work. But my all time favorite has to be replacing shampoo with bubble gum pink hair dye." I answered gleefully.

And that was when Ash and I started discussing tactics, methods and, of course, pranks.

And just like that I made another friend.


	5. Chapter 5

Tom's P.O.V

Chapter 5:

The last class of the day was PE. French had gone on forever, which always seems to happen, must be the fact that I _despise_ that class. I didn't think it would be so bad because I was with Tal in it and we could suck together but that only made it a little bit better.

Anyway it was finally PE, also a class I shared with Kala but I had also found out that one of the guys we had sat with at lunch today also had PE with me. His name was Seth and he was sixteen too, we had talked a lot in lunch, getting to know each other and I liked him. He, like Jake, Quil and Embry was also I giant but I was happy to find that they were the only four giants in the school so I wouldn't stick out too much.

I had had science with Seth too so we walked towards the PE building together.

"So what's your favorite band?" I asked Seth, we had already gone over movies, hot actresses, food and we had found that we had heaps in common, well except for the food.

When he told me his favorite meal was Spaghetti Bolognese I laughed and rolled my eyes at the same time.

"What?" he had asked me.

"That's Kal's favorite too, I mean seriously can't you guys come up with anything more…fancy? Spaghetti Bolognese is so plain, not enough flavor for me." I had said.

"So what's your favorite? Seeing as the good old Spaghetti Bolognese isn't good enough for you." He joked.

I grinned at him and said "Definitely Caviar."

He made a face and said "Fish eggs? Gross."

"Yeah but its really _scrumptious!_" I laughed and he joined in.

So apart from our favorite meal we had heaps in common, favorite movie was Die Hard four, favorite actress was Megan Fox, favorite sport was baseball and when we found out that we both loved baseball we had a whole conversation on everything about the game. So I had made a friend today, well besides Jake, Embry and Quil.

"My favorite band? Definitely Three Days Grace." Seth answered.

"Oh yeah I know them, Kal listens to them all the time, they are alright but Skillet is way better." I say.

"I like Skillet too and A Change Of Pace, heard of them?" he asked me.

I laughed and said "If I said no then Kal would kill me, she could spend hours lecturing me on how amazingly brilliant A Change Of Pace are, oh wait, she already has!"

Seth laughed and said "Looks like I'm gonna have to have a talk with your sister, it seems that she has great taste in music _and _food."

We both laughed and walked into the gym. Seth came with me and said to who I assumed was the gym teacher "Hey coach, this is Tom, he is new, he needs a gym uniform."

"Yeah, your sister already came and got hers, here you go." He said and he handed me a pair of pale blue shorts and a white shirt.

"Thanks." I said and I followed Seth to the change rooms.

Once we were changed we walked back out into the gym and I spotted Kal talking to a guy with dark brown hair.

"There's Kal, come on I'll introduce you guys." I said to Seth and we walked over to Tal and the other guy.

"Hey Kal, this is Seth." I said.

She looked up and saw me, she grinned and said "Hey Tom, hey Seth, I'm Kala, Tom this is Dan and he thinks that he could beat me in a race." She scoffed and I laughed.

"Hey I'm Tom and sorry to burst your bubble Dan, but no one can beat Kal in a race, not even me." I said.

Dan grinned and said, "Hi, you know what I can't seem to believe you, I'm pretty fast," he looked back at Kal and said, "I know how we can settle this! A race! Right now!"

Kal's eyes lit up and I rolled mine. She can never resist a challenge. Ever.

"Bring. It. On." Kala said grinning and bouncing on her heels, a sure sign of her excitement.

"Right, from here," Dan said pointing to where we were standing, "To the far wall." He said, pointing to the wall on the other side of the room.

"I'll start you guys." I offered and stood off to the side as I waited for them to get ready.

"Ready, set, GO!" I shouted and they both took off to the other end of the gym.

It was obvious who was going to win, Dan never had a chance, Kal was like a cheater, as in the animal kind.

She had reached the wall by the time Dan had gotten two thirds of the way. When Dan reached the wall she was grinning so hard it looked like it was permanent.

"Told ya." She said to Dan laughing and I joined in when I saw Dan's amazed expression.

"Alright, alright people, come on in." The coach called and we walked closer towards him.

"Right we are starting a new sport right now, basketball, now I want you to split up into two _mixed_ teams."

I looked around for Seth. I spotted him staring at Kala with a weird look on his face.

"Seth?" I asked him confused, he had an awed look on his face, like he had just walked into a room filled with bowls and bowls full of Spaghetti Bolognese.

He looked at me and he had a huge grin on his face, "Ready to play?" he asked me and I just grinned and nodded, still confused and not entirely sure what just happened.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi again! I finished another chapter! obviously. I forgot to say this before but just so you know I'm not from America so if i get something horribly wrong like the classes or something at school or where places are or anything like that i am really sorry and i would love it if you would let me know so i can change it cause really i have no idea about that sorta stuff. :) And thanks to the people who put me on their favorite story and story alert and stuff! :) So maybe you could possibly tell me what you think of it? :) R&R? :)**

* * *

**  
**

Seth's P.O.V

Chapter 6:

When I first saw her I could see the resemblance Kala had to Tom immediately, both had the same black, curly hair although hers was down to her waist, both had the same olive colored skin and when she looked up and met my eyes I saw that Tom and her shared the same dark blue eyes with flecks of gold too.

I had about a second to take in the color of her eyes before I felt my heart skip a beat and it was like Jake and Quil and all the other guys that had imprinted described. It was like gravity was no longer holding me to this Earth. She was. Kala. My Imprint.

I couldn't find anything to say, all I could do was stare at her, take her in, and she was so beautiful.

I watched mesmerized as she sprinted across the gym to the other wall, I watched as her long, curly, shiny, black hair streamed behind her, her powerful legs pushing her to go faster.

I listened as she laughed at that other guys expression. Her laugh was amazing, like wind chimes.

I stared at her wanting to just go up to her and hold her.

I hadn't noticed Coach had started or even finished talking until I heard Tom call my name.

I looked at him and couldn't help the grin that spread across my face, could you blame me? I had just imprinted for crying out loud! "Ready to play?" I asked him and he grinned back and nodded.

When PE was over and we had all gotten changed Tom and I were walking out of the car park towards an old truck. I could see Tom and Kala's brothers Sebastian and Ryan standing by it talking to Jake, Quil and Embry.

When we reached the truck Ryan asked us "How was PE guys?"

"It was great! We had basketball and our team won! And Kala challenged this Dan guy to a race." Tom said chuckling at the end of it.

Seb and Ryan rolled their eyes, "Let me guess, she won?" Seb asked.

"By a mile." Tom grinned.

"She just couldn't help herself." Ryan muttered.

"Nope." I heard a beautiful voice from behind me say.

"It was fun and his face at the end was priceless." Kala said grinning.

I turned around to look at her and was once again blown away by her beauty.

"Hey do you guys mind if we stop over at your house? I just really want to see how your room turned out Kal." Jake asked.

"Sure." Ryan said.

"Awesome, we'll follow you in my car okay?" Jake said and they nodded.

It was hard, but I managed to tear my eyes away from Kala and followed the guys into Jake's rabbit.

"Okay Seth spill it." Quil said as soon as Jake had started the engine.

"I imprinted." I said simply.

"That part was obvious man." Jake laughed and Embry groaned, "Another one of you gone to the dark side, I'm the only free agent here! Jeez!"

We were all laughing as we pulled up in front of a small two-story house.

I jumped out and walked as quickly as possible to the front door, Jake, Embry and Quil following behind me.

Tom, grinning held the door open for us and we walked in. Ryan, Seb and Kala were waiting at the foot of the stairs for us, Kala, she was so beautiful, was bouncing on her heels in what I guessed was excitement with a huge, beautiful grin lighting up her face.

"You first Sethy Boy." Quil said and he pushed me forward.

Kala started up the stairs and I followed her with the others coming up behind me.

When we reached the top of the stairs she led me to a closed door and stopped, turned around and said "Beware of the mess Tom has left, the guy just can't keep a room clean."

Tom huffed and mumbled, "I didn't get time to clean it this morning."

Kala rolled her blue, almond shaped eyes, opened the door and waved me inside.

I stepped in and caught my breath. It was amazing, two walls were painted with a beach scene and the other two were painted with a forest scene, the forest scene on one of the walls blended in with the real forest outside the window.

I could tell what Kala meant when she warned us of the mess, there were guys clothes all over the floor, one of the beds was unmade and there were an assortment of things scattered on the small table beside the unmade bed. But I couldn't blame him, my room looked exactly the same.

"Its amazing." I said after taking a minute to look at the beautifully painted walls.

"This is so cool." Embry said coming up on my right.

"You have talent Kala." Quil added coming up on my left.

"How did you get it done so fast? There is so much detail but it only took you a few hours to do it." Jake asked.

Kala shrugged and said, "I was on a high, I got things done fast."

"Yeah and once you finished you fed your face and crashed." Seb snorted.

Kala elbowed him in the ribs but she was grinning, "Least I don't snore like you do, I don't know how Ryan is gonna sleep."

"Well at least I don't sleep talk, I don't know how Tom is gonna get any sleep, all he'll be hearing about is your not-so-secret-crushes."

What? Secret Crush? On who? Who could she possibly have a crush on? They only moved here yesterday! I felt myself start to shake and Jake, noticing, put his hand on my shoulder, trying to help me calm down.

I took a deep breath and willed myself to be calm, I couldn't lose it here, what if Kala got hurt? Or one of her brothers? No, I would be calm.

"I _don't_ have a secret crush." Kala said giving Seb a death glare that could rival Jakes when someone stole the last of Emily's chocolate muffins.

Seb put his arm around her and squeezed her shoulders, "Yeah I know, just wanted to annoy you, its my job you know."

"Looks like we share a job then aye?" Kala grinned at him, putting her arm around him.

"That we do sis, that we do."

As I was watching this exchange I saw how obvious it was that Kala loved her family more than anything, they were very close and I knew they would do anything for each other.

When Tom told me at lunch today that his parents had both died in a car crash I instantly felt sorry for him, I knew what it was like to lose a parent, but not both at the same time.

He had told me how they had found out. Their parents had gone out to a wedding and were on their way home when they were hit head on by a drunk driver going way over the speed limit, they died instantly.

It was 2 o'clock in the morning when the police came to the door and told them what happened.

**Flashback**

_Tom got a distant look in his eyes, like he was remembering the night. "Ryan answered the door, we were all woken up by the knock and the rest of us were coming down the stairs."_

_He took a deep breath and continued, "There were two police men at the door, they asked if they could come in and we said yes. I was confused and getting worried. They sat down on the couch and told us all to do the same, they asked if we were alone and we said yes, asked if we had any other family we could contact and we said no. All of our grandparents have died and our parents were both the only children in their families."_

_Tom took another breath and closed his eyes, "The police men said, 'We are so sorry but your parents were hit head on by a drunk driver, they died instantly in the collision. If there is anything you need, call this number. There is likely that there are a few things that need to be sorted out. Once again, we are very sorry.' _

_Then they got up and left. I couldn't believe it, I thought it was some practical joke or something, I was waiting for my parents to jump around the corner, for the cameras or tv people to come out from hiding and say 'got ya!' but they didn't."_

"_Ryan just sat there, didn't move, didn't speak, just stared at the floor. Seb was the same, so was I, we just couldn't believe it, I couldn't move, I was in shock I guess. I didn't want to believe it but I knew that what they had said was true. It wasn't some stupid joke. Our parents were dead." His voice cracked on the last word._

"_Kala…well she just broke, I'd never seen her like that before, it scared me, she rarely ever cries and when she does she tries not to show it. She's tough, but when those cops told us what happened she just…broke down in tears, she was shaking and crying, she was in so much pain, we could all see it and we tried to comfort her, none of us had ever seen her like that before, all I could do was hug her. _

_After a while she stopped crying but she wouldn't stop shaking and she wouldn't talk, not a word, we tried everything, brought her blankets, turned the heating up, tried talking to her, eventually Ryan went over to our neighbor's house and asked if she could come over, she was a doctor and she came over straight away even though it was 4 in the morning. _

_She was really kind to us. She checked Kal out and said there was nothing wrong with her, she was just in shock and it would take a while for her to calm down._

_So we brought her upstairs and put her in bed, then the three of us just sat in the kitchen and did nothing, we just sat there. We were all still in shock and it was just starting to sink in that Mom and Dad weren't coming home._

_For the next two days Kal didn't come out of her room, she didn't talk, she didn't eat, she just lay in her bed, staring at the wall. We were so scared, we didn't know what to do so we called our neighbor over again and she said that she couldn't do anything. _

_So we just waited. After three days she came down stairs, her eyes were red, her lips were dry, her face was pale, she looked really sick. But we talked about everything, got stuff sorted, planned the funerals. _

_We decided we would move. Our neighbor, she was so good, helped us sort out the finances, she got her brother to help us sell our house when we decided we would move. So the day we left Kala gave her a painting she did for her, it was her way of saying thanks, we all thanked her and she wished us luck. Then we left for here." Tom finished_

"_I'm so sorry Tom, I lost my Dad but I can't imagine what you went through." Was all I could say._

"_It was hard for all of us especially Kal though, she still isn't the same, quieter and she keeps having nightmares... I want the old her back, the Kal who always looks like she is on some sort of happy pill cause she is always bouncing around and smiling and stuff. I mean, she still tries to act normal, well her normal anyway, and she nearly pulls it off but sometimes we can tell that it is hard for her to keep her walls up."_

"_It takes time to get used to it. She'll get back to herself in time." I told him gently._

"_Yeah, thanks for listening though Seth. It's the first time I've ever told someone what happened, it feels good to get it off my chest I guess." Tom said in relief._

"_Anytime." I said._

**End Flashback**

Just the thought of Kala being in so much pain made my heart break, Tom had said that she still wasn't the same, well I would change that. I would help her get back to the old her. I would fix her.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: A new chapter! (obviously) So there isn't really much to say except thanks to all the people who reviewed! :) Hope you like this chapter! :) R&R?? :)**

* * *

Kala's P.O.V

Chapter 7:

Once the guys had seen the room we all went downstairs into the kitchen and I pulled out a packet of chocolate chip cookies, "Cookies anyone?" I asked and they all pounced on me like a pack of wolves!

By the time they had moved away from the packet there was half a cookie left. _Half a cookie!_ I was not happy. I loved chocolate chip cookies!

I glared at them all and saw Tom was just about to put his last one into his mouth so I lunged forward, swiped it out of his hand and ate it, along with the leftover half.

"Hey! That's only supposed to happen on tv! And in movies!" he exclaimed and we all laughed.

"Hey! I just had an idea!" Jake said, "We're having a bonfire down at first beach tonight with some friends, why don't you guys come? Get to know some more people!"

"Yeah okay!" I cried without waiting for anyone else's thoughts. This would be awesome! The beach! Yes! I loved the beach! And a bonfire! Cool! I started bouncing on my heels in excitement.

"I think Kal just decided for us." Seb said and I grinned at him.

"Cool so we are all getting there around five, so in an hour okay? I have to pick up someone, so does Quil so we might be later but Embry and Seth will be there, and Seth's sister Leah. Then a few other guys we know, it's sorta like a family get-together." Jake said.

"Well if it's a family get together then are you sure we should come?" I asked, not wanting to intrude.

Embry smirked and Quil snorted then both of them looked at Seth and elbowed him. I looked at Seth confused and caught my breath. I hadn't really looked at him yet, but now that I did I noticed how…well… good-looking he was. He was buffed like the other guys but not as much and even though he looked about twenty he still had a sort of boyish look about him. I loved it.

"Of course you should come! Here we refer to everyone as practically family, we are all so close and this'll be a great way for you to meet the rest of the tribe!" Quil said ginning.

"Okay cool." Tom said grinning. He was excited.

"Right well we'll meet you there okay?" Embry said and they all turned to leave.

"Sure, thanks for the invite guys." Ryan called as they got into the car.

"No probs!" Jake called back.

Once they drove off I started singing, "We're going to the beach! We're going to the beach!" I skipped upstairs and was about to change into something more suitable for the beach when Seb called "Your not going to be able to swim Kal! The water will be freezing at this time! At least wait until tomorrow!"

One of the annoying things about Seb is that he is always logical. And, of course, he was right, the water would be freezing. I guess I could wait until tomorrow to get in the water.

So instead of changing into shorts and top I changed into Jeans and a white and blue shirt with a dark blue sloppy joe over the top. It probably would be cold down there.

I skipped back downstairs and asked, "Ready to go?"

"We still have half an hour Kal." Tom rolled his eyes as he opened the fridge, he pulled out some of the leftover Chinese from last night and I said, "I'll have some of that!"

I got out two bowls and chopsticks from the drawer as Tom divided the leftovers evenly into the bowls.

By the time we had finished the leftovers it was five minutes to five. Ryan and Seb were in the living room watching some tv show and Tom and I had just washed up our dirty dishes and put them away.

Now some people might wonder, if we are going to a bonfire there is sure to be food, so why eat food before we go? Well that would be because I can eat a lot, I could eat a whole meal then ask for seconds and once I had finished my seconds I would go onto desert and get seconds for that as well. Tom was the same. So we ate a lot, but thanks to our awesome metabolism we never really gained any weight. Weird I know but cool.

But to get back to my point, we ate the leftovers because we were hungry and trust me, I still have plenty of room left in the tank for more food and I'm pretty sure Tom does too.

The two of us walked into the living room and asked at the same time, "Ready to go?" Yeah we do that sometimes, it sort of freaks some people out but I guess it's a twin thing.

Ryan and Seb jumped up and nodded, we locked the doors, Ryan grabbed the keys and we were on our way to the beach! Yes!

It took two minutes to walk to First Beach and I could see the smoke from the already lit bonfire.

"This is gonna be so cool!" Tom said, mirroring my thoughts.

I spotted Seth talking excitedly to an older girl who looked happy and sad at the same time. I didn't even know it was possible to do that. Well I guess I do now.

I led us over to Seth and the older girl who, on closer inspection looked like him. This must be Seth's sister Leah.

"Hey Seth!" I said happily and he turned around. He looked at me and I felt my breath catch in my throat. He had the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes and they had a sort of spark in them.

He grinned so big I was sure his face was going to crack when he saw us, "Hey guys, this is my sister Leah." He said gesturing to the other girl.

"Hi Leah!" Tom and I said at the same time.

We all laughed and Leah said "Freaky. You guys are twins?" and we nodded.

"Hey I'm Sebastian, but call me Seb." Seb said and shook her hand.

"I-I'm Ryan." Ryan stuttered and I looked at him and smirked. He was gazing at Leah like she was the first woman he had ever seen.

"H-Hi." Leah stuttered back with a look that matched Ryan's one of amazement.

I locked eyes with Tom and we both lifted our eyebrows up in a 'what the?' face.

Leah and Ryan were still staring at each other and I saw Seth's mouth drop open. I mean literally drop open. He was looking at Leah blankly when all of a sudden he punched his fist in the air and 'wooped'.

I repeat. 'What the?'

Tom coughed and Ryan blinked as if waking up from a trance. Leah jumped, looked at Seth and then back at Ryan. Then all of a sudden, with a huge grin on her face, Leah grabbed Ryan's hand and said while she pulled him towards the fire, "Come on I'll introduce you to some people." Without a word Ryan followed her, similar to a way a sheep would follow a Sheppard.

"Hey guys!" Embry yelled out to us jogging over.

"Hey Embry." Seb said.

"Where was Leah going with Ryan?" Embry asked.

Seb, Tom and I shrugged but Seth gave Embry a significant look and, just like Seth, Embry's mouth dropped to the ground.

"No way." He whispered.

"Way dude. Way." Seth grinned back at him.

"Do I have permission to be confused?" I asked.

They all laughed but I was being serious. What was going on? I felt out of the loop.

"Yeah I suppose you do." Embry grinned at me.

"So your not going to tell me what's going on?" I asked.

"Oh I won't but Seth will sometime I should think." Embry winked at me and Seth punched him in the arm.

Okay now I was even more confused.

"Come one Tom, Seb, I'll introduce you to some of the guys." Embry said and with a wink at Seth he led Tom and Seb away. I shared a look with Tom as he walked past me. With a smirk he made kissing faces at me so in return I gave him a death glare.

When the other had gone and it was just Seth and I. I looked up at him, he was _really_ tall, and said, "So do you know what just happened?"

"Err yeah I do." He said.

I sighed, "Your not going to tell me?"

"Not yet. I will, just not yet." He answered. Well isn't someone mysterious.

"You want me to introduce you to some people?" he asked and I nodded.

He led me over closer to the fire and I noticed there was also a table stacked with food. And the food looked delicious.

We walked over to three couples that were standing talking with each other, they looked at us when we walked up to them and I held in a gasp when I saw that one of the women had three long scars down her face. I immediately felt sorry for her.

"Kala this is Sam and Emily." Seth gestured to the woman with the scar and the man with his arm around her waist.

"Hi Kala, I'm Emily." Emily said with a smile that only pulled up on one side of her mouth. I smiled at her and said "Hi Emily.

"I'm Sam, welcome to the family Kala." The guy named Sam said and he held out his hand for me to shake. I shook it and was surprised by how warm it was.

"This is Jared and Kim." Seth said gesturing to the next couple.

"Hey Kala." They both said at the same time and when they did they looked at each other lovingly with smiles on their faces.

"Hey." I said back.

"And this is Paul and Rachel." Seth said gesturing to the last couple, "Rachel is Jake's older sister."

"Oh hi!" I said and Rachel smiled back at me, "Hey Kala, pretty name."

I grinned at her and said thanks. "Kala… Fire?" the guy named Paul asked me and I nodded.

"How did you know?" I asked, only my family knew what my name meant.

He shrugged and said, "We were looking up baby names, saw it on a website one time."

"Oh! Are you expecting?" I asked Rachel and she grinned and nodded.

"Congratulations!" I said to them both and started bouncing on my heels. A baby! I loved little kids! They were so cute!

"Thanks." Paul said and kissed Rachel on the cheek.

"Hey look Quil, Clair, Jake and Nessie are here!" Seth said, "Come one you have to meet Clair and Nessie." Seth said, he grabbed my hand and I felt a jolt of electricity as we touched.

I jumped and looked at him, he looked at me with shock in his eyes, "Sorry." He said but I shook my head and said, "It's fine." The feeling of his warm hand in mine felt so…right. I didn't want to let go but I let him when he slid his hand out of mine slowly.

We walked over to Jake and Quil who were both holding the hands of two little girls. One looked to be about three and the other about four or five.

"Hey guys!" Seth called and the little girl holding Quils hand cried, "Unca Sef!" she ran over to him and hugged his legs.

Seth laughed and my insides fluttered at the sound, "Hey Clair bear." Seth smiled hugging her back.

"Ooooo who id dis Unca Sef?" she asked looking up at me.

I smiled at her and crouched down so I was at her height, "Hello Clair, my name is Kala."

"Kawa…Hewo Kawa! My nabe id Cwair!" she cried happily and hugged me. I laughed, she was so cute, and hugged her back.

The other girl Seth had called Nessie skipped over. My eyes widened at how beautiful she was. She had pale skin with large, golden eyes and bronze colored hair that curled down to her waist. As she skipped over I noticed how graceful she was, like a ballerina.

"Hi Seth!" she hugged his legs then tugged on his shirt so he would bend down. He crouched down next to me and Nessie put her palm on his face, Seth nodded at her with a huge grin on his face and she laughed and hugged him again.

Then Nessie turned to me, still grinning and said, "Hi Kala, I'm Renesme but everyone calls me Nessie!"

I was impressed she was able to pronounce such a difficult name, she couldn't be any older than five but I smiled at her and said, "Nice to meet you Nessie, I'm Kala but you can call me Kal if you want."

"Okay Kal!" she cried and hugged me, I hugged her back and when she let go she ran back to Jake who picked her up with a smile.

"Okay now that we have introduced ourselves, how about some food?" Quil asked. I nodded grinning and we all walked over to the table wit food and started filling up our plates.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey! So this chapter is in Seth's p.o.v again :) Sorry for taking so long. It's not my biggest chapter, actually its one of the smaller ones... but I hope you like it! And thanks to all the people who reviewed! You guys are awesome! :) **

* * *

Seth's P.O.V

Chapter 8:

After we had finished eating dinner it was dark so we all sat down on the driftwood branches that we had dragged over around the fire and sat down on them.

I was sitting next to Kala with Tom and Seb next to her and on the log next to us was Leah and Ryan. I couldn't believe it when Leah got 'The Look' as I like to call it earlier when she looked at Ryan. She had imprinted on him. I had honestly never seen her so happy, even when she was with Sam I had never seen her this happy.

The two of them were snuggle together on the log, holding hands. They had moved way past the whole friends stage and straight on to the, 'I really like you' stage even though they had met just two hours ago.

It wasn't fair! Leah and Ryan immediately 'got together' but I had barely talked to Kala at all even though I have known her far longer than Leah has known Ryan. Ugh I sounded like an annoying sibling, I guess I should just be grateful that I had actually found my soul mate, not complaining about when we were going to get as close as the other couples that were sitting around the fire.

That time when I had grabbed Kala's hand to lead her over to Jake and Quil I felt electricity as soon as our hands touched. I was sure Kal had felt it too because she jumped. I was so scared I had hurt her I apologized but she said that it was fine and I slowly let go of her hand, not really wanting to but I knew she would find it weird if I didn't.

Anyway, back to the present. I was currently sitting very close to Kala, as in so close we were nearly touching close and Sam had just started telling the tribal tales, all of which were true and all of which we had all heard before, but seeing as Leah and I both had our imprints and their brothers here Sam decided he would tell them the stories now. They of course wouldn't know they were all true but they will one day. And I hoped it would be soon. I hated hiding things from Kala even though we hadn't really talked that much yet.

I sat and watched the fire flicker around, I watched the embers float into the air and then disappear. I didn't really listen to what Sam was saying, I had heard all of the stories before. I was more aware of Kala's shoulder so close to mine. She was so close to me I just wanted to put my arm around her and hug her. But I didn't.

About an hour later Sam was still talking, I noticed that Clair and Nessie had fallen asleep. So had Kim and Rachel and they were all being held by their imprints.

All of a sudden I felt a slight weight drop onto my shoulder. I looked down and was ecstatic to see that it was Kala's head! She had fallen asleep too! All I wanted to do was wrap my arms around her but Tom and Seb were right there.

I caught Tom's eye and he raised an eyebrow at me, he looked at Kala then back at me and then he just turned back to Sam with a small grin on his face. Then I caught Seb's eye and he just smirked at me and then turned back to Sam.

Does that mean they approve? But what would they approve of? Kala had just fallen asleep. It wasn't like we were holding hands and being all snuggly like Leah and Ryan were.

With another glance at Tom and Seb I hesitantly put my arm around Tal's body and pulled her more firmly to my side. I felt my heart humping in my chest and the electricity I felt as our skin touched was amazing. I literally stopped breathing when she snuggled closer to me, her arm was on my chest and her head was resting in the crook of my neck.

I breathed in and was overwhelmed by her scent, she smelt like mangoes and something else I couldn't name, but whatever it was it smelt wonderful.

I wanted us to stay like this forever, my arm around her, her snuggled into my chest. But of course nothing lasts, so when Sam had finished telling the tribal stories everyone stood up to go, Quil and Jake carried Clair and Nessie to Jakes car to take them home, and Embry said he would hitch a ride with them, Rachel and Kim woke up and started walking up the road to their homes with their imprints.

Emily grabbed the two garbage bags full of our rubbish and Sam grabbed the fold up tables that had the food on it and with a smile at me they left for their house.

Leah and Ryan were talking quietly together and didn't seem to have noticed that everyone else had already left.

Tom and Seb stood up and with a nudge from Tom Kala started to stir awake. I swiftly removed my arm from around her and watched her as she groggily opened her eyes, blinked a few times then, realizing her position immediately sat up straight.

She glanced sheepishly at me with a pink blush on her face, I smiled warmly at her and she hesitantly smiled back.

We stood up and Seb said, "Well this was awesome Seth, thanks, the stories were so cool!"

I grinned at him.

"We'll see you tomorrow?" Kala asked in a sweet, quiet voice and, with my heart pounding as I looked into her sapphire eyes I said, "Hope so."

Seb snorted and Tom had a huge grin on his face. Kala turned around to glare at them but she was blushing.

"Yeah I wouldn't be surprised of those two," Seb jerked his head towards the oblivious Ryan and Leah, "Haven't already arranged something."

We all laughed and that seem to finally break Leah and Ryan out of their oblivion; they looked up at us in confusion.

"Every ones gone sis, time to sleep." I said grinning.

She rolled her eyes and stood up.

"That means you too Ryan, come one we're all tired, we want to go home." Tom said.

Ryan gave Tom a quick glare and then turned back to Leah. And then began the stare off. It was like a 'you hang up first, no you hang up first' thing but this one was more of a 'you look away first, no you look away first' thing.

"Okay Ryan I swear if you don't start walking right now you _will_ be sorry." Kala growled and I smiled.

She was so beautiful when she was threatening people.

With a grimace Ryan looked at away from Leah and at Kala, when he saw her face he turned back to Leah, kissed her on the cheek and whispered something in her ear to which she giggled. My sister. Leah. Giggled. It was so weird; I hadn't heard her giggle in a long time.

I raised an eyebrow at her and she smiled at me. And for the first time in ages, she looked really happy. Actually she looked more than happy. She looked…complete.

Well duh Seth! I mentally slapped myself, she just imprinted! She found her other half! Of course she would feel complete! I was so stupid sometimes.

"Well see you guys tomorrow maybe." Tom said and with a wave the four of them started walking home.

I didn't take my eyes off Kala until they turned the corner to their street.

Once they were out of sight I turned to Leah and saw her gazing at the spot where they left.

She turned to me with a huge smile on her face. Then she did the weirdest thing. She hugged me, like a full on bone-crushing hug. And I hugged her back.

"Lets get home, we have to tell Mom." I said as we let go of each other.

She nodded and we started running, still in human form, our house was only a few minutes away from the beach so there wasn't much of a need to phase.

When we got home we found Mom still awake, in her room reading a book.

"Hey kids, how was the bonfire?" she asked looking up from her book.

"Amazing." Leah said and Mom raised an eyebrow.

"You will never guess what happened." I said as I felt a hue grin spread across my face.

"What?" Mom asked confused.

"We imprinted!" Leah squealed in excitement as she jumped on Mom's bed and hugged her. I felt my mouth drop, Leah just squealed like a little girl. That was gonna take some getting used to.

"Oh My God Leah I am so happy for you!" Mom cried and hugged her back.

When they pulled away Mom looked at me and comprehension dawned in her eyes, "_We_?" She asked me and I nodded, walked over and hugged her.

I was surprised to see that Mom had started crying, she was tough and barely ever cried.

But now she was bawling but I think they were happy tears. "My babies," she sobbed into my chest, "Finding their other halves!" I patted her back awkwardly not knowing what to say.

"It's okay Mom." Leah soothed her and Mom let me out of her hug.

"So? When will I meet them?" Mom asked getting excited.

Leah glanced at me sheepishly and said, "Tomorrow, I invited Ryan over and told him to bring his siblings too."

"What about his parents? You should have told him to bring them too! I want to meet my future son in law's parents!" Mom exclaimed.

Leah looked at the ground sadly and said, "Their parents died in a car accident two months ago Mom. That's why they moved."

Mom gasped and said, "Oh no, how horrible, to lose two parents. They have no other family?"

Leah and I shook our heads.

"Well they have us now." Mom stated in a determined but kind and maternal voice.

And I silently agreed, yes, Kala had us now, Mom, Leah, the pack and most of all me.

"So did you invite your imprint over Seth? What is her name?" Mom asked.

"I didn't need to, Leah apparently already did. And her name is Kala." I said.

"Oh! So they are brother and sister! Isn't that a coincidence! And is it only them two? How old are they?" Mom asked wanting all the information on our imprints. I bet she was already planning both of our weddings in her head. Oh jeez, wait till Alice finds out. I shudder at the thought. Alice was great but sometimes she could go just a _little_ overboard when it came to planning parties.

"Yeah they are brother and sister, no it isn't just them they have two other brothers also, Ryan is eighteen, Sebastian is seventeen and Tom and Kala are sixteen, they are twins." Leah told Mom calmly in one breath.

"Oh this is so great! I can't believe it! My babies!" Mom cried again and I sighed. I was tired, I needed sleep and I had patrol tomorrow night.

"I'm going to bed Mom. Night." I said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay goodnight Seth, I love you!" she said and I called back, "I love you too."

I entered my messy room, shut the door, got changed and fell onto my bed. I was so tired.

It took me two minutes and I was off in dreamland. The land where Kala was a frequent visitor.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Chapter 9! this is one of the longer chapters but its also one of my favorite! :) Not much else to say really... Thanks to all the people who reviewed! i really love it when you do! :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Kala's P.O.V

Chapter 9:

I couldn't believe I had fallen asleep on Seth! How embarrassing! And Tom and Seb were right next to me! Ugh I was never going to hear the end of it!

I would never admit this to anyone but when I woke up, before I realized I was leaning on Seth, I felt really comfortable and warm and just like I _belonged_ there. Ridiculous, I know.

But I couldn't help myself when I quietly asked Seth if we, meaning I, would see him again tomorrow and I was annoyed when I felt my heart skip a beat when he told me he hoped so. Why did it do that? Its not like I was falling for him, I mean I just met him! And I am not one of those desperate girls who throw themselves at guys.

I could have killed Seb when he laughed at my question and then Seth's answer. I hoped the glare I gave him sent him the message I wanted him dead. And stupid Tom was grinning like an idiot. Ugh!

Okay so maybe I have slight anger issues but really, who doesn't?

I think the thing that tipped me over the edge on the anger scale was when Ryan and Leah were doing that 'you hang up first, no you hang up first' thing with their eyes. I was tired, I was embarrassed and I wanted to go home. But no. Ryan was instead having a staring comp with his soon to be girlfriend. We know its gonna happen. There's no denying it. Anyway that's when I lost my plot.

So I threatened him, well I didn't really threaten him, it was more like I threatened to threaten him. But he knew that if he didn't start marching his butt home right then bad things would have happened to him. So, with a grimace, he looked away from Leah, then kissed her on the cheek and whispered something in her ear. Then he _finally_ started for home.

When we got home all Ryan talked about was Leah, Leah this and Leah that. "Leah is so warm, and kind, and funny, and beautiful." Blah blah blah blah blah.

I mean I couldn't really tell what they were thinking or feeling, but from the way they were all over each other and off in their own little world I think that Ryan _might_ have a _tiny _little crush on Leah. But that's just a guess.

Yup, I was definitely in a bad mood. And that's never a good thing. I suppose it was good though that it was the end of the day and not the start, cause tomorrow is a new day (obviously) and I have no reason to be grumpy tomorrow. Well, so far anyway.

So as I pulled my sheets up closer to me and snuggled into my bed more the last thing I thought of was how I sort of wished Seth was there, he was very comfortable to snuggle into, and so warm…

Yeah, definitely a good thing it's the end of the day.

I was running, but I wasn't running away from anything. I was running towards something. To Ryan and Tom and Seb. Or where I thought they were.

They were in trouble, they needed my help. I didn't know why or how I would help them. All I knew was that they needed me so I was running.

I had to get to the forest, they were in the forest and they needed my help. I couldn't lose them. I lost Mom and Dad. I couldn't lose them.

I was running as fast as I could but it wasn't fast enough I knew. I heard a scream. Tom. My twin. He was in pain. He was in trouble. And so were Ryan and Seb.

Run faster Kala! I screamed at myself. I pushed my legs as fast as they would go but it still wasn't fast enough. Another scream and this time it was Ryan. Then another. It was Seb.

I tripped on a log and went down, my palms were cut and bloody from hitting the ground, I knew my jeans now had holes in the knees from where I fell.

More screams and then I started screaming, "NO! no! no! no! no! RYAN! SEB! TOM!" I screamed, my voice getting louder.

I got up and kept running, I was almost to the forest, nearly there. More screams and I screamed with them.

I was so close when I fell again and got my breath knocked out of me. I started shaking, I couldn't stop shaking, I was crying, I knew I couldn't help them, they needed me and I couldn't help my brothers.

I just kept saying "no, no, no, no." I was still shaking and I heard someone calling my name. It was Tom. He was calling me. And Ryan and Seb.

"Kala!"

"Kal wake up!"

"It's just a dream sis."

I felt my eyes snap open, I was in my room, lying in my bed, my sheets were at my feet and Tom, Seb and Ryan were sitting on my bed all looking at me with worry in their eyes.

"It was a nightmare." I whispered more to myself than my brothers.

"Yeah Kal, just a nightmare, its okay, your okay." Tom said but his voice was shaky. He was afraid.

"Are you okay Kala?" Ryan asked, in a worried voice

"You scared us Kal." Seb said. His voice was shaky too.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly before I once again started bawling my eyes out. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

Tom pulled me into a hug and I got a serious sense of de javu.

When I finally stopped crying I leaned away from Tom and looked at the three of them. "I'm sorry, for waking you up."

"Don't be sorry Kala. You had a nightmare, nothing to be sorry about." Ryan said in a firm voice and Tom and Seb nodded in agreement.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Seb asked me but I shook my head.

"No, I'm fine." I said but my voice was shaky as well.

"Same as before?" Tom asked and I knew what he meant so I nodded. It was the same nightmare I had had last time and the few times before that.

"Do you want us to stay up?" Ryan asked but I shook my head.

"No, go back to bed, I'll get back to sleep." I told them and they nodded.

Ryan squeezed my hand and Seb bent down and kissed me on the forehead. I felt like such a baby but I wouldn't tell them that cause they would get angry and give me a lecture.

When they had gone back into their room Tom looked at me, gave me another hug and whispered in my ear, "I'm here if you need me sis, we all are. You know that."

I looked at him and nodded. I knew that they would always be there for me, and I would always be there for them.

Tom got back into bed and pulled the covers up. He was asleep in a few minutes.

I lay in bed for about half an hour before I was sure the three of them were all definitely asleep. I couldn't get back to sleep. I didn't want to have that nightmare again tonight, or this morning.

It was three in the morning, I had checked, so I did what every normal person would do when they couldn't sleep and it was three in the morning.

I quietly got out my sketchpad, grabbed my pencils, a large towel and wrapped myself in my warmest jacket. I went downstairs, quietly opened the back door and headed outside.

I place the towel on the dewy ground and sat down on it. I didn't want to get my butt wet after all.

I looked at my surroundings. It was so pretty at this time, the sun wasn't up yet, not for about an hour or two I'd say. But it wasn't completely black outside either.

I opened up my sketchpad, flipped through the pages until I found an empty one, got out my pencil and started to draw my backyard.

It was a pretty awesome, my backyard. It was right on the forest so we didn't have a fence or anything, the trees were our fences. We didn't have much in it either, there was a garage at the side of the house where the car was parked inside, there was a small under cover area just outside the back door where there was also an under cover clothes line. Wouldn't want the clothes getting wet in the rain would we?

But that was it. The rest was just grass. And I liked it that way. It was more natural. I liked natural.

I sat outside sketching the backyard for about an hour, by that time the sun had just started to come up and I had finished my sketch. I sighed. Art always helped to relax me.

I stood up, grabbed the now slightly damp towel, my sketch pad and pencils and walked back inside.

I looked around the still quiet living room. Now what do I do? It's about 4 o'clock on a Saturday morning…

I know! I'll go for a walk! In the forest! Yeah! That'll be awesome! The sun will just be coming up, it'll look so cool! I grinned to myself. Now I was excited!

I quickly went upstairs and got changed into my favorite pair of sweats and a sloppy-joe. I pulled my sneakers on and ran back downstairs.

I grabbed a pen and a note paper from the fridge and scribbled down, _gone for a walk in forest, be back soon, leave some breakfast or else. Love Kala. _

I left the note on the kitchen bench and headed out the front door, closing it quietly behind me.

Because our house was right on the edge of the trees it didn't take me long to reach the forest. About five seconds.

I had a pretty good sense of direction so I wasn't worried about getting lost but just in case I decided I would stay close enough so that I could hear the waves on the beach, that way if I did get lost I could follow the sound out onto the beach where I could then find my way back home. Seemed like a pretty good plan.

I had been walking for what I guessed had been around an hour, always making sure I could hear the waves, and I was really loving my decision to take this walk.

Okay I know it's probably a little weird, taking a walk in the forest at about four in the morning but hey, who ever said I was normal?

Looking at my watch that I had thoughtfully thought to slip on before I left I saw that I was right, I had been walking for an hour. That's a long time. Huh. It went fast.

I decided it was probably time to head back so I listened for the waves once again and headed towards the sound. I know I had planned on only doing this if I got lost but I wanted to go to the beach, even if it was to only look at the sunrise.

By now it was five in the morning, still pretty early but the sun was just completely up and I was still following the sound of the waves out to the beach.

All of a sudden I heard the crack of a stick. Creepy. I froze and started freaking out inside my head. Stop it Kala! I thought to myself. Your freaking out over nothing! You have been watching way too many horror movies.

Taking a deep breath, without turning around, I kept walking, following the sound of the waves.

Then came another cracking sound. Another stick being stepped on. I spun around this time, my heart pounding in my chest. Okay maybe a walk in the woods at four in the morning wasn't such a good idea. I felt my breathing pick up as I saw a _huge_ dark figure through the trees.

I couldn't make out what it was but I saw that it was coming closer. It stepped out from behind the trees and I gasped. It was a wolf. A huge, horse sized, sandy colored wolf.

What should I do? What should I do? I asked myself, freaking out in my mind. Should I run? Or would that scare it and make it chase me? Or should I just not move? Maybe it'll go away.

I racked my brains for any animal safety lessons I might have supposed to have learnt in school but came up empty. Ugh! Stupid school not bothering to teach us stuff about giant wolves and their eating habits!

I decided to just stay as still as I could and pray that it'll leave. Please don't eat me please don't eat me please don't eat me. I begged the wolf inside my head.

It took a step forward and my heart picked up even more speed but I didn't move. I just stood there.

The giant sandy colored wolf took three more steps so it was nearly touching me. It bent it's huge head down to mine so I could look straight into it's deep, brown, chocolate colored eyes.

They were beautiful. I thought with surprise. And they reminded me of something. But I couldn't think what it was. I slowly felt my heart rate slow and my breathing go back to normal. I wasn't scared. There was a giant sandy wolf right in front of me, so close I could reach up and touch it, but I wasn't scared. Yup, there was definitely something wrong with me.

I slowly, hesitantly, brought my hand up to the wolf's face and gently stroked it's muzzle.

The wolf closed it's huge brown eyes as if enjoying my touch. I slowly pulled my hand back and it's eyes opened again. The wolf gently touched my still raised hand with it's nose as if asking for me to stroke it again.

So I did, I gently stroked it's muzzle, then brought my hand hesitantly up to it's head and down it's neck. I was surprised to find that it's fur was soft, not ratty or anything.

Closing it's eyes again the wolf sat down on it's hind legs then lay down and rolled over. I then noticed that the wolf was a boy. I laughed at myself for noticing. I felt like such a kid.

He opened his eyes and looked up at me. He opened his mouth and _grinned_ at me. A wolf _grinned_ at me. Jeez, it was five in the morning and this day was already freaking me out.

Still grinning at me the wolf wagged his tail. Like one of those overly obedient pet dogs you see on tv shows.

I was so stunned by this wolf's behavior I laughed and kneeled on the ground. I started rubbing the wolf's stomach and he closed his eyes again in what I thought was comfort and pleasure.

This was so weird.

After five minutes of rubbing a giant wild wolf's stomach I got back up on my feet. And if that sounded like a weird sentence to you at least I know I'm not the only one.

As soon as my hand left his stomach the wolf opened his eyes and looked up at me.

"Sorry boy but I should be getting back home. Well first I have to find to the beach but then I'll get back home." I added as an after thought.

"Hey you need a name." I said to the wolf who was now back up on his feet. He wagged his tail at me and grinned again. I repeat, so weird.

"So what should we name you huh boy?" I asked thoughtfully.

"Wags? Rover?" I asked jokingly, "Nah you need a special name, something that suits you."

I thought for a minute, "I know! Chocolate! It may be a bit girly but it's the colour of your eyes! And I love chocolate." I grinned at him.

Chocolate gave a small bark and licked me up the side of my face. Like on tv.

"Ugh! I thought dogs only did that on tv!" I complained as I wiped wolf drool off my face, "Well I guess your not really a dog huh? More like a horse wolf. I know! You're a holf! Get it? Horse, wolf?"

Chocolate blinked at me. Even a giant, wild wolf thinks I'm weird. Does _that _tell you how sad I am?

"Anyway like I said, I've got to find the beach so unless you want to come with me I guess I might see you later. That is if I decide to take another walk in the forest at four in the morning." I said grinning.

With another stroke of his muzzle I turned around and once again started following the sounds of the waves towards the beach.

I heard the soft padding of paws on the ground and turned to see Chocolate was following me. "This is so weird." I said to myself. I had a wild, giant wolf following me and I had named him Chocolate. Of course I had no idea if he would attack me or anything but for some reason I didn't think he would. I felt strangely safe with him. I repeat for the millionth time, weird.

I made it to the beach with Chocolate still following me. Once I had reached the sand I stopped to take my shoes off and dug my toes into the grainy sand. It felt great.

Picking up my shoes I headed to where the waves were just heading back out to sea and stood there for a minute, letting the cool water wash over my feet.

I heard a soft yelp from Chocolate as he came up beside me, his giant paws leaving huge doggy footprints in the sand.

I patted his sandy head again and looked up the beach, I saw the path that would lead to the road that I would follow back to my house.

I looked at my watch and saw it was nearly six, "Oops." I said. The guys wouldn't be up till around eight, or later, on a Saturday, they weren't really morning people like me, but I wanted to get home, I had been out for about two hours now anyway. So much for a short walk.

"Okay Chocolate, this time I really do have to head home. Maybe I will see you again though. As weird as this experience has been it was sorta fun." I looked at Chocolate grinning.

Patting his head one last time I turned around and started heading for home. After a minute I turned to see that Chocolate was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Chapter 10! sorry it took so long. I try to get a chapter up a week but this week was really busy so im sorry. This is actually a short chapter too but I hope you like it anyway :)**

* * *

Kala's P.O.V

Chapter 10:

I quietly opened the front door, stepped inside and closed it again. I walked into the kitchen and seeing my note exactly where I had left it I guessed the guys weren't up yet.

I decided I wouldn't tell them about my morning stroll in the woods so I tore up the note and chucked it in the bin. They didn't need to know, Ryan would probably freak out and try to ban me from doing it again. Notice how I used the word _try_. He was acting way overprotective brother since… the accident.

I bit my lip to keep from crying. It was hard sometimes, to hold it together. I tried though even though I knew that the guys could probably tell I wasn't my usual self.

I sighed and pushed all those thoughts to the back of my mind and tried to decide what I would do. I know! I thought, I'll make some pancakes! Or is it too early? Oh well, if they don't wake up the more for me!

I grinned, I was a genius. Even though Tom might sometimes feel inclined to add the word evil before genius but hey, I was still a genius!

Evil or not, I still had the best evil genius laugh in the whole country.

I walked to the cupboards and began pulling out ingredients to make the pancakes.

An hour and a half later the pancake mix had finished settling and I was just pouring the first few on the pan when I heard the thump thump of someone getting up.

I glanced at my watch and saw that it was 7:30. I wondered who it was… the guys hardly ever woke up before nine. I was the only early bird in the family. Yeah, I'm weird.

I looked up from the pan to see Tom stumble still half asleep into the kitchen and sit down on a chair.

"Your up early." I stated going back to the pan to make sure I didn't burn the pancakes.

Tom grunted and mumbled in a sleepy voice, "Wanted to be the first one. Not like Friday."

I snorted, "Your not getting the first one. _I_ am." He was so naive to think that I would give _him_ the first pancake. I was still his sister after all.

Another grunt and Tom said, "Fine but I have dibs on second."

"Fine with me. You could get the maple syrup out if you want." I suggested.

I grabbed a plate from the cupboard while Tom got the nearly empty bottle of maple syrup, we needed to go shopping, and placed the first pancake on the plate.

Tom handed me the maple syrup and said, "We need to go shopping." Well wasn't _someone_ a mind reader.

I nodded in agreement as I doused my pancake with maple syrup while at the same time pouring more of the mix into the pan. Yup, I'm talented.

I grabbed a fork out of the drawer and dug into my pancake. I nearly moaned, it tasted so good.

Still keeping an eye on the pan I ate the rest of my pancake and by the time I was done the next one was ready for Tom.

After Tom and I had eaten four pancakes each and Tom was on his fifth we had gone through half of the pancake mix, yeah only half. It was about 8:30 when I looked at the clock so I decided I would just leave the rest of the mix in the fridge for Seb and Ryan to cook when they got up.

"I'm done, I think I'll go get the shopping now, it's not raining yet." I told Tom.

"Okay, I might as well come." he answered with half a pancake shoved in his mouth.

"We will have to walk." I said as I covered the mix and placed it into the fridge.

"Yeah. Man I can't wait to get my license." He said dreamily.

I snorted, "The day that happens is the day everyone should fear."

He rolled his eyes as he quickly washed up the stuff we and used while I dried.

"I'll get the money while you get changed. Good? Good." I said without waiting for an answer.

Remember how I said I split my money up for different things? Yeah well, that includes the food money. Think I'm weird? Well at least this way we don't spend all our money on things we don't really need.

So I grabbed a hundred out of the food money jar and put it in my messenger bag while I waited for Tom to change out of his p.j's.

Five minutes later, after leaving a note about where we were going and where the pancake mix was, Tom and I were out the front door and headed to the small grocery store we saw when we were driving in the day we got here.

It was about a five minute walk from our house which was good cause on the way home we would be carrying bags full of food that tend to get heavy.

"So when did you get up?" Tom asked me after a minute of walking in silence.

I hesitated for a minute, should I tell him about the Chocolate? "Umm pretty early I guess." I said.

Tom sighed and said, "You didn't go back to sleep did you?"

"… No." I answered after a minute, "I didn't want to have the nightmare again." I told him quietly.

Tom put his arm around me and gave me a squeeze, "Remember you can talk about it whenever you want." He said.

I just nodded and we reached the store.

"Right, you get the fruits and vegetables and I'll get the rest. Okay? Okay." I asked without waiting for an answer once again as we walked inside.

I was actually a bit surprised the store was open at 8:30 in the morning. I shrugged to myself, I supposed there wasn't much else to do but get up so early when it rained more than half the time.

Luckily it hadn't started raining this morning while we were walking here. I frowned to myself; I should have thought to bring an umbrella so the food didn't get wet on the walk back if it rained.

There was an older lady at the front desk reading a book. She smiled at me when she saw me so I smiled warmly back at her. That was another good thing about small towns; everyone seemed to be so nice and accepting.

Even though the store was only small Tom and I still managed to find all the things we would need to last us the week.

When we went up to pay for them the lady, who had put her book away, smiled at us again and asked in a kind, maternal sort of voice, "New here kids?"

We nodded, "Yeah we got here on Friday." Tom said.

She nodded and said, "Yes I did see a moving van leaving the Reservation. I'm Mrs Chaka by the way."

"I'm Kala and this is Tom." I introduced us.

"Just you and your parents move here then?" She asked as she placed our food into bags.

In the corner of my eye I saw Tom's fists clench and unclench. He did that when he was upset or nervous.

"Umm actually it's just us and our two brothers." Tom said a little awkwardly.

I thought Mrs Chaka was about to ask us some questions but she seemed to think better of it and instead asked, "Oh, and are you attending La Push or Forks High School?"

"La Push." I answered, glad to be moving away from the other subject.

"Well that's nice, it's been a while since we have had some new kids attend there. Your making friends yes?"

We nodded as she passed us our bags now full of shopping.

"Good, good, well I'll probably see you kids around again soon. Goodbye." Mrs Chaka waved to us as we left and we waved back.

"She was nice." I said as we walked back home.

"Yeah." Was all Tom said.

By the time we had gotten back home it was nearly nine o'clock and Seb and Ryan were both, finally, up.

"Thanks for leaving us some pancake mix Kal.," said Ryan in a sleepy voice as he poured some mix into the pan.

"Get the shopping?" Seb asked.

"Yup, the lady was nice. Mrs Chaka." I answered as I began packing the food away in the cupboards.

"Oh by the way guys Leah invited us all over to our house today at ten so look good and act nice!" Ryan said in one breath.

I was speechless there were about a billion emotions running through me right now. First I felt like I was flying I was so happy; I was going to see Seth again!

Then I remembered how I fell asleep on him last night and felt horrified, what if he doesn't want to see me! What if he thinks I'm some sort of freak for falling asleep on his shoulder!

Then I went on a high again when I remembered what he said last night when I asked him if we would see him tomorrow. He had told me he hoped so. I grinned at the thought.

"I _knew_ you two would plan something!" Seb exclaimed.

"I'm cool with that I suppose, but only as long as you and Leah don't start making out in the middle of their kitchen or something." Tom said to Ryan and dodged his punch.

"Yeah I'm alright with it I guess." Seb said.

"Well we already know that Kala is fine with it. Her and Seth were getting along really well last night. Weren't you Kala?" Tom smirked at me and this time didn't manage to dodge the punch I aimed at his stomach.

"Ow. What did I do?" he whined.

"Shut up Tom." Was all I said.

He shrugged and finished putting the last of the stuff away in the cupboards.

"Well we only have an hour till we have to go so I'm going to go have a shower. You lot make sure you clean up after you." I ordered them and ran upstairs without waiting for a reply.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So I don't really have much to say apart from Thanks to the people who have reviewed this story! I think you are all awesome! :) Reviews to me are like Cookies for Kala! :)**

* * *

Tom's P.O.V

Chapter 11:

As soon as we heard the water running signaling that Kala was in the shower Ryan began his interrogation.

Ever since Kala went into her 'lockdown' as I call it, when she wouldn't eat, sleep or talk, Ryan had been interrogating either me or Seb about how she was acting and whether we thought she was getting any better.

He would always do it when Kala wasn't around though because we all knew that if she knew she would personally decapitate us for talking about her as if she was a ticking time bomb.

"So how was she this morning?" he asked looking at me seeing as I was the first awake.

"She was like she usually is Ryan." I told him rolling my eyes. He was getting a little too over protective if you ask me.

"Don't roll your eyes Tom, this is serious, do you want her to go back like she was before?" he asked angrily and I sighed.

Ryan had a way of making us feel guilty about anything and everything he thought we shouldn't have done. And he always got his way in a fight, well unless it was with Kal, he was just so damn convincing!

"Of course I don't I just think you are going over the top with this stuff!" I told him, now I was angry, "You need to just wait, be patient, she will go back to normal in her own time, she is getting way better everyday! Especially since we came here!"

"She may look like she is getting better Tom but that doesn't mean she is! She could just be getting better at hiding it!" Ryan argued, "You know just as much as I do that the nightmares aren't going away!"

I sighed, he was right, her nightmares weren't going away. I had hoped that they would.

"Fine. Whatever." I grumbled. I hated admitting defeat but I did it way too much when I was arguing with Ryan.

"So? What was she like?" he asked impatiently.

"I told you! She was normal okay?" I tried not to get angry but I was over Ryan and his protective ness.

"Okay we can finish this conversation later, I can't hear the water running, she must be out." Ryan said and I sighed in relief.

"Well now that you two have finished arguing I think you should go get changed," Seb told us coming down the stairs. I hadn't even noticed he had left. He was changed out of his p.j's and dressed in jeans and a shirt with a jacket over the top.

I raised my eyebrows, "Jeans?"

Seb shrugged, "First thing I pulled out of the cupboard."

"Fair enough." I said and started cleaning up his and Ryan's mess from their pancakes.

While Ryan went to get changed Seb and I washed up in silence. Then while we were waiting for Ryan and Kala to come down, decided we would have a cloth-whipping contest.

And for those of you who have lived in a hole your whole life and don't know what a cloth whipping contest is, it is where you whip your opponents butt with your cloth.

Remember now? Yeah. Thought so. And don't try and deny that you have ever participated in one of these before cause we all know there is not a person on earth who hasn't.

So while Seb and I were trying to create big red marks on the other's backside Kala and Ryan came downstairs.

I quickly glanced up when Kala cleared her throat, "Okay you primates, put the cloths down so we can go."

"Why must you refuse to believe that we are _humans_ not _primates_?" I asked in a mock irritable voice.

She just shrugged and opened the front door. It had started to rain. Brilliant.

"Got the keys Ry?" She asked. Ryan tossed her the keys and she bolted out the door.

"I never understand why she can never take an umbrella." Seb sighed as he grabbed two and passed one to me.

"Cause she is our sister and she is weird." I concluded.

"Of course." Seb sighed again and we walked out the door leaving Ryan to lock up and get soaked. Cause we were such loving brothers.

"Thanks for waiting guys." Ryan said sarcastically as he climbed into the drivers seat.

"Enough with the sarcasm lets go!" Kala said impatiently.

Seb and I shared a smirk; we had both seen how her eyes lit up when Ryan announced that Leah had invited us over. And we had also seen how she acted around Seth last night at the bonfire.

They had nearly been as snugly as Ryan and Leah! Okay maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration but when Kala fell asleep on Seth he certainly didn't wake her up or anything!

I mean its not like I was angry or anything, actually I was really happy about the whole thing. Maybe this was what Kala needed to get her out of her mini depression.

It was obvious that Seth had fallen for her. And hard. I also had a feeling that maybe Kala might be coming close to falling for Seth as well.

"So what exactly did you and Leah plan on doing? I mean it's raining so we can't exactly do anything." Seb stated.

"Leah is introducing us to her Mom." Ryan stated.

Seb and I snorted, "Doesn't the whole meet the parents thing usually happen after a few dates? Not the day after you meet them?" I asked.

"Oh shut up you two. Leah is special." Ryan grumbled.

"Do you even know where you are going?" Kala asked.

After a minutes hesitation Ryan said, "Uh oh."

I sighed. Ryan may be the oldest sibling but he sure as hell wasn't the smartest.

"Your kidding me." Seb said exasperated.

"So you don't know where they live?" Kala asked trying to stay calm but I could tell it was hard.

"Well not right now, I mean she wrote her address down on a piece of paper but I left it on my bed…" Ryan explained.

"So stop driving around aimlessly so we can go get it!" Kala yelled at him losing her cool.

Without another word Ryan turned the car around and we were headed back home.

So by the time we had gotten home and Ryan had raced upstairs, grabbed the paper with the address on it and raced back into the car it was already five past ten and Ryan was freaking out.

"I can't believe I was so stupid! We are so late! She is gonna think I ditched her or something and never want to talk to me again! She is going to hate me!" Ryan kept this up all the way to the Clearwater's house.

Before any of us got out of the car Kala grabbed Ryan's face with both of her hands and turned him towards her.

"Ryan you listen to me right now. Calm. Down. Or so help me God I am going to kill you. You are driving me insane. Leah is not going to hate you just because you are ten minutes late. So shut up. Calm down. And get out of the car." Kala said in a scarily calm voice.

Once she had finished threatening Ryan she let go of his face, opened her passenger door and hopped out.

A second later we all followed her. It was still raining but we didn't bother bringing the umbrellas.

Without a glance at any of us Kala knocked on the front door. A second later three people were in the doorway, Leah, Seth and an older woman that had to be their mom.

"Hello. I'm Sue Clearwater. Come in! You'll get wet!" Mrs Clearwater said as she ushered us inside her house.

"Hello Mrs Clearwater. I'm Ryan, these are my brothers Sebastian and Tom and my sister Kala." Ryan said in a formal voice. He sound so stupid, but that is just the opinion of an annoying sibling who's job it is to insult him so don't listen to me.

"Oh call me Sue! Its lovely to meet all of you! Come in to the kitchen I have just finished baking some cookies!" Sue said with a warm smile.

I saw Kala's eyes light up and fought the urge to roll my eyes at her. Cookies were her drug. It was ridiculous.

We followed them into the kitchen that smelled of freshly baked cookies. Delicious.

"So how are you liking it here so far?" Sue asked us just as I took a bite out of a warm cookie.

"It's great! The people are so nice! And the weather is awesome!" Kala said excitedly.

Sue laughed and Seth gave Kala an odd look, "You _like_ the weather? Its raining!" Leah exclaimed.

Kala nodded, "Yeah but I love the rain! It barely ever rained in Phoenix and here it rains all the time!"

"You'll get over it." Seth grinned at Kala.

Kala grinned back at him and her eyes lit up when she looked at him, "I don't think so, once I decide I like something I usually stick with it."

Okay maybe its just me but did my sister just attempt to flirt? Emphasis on the word _attempt_. Seb and I shared a glance and we both nearly burst out laughing but managed to hold it in.

"Come on Ryan I'll show you my room." Leah said and they walked out the door.

"Well Seth you might as well show Sebastian, Tom and Kala around the rest of the house. I have a feeling we won't see Ryan and Leah for a while." Sue smirked and we started laughing.

Okay it was official Sue was cool.

"I'm sorry I won't be able to stay but I have a lunch date to attend. It was nice meeting you." Sue announced and Seth grinned.

"Say hi to Charlie for me." He called out the door as Sue left.

"I will." Sue called back and she closed the door.

Seth tuned to us, "No offence but our house is small enough that you don't really need a tour and my room is too messy to even attempt to open the door at the moment." He told us slightly embarrassed.

"That's okay! We can do something else. Did you want to go to the beach? We could go surfing! It has been forever since I went surfing and the waves looked great this morning!" Kala gushed out excitedly.

Hold up, did she just say the waves looked great this morning? How would she know what the waves looked like? We didn't pass the beach on our way to the shop.

"How do you know what the waves looked like?" Seb asked suspiciously mirroring my thoughts.

Kala froze realizing her mistake. "Err… I… Umm… I'll race ya to the beach!" she cried changing the subject.

She rushed out the door before we could say anything.

Seb groaned, "Ryan is going to murder her!"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." I said.

"But it's still raining. Won't she get a cold or something?" Seth asked worriedly.

I rolled my eyes, "Nothing will stop her Seth. We'd better follow her."

We walked out the front door after Seth scribbled a quick note and left it on the bench for Ryan and Leah to find.

"Please stop raining." Seb murmured quietly to himself as we stepped outside.

It didn't stop raining but the rain did slow to a mere sprinkle which was handy. Seb had always had a strange gift of being able to ask the weather to change and it would. Yeah he is a freak but he's my brother and thanks to DNA testing I will never be able to disown him. Damn you science!

"Didn't she say she was going surfing? How is she going to if she doesn't have a wetsuit or a board?" Seth asked confused as we speed walked down the street headed towards the beach.

"My guess is she wore it under her clothes and she probably left her board in the back of the back of the truck without telling us so she could make a quick escape. She probably planned this all along." Seb explained sounding very scientific. How did he know this? Because we know her style and that is exactly what she would do. Sneaky kinda gal.

We reached the beach just in time to see Kala running into the water, board in her arms.

"Good guess." Seth said to Seb.

"So what are we supposed to do?" I asked. I was annoyed that I hadn't thought of wearing my swimsuit under my clothes and chucking my board in the back of the truck. I loved surfing!

"Hey why don't we just run back to Seth's grab the truck, drive home, get the boards and come back? Seb asked.

Of course! I should have thought of that! "Cool. Lets go!"

Seb and I started running back up the beach when I remembered Seth. I turned back but he was focused on Kala so I didn't bother.

By the time we got back he probably wouldn't even notice we had left.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Update time! :) I just wanted to say that I'm not from America and I suck at Geography so if I get anything like that wrong I'm sorry and please let me know so I can change it. All the geography stuff that is in this story comes from a map of the USA i got off the internet :) And I just wanted to reply to the anonymus review that i got so if you don't want to read my reply you can go on to the story now :)**

**To Randomsox: thanks for the review! yeah i'm gonna keep writing this story, i even have a sequel planned for it (don't tell anyone) ;) i'm honored you think my story is that great! thanks again! :)**

* * *

Seth's P.O.V

Chapter 12:

I vaguely heard Tom and Seb say they were going to get their boards but I was too mesmerized by Kala to acknowledge them.

She was so beautiful in her dark blue wetsuit with her pale blue board, paddling out in the water and waiting for a wave to come.

She seemed so at peace in the water, even though she was pretty far out I could see she had a slight smile on her face as she swirled her hands around in the water.

I watched a wave come up and kept my gaze locked on her as she paddled with it for a few seconds before swiftly and expertly standing up on her board.

She surfed so effortlessly, as if it came as naturally to her as breathing and when the wave came close to the shore she carefully kneeled down on her board, turned it around and began paddling back out.

I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding. She was so amazing. I nearly had a heart attack this morning when I saw her in the woods.

What had she been doing there? Just walking around? Doesn't she know a rouge vampire or something could attack her?

No Seth of course she doesn't know that. She doesn't know anything about vampires. I mentally slapped myself for being so stupid.

"Where back!" I heard Tom say form behind me. I managed to tear my eyes away from Kala to turn around and face Tom and Seb who were now in wet suits and both had surfboards under their arms. Seb was also carrying three beach towels, which he dumped on the sand.

They sat down and quickly took their shoes off to go in the water.

"So all four of you surf?" I asked.

"Yeah, well we all know _how_ to surf but its mainly just Kala who is the fanatic. Anything to do with the beach or swimming or water she loves." Seb explained.

"Yeah we do it occasionally." Tom added.

I was confused, "Wait if you moved from Phoenix how did you learn to surf? There aren't any beaches in Phoenix." I asked.

"Oh our parents took us on holidays to the coast all the time and our Dad taught us." Tom explained as he stood up.

"Do you surf?" Seb asked me.

I shook my head, "Nah we're into other recreational activities here." I grinned.

"Like what?" Seb asked.

"Cliff diving." I told them casually, grinning again when their eyes widened.

"Awesome! You'll have to take us someday!" Tom said excitedly.

"Sure one day when the weather and the surf is good." I told them.

"You won't be too bored sitting here will you?" Seb asked just as he began his way towards the most likely freezing water.

"He'll be right, I'll be with him." I heard a beautiful voice say from behind me.

I turned to see Kala, all wet and dripping in her wetsuit, her board gripped tightly under her left arm.

She smiled at me and my heart skipped a beat.

"You didn't stay in too long." Tom said sounding surprised.

Kala rolled her eyes, "I don't live in the water Tom I have been known to walk on land on occasions you know."

"Well that's news to me." Tom snickered and got another eye roll from Kala. She was so cute when she did that.

"Okay so you two can keep each other warm while you are waiting cause its pretty cold out here." Seb winked and Tom high-fived him.

The two of them ran off into the water as Kala growled at them her face bright red.

"Stupid primate brothers couldn't be mature if their lives depended on it." She mumbled angrily.

I grinned at her, "Seb brought you a towel." I said as I handed one to her.

She looked up at me and I gazed into her deep, dark blue eyes that had little streaks of gold in them.

"Uhh thanks." She said, not taking her eyes off me. We held each other's gaze for another minute until a look of recognition crossed Kala's face.

"Chocolate!" she cried and my breathing stopped.

I immediately knew what she was talking about. Chocolate was the name she had given to me in my wolf form when I had found her this morning. She could not possibly know I was the wolf so why did she call out that name?

"Huh?" I asked trying to act confused even though I knew exactly what she meant by the name.

"You-your eyes, they look like Chocolates." She told me.

Uh-oh, she knew! But how could she know? Maybe she was a genius or something! And she was so smart that she worked it out. But that didn't make sense because what I am can not be explained in a scientific way as far as I know. So how did she know?

Okay hold on Seth. I told myself, just calm down and think for a minute. She never said I _was _Chocolate, she just said that my eyes _looked_ like Chocolates. And seeing as she doesn't know that I know who and what Chocolate is I should make out like I had no idea what or who she is talking about! Brilliant Seth! I mentally gave myself a pat on the back for being so smart.

"Who's Chocolate?" I asked still in my confused voice.

"The wolf I met in the forest this morning." She explained. A second later she clamped her hands over her mouth a shocked look on her face.

She hadn't meant to tell me that.

She tried to laugh as if she was joking but she wasn't doing a very good job.

"It's okay I won't tell." I smiled at her.

She looked at me incredulously, "I just told you I met a _wolf_ in the forest and you answered with 'I won't tell'?" I nodded.

She looked at me suspiciously, "Why won't you tell? And how do you know I don't want the others to know?"

I shrugged, "Well it's obvious you didn't mean to tell me in the first place so you obviously don't want anyone else to know seeing as that was a slip up and I won't tell because it's not my place to dob you in." I explained.

The suspicious look vanished, "That's very… nice of you." Kala said, "Thanks. I just don't want the others to know cause they won't want me to be walking around the woods so early in the morning alone and-"

"You don't have to explain to me." I interrupted her.

"I know but I feel like I have to." she answered.

"Well you don't." I said.

"Well I want to, and now I have, well mostly seeing as you interrupted me." She grinned at me and my day suddenly got a whole lot brighter thanks to her smile.

I grinned back and gave her an apologetic look, "Well it's okay anyway because I have lived here all my life I know it's not the giant wolves you need to look out for. It's the vampires." I laughed and she laughed with me. What I had said was completely true, who knows what human-blood-drinking vampires might be wandering around the woods one day when Kala is out? But of course Kala had no idea that it was true.

Kala's laugh was music to my ears. It was so beautiful. But that beautiful music cut off suddenly.

"Hang on I didn't say anything about the wolf being giant." Again her face was full of suspicion.

Oh crap. She was perceptive. I slipped up, she was right, she hadn't said anything about giant wolves. Crap! What do I do? What do I say? I certainly can't tell her the whole truth just yet! She would freak out and bolt and I would probably never see her again.

"I know but I had sort of just added that part to the whole joke thing. You know giant wolves, vampires, mythical creatures. Ha-ha funny funny?" I tried to quickly cover myself and, thank the Lord; it seemed to work because the suspicion cleared from Kala's face.

"Oh right, duh, sorry for going all 'guilty until proven innocent' on you." She apologized; her face was painted with a red tint.

I grinned at her trying to ease her embarrassment, "It's cool."

She nodded but I could see she was still blushing.

I sat down and patted a spot next to me to get her to join me. She sat down next to me, she had her towel wrapped around her shoulders and her long, damp hair was slowly drying.

"So…Did you enjoy last night?" I asked unable to think of anything else to say.

Kala smiled as she looked out at the ocean, "I liked the part where I was awake yeah."

"I liked the whole night." I said softly and she looked up at me.

Our eyes met again and I found myself unable to pull my gaze away. As if in a trance we slowly leaned closer to each other and when our lips were just an inch apart Tom and Seb decided they would crash our party.

"Well now, when I said you two should keep each other warm I didn't really mean it." Seb said loudly enough for the trance to break.

Blinking as if just realizing what was happening Kala quickly leaned back, her face immediately going red. I reluctantly pulled back too. If only they could have waited two seconds before interrupting. I sighed and looked up at Tom and Seb who were both grinning like the devils they were down at us.

"Go dry off so we can go back to Seth's." Kala mumbled grumpily.

I smiled down at her, she was so cute when she was angry. I just wanted to wrap my arms around her and never, ever let go.

She caught my eye and looked quickly away going red again.

"Sure, we'll dry off as quickly as we can if you two can keep your eyes off each other long enough." Tom said with an evil grin.

After sending her brothers a death glare Kala picked up her towel and board and began stomping up the beach without a word.

Seb rolled his eyes, "You'd better go after her Seth."

"Why me?" I asked.

"One because if we did she would probably injure us and two because she wants _you_ to. Trust me, we know." Tom answered.

This time it was my turn to roll my eyes, "You know you two aren't very good at the whole over-protective brother act. Which is a good thing." I hastily added just in case they decided to change their minds.

They both laughed, "We don't need to be, Ryan does a good enough job of that on his own."

"Oh… bummer." I said.

They grinned, "Yeah. Bummer for you." Seb said.

"We'll meet you back at your house." Tom called after me as I began to follow Kala.

"Yup." I called back.

I saw Kala walking away from the truck now, without her board or her towel, in just her wetsuit. She was headed towards the forest. I could tell by her stride that she was angry. Her hands were clenched into fists and her steps were heavy. She was stomping.

I jogged to catch up to her.

"Hey." I said as I reached her.

She turned to look at me but kept walking, "I'm going for a walk." She announced.

"In your wetsuit?" I asked.

She stopped and looked down at herself.

After a moments hesitation she sighed and said "I guess not."

"So we can go back to my house?" I asked cautiously.

With another sigh she nodded.

I grinned at her, "Great. Don't look so sad about that either. I'm pretty sure we still have some cookies from this morning." I knew she loved them.

And, just like I had hoped, at the mention of cookies her eyes lit up and she grinned up at me.

"So what are we standing here for?" She asked and turned around. We began walking quickly back to the truck only to find when we got there that it wasn't there any more.

"They left without us! They are making us walk! Oooo I am going to _kill_ them!" Kala cried in frustration.

"Kala. My house isn't that far. It won't take us long to walk back." I tried to calm her down and it seemed to work. I smiled inside with the knowledge that I was able to calm her.

Kala looked up at me, "But what if they eat all the cookies?" she whined.

The look on her face, I couldn't help it. I cracked up laughing.

And then Kala joined in. Did I mention I loved her laugh? Well just in case, I loved her laugh.

After we had finished laughing I began leading us back to my house, it was about a five minute walk form where we were. As we walked I peeked at her from the corner of my eye. Then I peeked down at her left hand that was inches away from mine. I could practically feel it in my own.

After a moments thought, I took hold of her hand. I held my breath, waiting for her to pull her hand away, to yell and scream at me and then run.

But it didn't happen. Kala didn't even look like she had noticed. But when I peeked down at her again I saw that now she was smiling to herself. Her smile was so beautiful. She was so beautiful.

"What's your favorite color?" Kala suddenly asked me looking up at me.

I blinked, "Huh?" Was my brilliant response.

"What is your favorite color?" She asked again.

"Blue." I said without a thought. Well actually it used to be green but Kala's eyes were just so beautiful it made me convert.

"Why did you want to know that?" I asked confused. It was such a random question.

"I just felt like it was something I should know." She answered vaguely.

"Okay." I said. It looked like it would take me some time before I even _began_ to understand the way my imprint's mind worked. And that meant spending more time with her, which, of course, I had no problem with in the slightest.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm a day late! I'm sorry! I just had a heap of stuff on yesterday and I didn't get to update. But it's up now! and this is one of the longest chapters so far :) it's either the longest or the second longest... I dunno. Its one of them though :D Thanks for the reviews :) Enjoy :)**

* * *

Kala's P.O.V

Chapter 13:

I felt like I was soaring inside. You know, flying. It felt so good to have Seth's hand in mine. Like it was… I dunno, it was just awesome.

I know I probably freaked him out a little when I asked him what his favorite colour was but I had to. I needed to know more about him and that was just the first question that came into my mind. I smiled to myself when I thought about his answer. Blue. Blue was my favorite color too!

We had been walking for about two minutes back to Seth's house and it had just started sprinkling, but I had no problem with that. I did however have a problem with Tom and Seb taking the truck back and leaving Seth and I out alone. Okay so I didn't really have a problem with the alone with Seth part, but I did have a problem with the taking the truck back part. I mean seriously!

I huffed in annoyance at them. Seth looked down at me, "Your brothers?" he asked.

I looked at him in surprise, "Yeah. How did you know?"

He grinned, "You get that look when you are annoyed at them. I noticed yesterday."

Huh. I didn't say anything. Well what was I supposed to say?

"So what's your favorite colour?" Seth asked.

I grinned at the question and looked up at him, "Blue."

He grinned back at me and my heart skipped a beat, "Okay what's your favorite animal?" he asked.

Well it used to be horses but after my little encounter this morning… "Umm can I have two?" I asked and without waiting for an answer said, "Wolves and horses."

I was surprised to see that Seth's dark, chocolate eyes, so much like Chocolate's, light up like a kid on Christmas morning.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Wolves. They are pretty awesome." He grinned at me and I got the feeling I was missing something. Like there was an inside joke or something.

"I'm missing something aren't I?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He answered sounding sort of nervous.

"Like with Leah and Ryan last night?" I guessed.

I was surprised to see him nod. I had only taken a random guess. I raised my eyebrows at him and he looked away, avoiding my gaze.

I laughed, "This is like some mystery story or something, I feel like a detective trying to figure everything out."

Seth looked at me cautiously, "And I feel like the bad guy that your gonna bust sooner or later for whatever reason. Your way too observant you know."

I laughed, "I'll only bust you if you have something to hide from me."

He laughed too but it sounded sort of forced.

"We're back. See it didn't take too long did it?" Seth announced. Changing the subject.

"No it wasn't, but that doesn't mean I don't get to totally kick Seb and Tom's butts for ditching us."

"No it doesn't. Actually I can't wait to see you do it." Seth shrugged with a grin.

I pretended to push up my sleeves, "Lets do this." I said in my 'manly' voice.

We laughed as we stepped inside. I could hear the tv on from the living room and followed Seth in. We found Ryan and Leah curled up on the couch and Seb and Tom leaning against it on the floor. They were watching a movie I recognized to be one of the Pirates of the Caribbean movies.

"Tom. Seb. You are so gonna get it." I said calmly as I sat down next to Seth on the floor.

They looked at me warily but didn't say anything. I grinned to myself. Now what should I do to get back at them…

I didn't watch the movie. I spent the whole time planning my revenge.

When the movie ended we headed to the kitchen and got some lunch. Cheese sandwiches to be exact.

"Knock knock!" We heard a voice coming from the front door.

"Come in!" Leah called as she took another bite of her sandwich.

It was Jake. He walked in with nothing but a pair of ripped shorts on. Shirtless.

"Hey guys." He said and I nodded to him, my mouth full.

Jake looked to Seth, "I was just over the Cullens, Alice nearly killed me with her hug when I told her. Just imagine what she will do to you." He grinned evilly.

I looked at Seth confused and saw Leah roll her eyes. Who was Alice? Was she Seth's girlfriend? I didn't see z girl hanging out with him at school and I was sure there wasn't an Alice at the bonfire last night.

Seth looked scared, "I bet she throws a party or something." He groaned.

I caught his eye and he smiled at me, "The Cullens are friends of ours. I'll bring you over to meet them sometime. The Cullen's are Renesmee's family."

I let out a sigh of relief, friends, they were just friends. "I would love to meet them. Renesmee is so cute."

Jake nodded, "She is one amazing kid. And actually Seth, they invited us all over. Now."

"Will they all be there?" Leah asked.

Jake rolled his eyes at her for some reason and nodded, "They said they want to meet Ryan, Seb, Tom and Kala. All of them. Alice was practically bouncing around the house in excitement. Actually she _was_ bouncing around the house in excitement…"

Seth snorted in amusement, "We'd better go then, wouldn't want to keep Alice waiting. She'll destroy the house."

I looked at the guys, and raised an eyebrow at them all. It was a silent question asking them if they wanted to go. They all nodded, "We'd love to meet your friends." Ryan said.

Leah looked at him warily, "You don't have to, I know this isn't what we expected we would be doing today. They'll understand if you say no."

Seb snorted, "And what _did_ you expect to be doing today may I ask?"

We all stated laughing except for Leah and Ryan who had both gone red.

"It's okay Leah. We'll go." Ryan said to her quietly and wrapped an arm around her waist hugging her to his side.

"Okay." She answered and wrapped her own arm around his waist.

"Good, lets go." Jake said and headed out the door.

"How are we getting there?" Tom asked.

"I brought my car, Seth, you and Kala can ride in mine and the rest of you can go in Ryan's truck." Jake said.

I slid into the back seat of Jake's car and Seth slid in next to me.

"So you ditched me for the girl huh Seth?" Jake turned around grinning at Seth from the driver's seat.

"Course I did, it was either butt ugly Jake, or this beautiful angel." He gestured to me and I felt my face burn in embarrassment, "What would you choose?"

"Fair enough." Jake laughed.

I looked shyly up at Seth, "beautiful angel?" I asked.

He grinned down at me, "The complete truth."

I looked away my face burning again. Damn my blush! I could feel my heart banging against my rib cage. Seth called me beautiful. Seth called me an angel. I chanted ecstatically in my head.

Ten minutes of silent chanting in my head and we had reached a ridiculously large machine house surrounded by trees.

"Duuuuuude." I heard Seb say as he got out of the truck that had pulled up next to us.

"Lemme guess, these guys are rich right? Cause the only other person rich enough to own a house like this would be the Queen of England. Or Tom Cruise." Tom said.

I looked at him as if he was mentally ill, "Tom Cruise?" I asked.

Tom nodded, "Yeah I read in this magazine that he was as rich as the Queen of England."

I rolled my eyes, "What magazine did you read that in?"

He shrugged, "I dunno it was ages ago."

"And why were you reading a magazine that had information on the amount of money Tom Cruise owns?" Seb asked Tom incredulously.

"It had a picture of an awesome car on the front and I thought it was a car magazine. Turns out the car was _owned_ by Tom Cruise." Tom said, defending his masculinity.

I rolled my eyes, "Can we stop discussing Tom Cruise and go inside now please?"

They nodded and I followed Seth and Jake up the porch steps and through the front door that Jake opened without knocking.

The first thing I noticed was that the downstairs of the house was a pretty much just a large open space. The next thing I noticed was that there were five people standing to the side, obviously waiting to greet us.

I unintentionally gasped. They were beautiful. All of them. There were two males and three females, the smallest I recognized. Renesmee.

"Jakey!" she cried and ran up to hug him. Jake swung her up in a hug laughing.

The older male stepped forward, he was very pale, but then I noticed that they all were. The man had blond hair and golden eyes. He looked like one of those old time movie stars.

"Hello, I'm Dr Carlisle Cullen. This is my wife Esme, my son Edward, his wife Bella and my niece Renesmee but I think you have already met her." He said with a kind smile as he introduced his family.

Looking at the five of them and comparing their looks I couldn't' really see any resemblance between them at all, apart from Edward and Nessie having the same odd bronze hair colour. Edward didn't look at all like Carlisle or Esme even though Carlisle introduced him as his son.

"It's great to meet you." Ryan said as he shook Carlisle's hand, "I'm Ryan and this is Sebastian, Tom and Kala."

"Hello." I smiled at them.

"Hi Kala!" Nessie said to me as she jumped down from Jake's arms and ran to hug me.

Laughing I knelt down to her height to hug her. She was so cute!

"I see Nessie has made a new friend." Edward said smiling.

I grinned up at him, "How can anyone not like her?" I asked. And it was true, Nessie was just so cute and innocent looking you couldn't _not_ like her.

"Ohmygod! Are they here?! Why didn't anyone tell me?! Jasper!" A high pitched but beautiful voice came from upstairs.

A woman appeared at the top of the stairs, her golden eyes huge with excitement. She ran down the stairs and stopped in front of me grinning crazily.

"Hi! I'm Alice! It's so nice to meet you! I'm so glad you all came!" she gushed excitedly. Alice was short with short, black, spiky hair and golden eyes. Her stature reminded me of a pixy.

I grinned at her, she reminded me of Katie, "Hi Alice, I'm Kala, this is Tom, Seb and Ryan." I said introducing my brothers to her.

"Hi!" Alice waved at them. Then she turned back to me and hugged me. Yeah, you read right. She hugged me. I was so shocked I didn't move.

I heard Seth and Edward groan, "Alice, could you _please_ not give her a heart attack. They aren't used to your… they aren't used to you." Edward said.

Alice rolled her eyes but let go of me. I smiled at her though and said, "It's okay I don't mind hugs, although it might be a good idea not to hug them," I gestured to my brothers, "They will probably try and act all macho and say, 'I don't hug, I'm too manly for those.'" I grinned at her.

Everyone started laughing but Seb, Tom and Ryan just glared at me. I stuck my tongue out at them. Childish I know but I couldn't help myself.

"Seth!" Alice cried and hugged him too. I don't know why but when she did that I felt something… like I was… jealous. Weird.

"Well, now that I have introduced myself you have to meet Jasper!" Alice said as she pulled a tall blond guy forward. I didn't even notice him arrive.

This guy was tall, blond, sort of lanky but I could see the muscles through his shirt. He also shared the golden eyes that everyone else in the Cullen family seemed to have. Apart from Nessie who had brown eyes.

"Hello, nice to meet you." He said in a calm voice.

"Hi." We all said in unison.

Then we all started laughing, "I thought it was only twins that did that." Jake said grinning.

"Where just cool like that that we don't have to be twins to be able to do it." I answered.

"We're baaack!" A loud booming voice called from where I expected the kitchen to be.

Then a tall, seriously buffed guy with curly brown hair, pale skin and golden eyes walked in followed by probably the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Ever.

She was pale, like the rest of her family with blond hair that fell to the middle of her back, she had the same golden eyes and walked with a confident stride that said, 'I know I'm way more beautiful than you.'

"They're here already! Sorry for being late. We got caught up." The curly haired guy grinned.

"I'm Emmett, this is Rosalie." He introduced himself.

I smiled at them but when Rosalie looked at me with cold eyes the smile fell off my face. What did I do to her?

"Well now that we all know each other how about some guitar hero!" Emmett cried and ran for the couch that was across from a giant tv.

"Yes!" all the guys cried out at once and rushed after Emmett, and yes that included Carlisle but I suspected that he would just watch and not actually play.

So while the boys fought over who would play the drums, I followed the girls into the kitchen where I could smell something very delicious coming from the oven.

"I decided that since you would be coming over that I should probably have something ready for you so Bella and I made cookies for you all." Esme said with a warm smile as she pulled two trays of cookies out of the oven and then went back and got two more out.

It was official. I was in heaven. I breathed in the heavenly scent of the chocolate chip cookies and sighed happily. "Esme, you are my hero." I said.

She laughed, a beautiful sound, like bells, and said "You haven't tried them yet dear."

"Yeah but I can tell by the smell that they are going to taste amazing. I'll just wait a minute for them to cool down before I confirm that though." I said smiling at her.

"So Jake tells us that you guys moved from Phoenix? I used to live there too." Bella said smiling at me.

So this was his friend that moved here from Phoenix. "Yeah, we decided that we needed a change in scenery and La Push is the complete opposite from Phoenix so we moved." I explained not going into the other reason why we decided to move.

"Your right about it being the complete opposite." Bella grinned, "I hated it when I first came here. All the rain, the clouds, the cold." She laughed.

"But you like it here now right?" I asked. She nodded, "I have family here. I mean my Mom and her husband are living in Jacksonville but my new family, Edward and the Cullens, live here." Bella explained.

"And Charlie." Esme reminded here.

"Yeah. And my Dad." Bella nodded.

"Oh well the climate here isn't really a problem for us." I said, "I'm happy as long as we are near water, Tom is happy as long as we are near a forest and Seb and Ryan couldn't really care less." I explained.

"Well that's always helpful." Bella said and I nodded grinning at her.

"I think it should be safe to try one of the cookies now." Esme announced as she slid the cookies carefully off the tray and onto a plate.

"Yes!" I cried and grabbed one of the cookies. The chocolate chips melted in my mouth as I bit into it and I nearly drooled. These were the best damn cookies I had ever tasted!

"These. Are. Amazing!" I cried as I grabbed another one of the delicious cookies.

They all laughed but none of them grabbed one for themselves., "Aren't you having any?" I asked.

They all shook their heads, "Maybe later." Alice said, obviously speaking for all of them.

"Actually I might have one. They do smell really good." Leah said and she took one of the cookies from the plate as I went for my third.

Esme looked at her in surprise and Bella raised her eyebrows, Alice just grinned, Nessie smiled but Rosalie didn't show any emotion at Leah's decision. It was like they were surprised or something that Leah had decided to have a cookie. Okay then.

"Is that cookies I smell?" I heard Jake ask from the living room where the boys were still playing guitar hero.

"Yes, come and get them." Esme called.

"Oh no! Kal is already in there! She'll have eaten them all already!" I heard Tom cry. I rolled my eyes and reached for my fourth cookie. What? They were yummy.

Everyone else laughed while I watched, my eyes narrowed, savoring my cookie, as Tom rushed into the kitchen followed by Ryan, Seb, Jake and Seth.

"It's okay guys! There are still some left!" He sighed dramatically and I rolled my eyes again. Drama Queen.

The guys grabbed one cookie each for themselves, "Mmmm. These are great Esme." Seth said appreciatively as he bit into his cookie.

The guys nodded, their mouths too full to talk.

"You know Tom you are the biggest drama queen I know." I glared at my twin. In answer to my insult Tom just stuffed another cookie in his mouth, grinning like the devil he is.

"Boo Ya! I am kicking all of your butts!" Emmett shouted from the living room.

"No fair! You were supposed to pause it!" Jake whined and they all rushed back out.

Once they were gone I grabbed one more cookie and promised myself it would be my last.

"Well while the men are off playing their games how about I take you on a tour of the house Kala?" Alice asked.

"Sure." I said.

Alice lead me around downstairs, showing me the different rooms. I was amazed with the wall that was made of glass.

Then we went upstairs. She pointed out Edward's old room, Carlisle and Esme's room, Emmett and Rosalie's room, Renesme's room, Carlisle's office and lastly, we reached her and Jasper's room.

"Okay, you can come in here, I have to show you my pride and joy." She told me and pulled me into her room.

Like the rest of the Cullen's house, this room was massive. There was a huge king-sized bed in the middle of the room and two doors on opposite walls. One of which led to the bathroom Alice told me.

"And this door leads to my favorite place in the whole house." She exclaimed. Alice opened the door and gestured for me to enter. I did and gasped when I saw what the room contained.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Chapter 14! Just wanted to say thanks to you guys who reviewed! It really motivated me! :) And to those of you who are reading this story but aren't reviewing... please review! Even if it is to criticize, constructive criticism is welcomed! :) so R&R? please? Oh yeah! and I put the link to the dress Kala tried on up on my profile. I hope it works and you guys can see it. :) Anyway enjoy! :)**

* * *

Kala's P.O.V

Chapter 14:

I saw clothes. Hundreds of clothes. Thousands of clothes. _Millions_ of clothes. Okay so maybe I was exaggerating bit now but still. There were _so many clothes!_ And the _shoes!_ There were definitely thousands of them. Heels. Flats. Flip flops. Every type of shoe I could name and then some I couldn't.

"Don't you love it!?" Alice asked me excitedly.

"Have you ever stopped to think that you might be just a _tiny_ bit obsessed?" I asked her. I was honestly amazed and a little freaked out that a person could be this obsessed. I had _never_ seen this many clothes in the one place before. _Ever._

"Well, maybe… But who cares if I'm obsessed?" Alice laughed.

"Alice! You should have warned Kala before you showed her! Now she's in shock!" Bella scowled Alice from behind me. I turned to her and grinned.

"Sorry Kala." Alice apologized happily. I laughed, "That's okay. I've just never seen this many clothes in the one place before. Especially not someone's wardrobe." I explained.

"Neither had I until I met Alice." Bella told me grinning.

"You can never have too many clothes." Alice defended herself.

"_Sure_ you can't Alice." Bella said sarcastically.

With a huff Alice began shifting through hangers of what looked like extremely expensive dresses.

"Here!" She cried triumphantly as she pulled out a beautiful silky blue dress that I guessed came to about mid thigh with a sparkly silver ribbon and bow on the front. It looked very expensive.

"That's beautiful Alice." I said gazing at the dress.

"I know. Now, try it on!" She demanded, shoving the dress into my hands.

"Huh? Why?" I asked holding the dress delicately.

"Cause I want to see if it fits you!" she told me as if it was obvious.

"What's the point Alice?" I asked.

"Because it's yours?" she said again as if it was obvious.

I began rapidly shaking my head. "No. No it's not. It's beautiful and I love it but I can't have it! It must have cost hundreds! Why would you give it to me? No. I'm sorry Alice but I'm not taking it." I told her and tried to hand it back to her but she locked her hands behind her back shaking her head grinning.

"Nope! I'm not taking it back. You have to at least try it on!" she said and before I could shove it back into her arms she skipped out the door.

I looked helplessly at Bella who was looking at me as if she knew exactly what I was feeling.

"Sorry but she isn't going to take it back until you try it on. So best to get it over with." She said and after giving me a smile she left.

"Close the door!" I heard Alice cry and the door to Alice's gigantic closet slammed shut and I heard the lock click. They locked me in! What the hell?

"I'm not letting you out until you try it on! And I will know if you haven't! You have to come out and show us!" Alice called from behind the locked door.

"Well I guess I'll just stay in here then! Cause I'm not trying it on!" I called back stubbornly.

"Fine! But the boys will eat all the cookies and won't leave you any!" She called back and I could practically see the devilish grin she had on her beautiful face.

I had just met this girl and she already knew my weakness! And she was trying to blackmail me! And damn it! It was working! I couldn't let the boys eat all the cookies!

So with a growl and a sigh I quickly changed into the dress. It felt so good, the silk against my skin. I wish there was a mirror in here so I could see what I looked like…

"Come out so we can see Kala!" Alice called. How did she know I had it on already? Ugh!

I heard the door click and I opened the door and walked back out into Alice's room.

And to my great embarrassment, surprise and anger, it seemed that Alice felt the need to bring my brothers, Seth and Jake, Rosalie and Nessie up here too to see me in this dress.

"Alice!" I hissed at her when I saw all the people in the room. I hated attention. I really did. And I never wore dresses! This was probably one of the very few times that my brothers had seen me in a dress. Great there goes my reputation.

Alice just grinned back at me, her golden eyes sparkling as I glared at her.

"Kala…what did Alice do to you?" Tom asked looking at me.

"Yeah. You never wear dresses." Seb added.

"You look weird. You look… girly." Ryan concluded.

I rolled my eyes at my idiot head brothers, "Firstly Alice _forced_ me into this, secondly, I have been known to wear a dress and thirdly, that's probably because I _am_ a girl."

"She doesn't look weird!" Alice rounded on my brothers.

"She looks beautiful." Seth said quietly looking at me. I locked eyes with him and suddenly felt very self-conscious. I could feel the blush rise up on my cheeks.

"Dude. What the hell?" Ryan asked looking at Seth suspiciously.

Seth looked at Ryan and his eyes widened a little bit. As if he didn't realize he had just said that out loud. "Nothing." He said hastily but Ryan still looked suspicious.

"I agree with Seth. You look beautiful Kala. That dress matches your eyes perfectly." Rosalie said kindly to me. I was a bit taken aback I'll admit. I mean when she first looked at me, it wasn't exactly the friendliest look I had ever gotten. I wonder what changed her mind.

"Umm thank you." I thanked her a little confused by her sudden change in mood towards me.

"I love it Kal! You look very pretty. You should wear dresses more often!" Nessie told me. I blushed again. I didn't like all this attention.

"Thanks Nessie. Dresses just aren't really my thing." I told her kindly.

"Obviously, this is like the third time I have ever seen you in a dress." Tom said rudely. I glared at him.

"Well now that we are done discussing my appearance. I'll just change back." I announced and rushed back into Alice's closet to get changed back into normal clothes.

"Don't bother putting it back Kala! It's yours now!" Alice called behind the closed door.

I rolled my eyes, "No it isn't!" I called back to her as I got changed and placed the dress back on it's hanger.

I walked back out the door to find that everyone was still waiting for me. Then I remembered why I even put the dress on in the first place. The cookies!

So, trying to be discreet about it, I slowly made my way out the door with the others behind me. I glanced back and quickly sprinted for the stairs.

"I bags first pick on another cookie!" I cried laughing like the weirdo I am as I rushed down the stairs.

"What? That is so not fair Kal!" Tom cried as he ran after me.

I ran down the stairs and had just reached the bottom of the stairs when all of a sudden a huge, heavy weight fell on top of me. With a surprised squeak, yeah I squeaked, escaping my mouth I fell forward, the weight still on top of me and crashed down hard on the floor.

Ouch. I felt my breath woosh out of me in a huff and I lay there stunned for a minute trying to figure out what the heck just happened.

"Oops." Tom said as he lifted himself off me.

"Tom! What the hell?!" I gasped out as I tried to get my breath back.

"Are you guys okay?" Carlisle asked coming up to us, a worried look on his face.

"I'm fine." I said, sitting up still trying to get my breath back.

"Sorry Kal." Tom said looking at me sheepishly as he held out a hand to help me up. I took it.

"Kala! Are you alright? Are you hurt? Do you need to go to the hospital? Carlisle! Is she okay?" Seth asked worriedly as he reached the bottom of the stairs and sat on his heels looking at me as if I was on my deathbed.

"I'm fine Seth." I said, finally having my breath back, "Its just that Tom is a clumsy, _heavy_, teenage boy who feels he is obligated to try and beat me at everything! Even getting the first cookie!" I ended up glaring at Tom who grinned sheepishly back.

"Maybe Carlisle should look at you." Ryan said, he had a worried look on his face just like the rest of the people currently in this house. Except for Alice and Edward, who were both just grinning at me. And now, I was, once again, the center of attention. I sighed in frustration.

"I'm fine. Really. But I think after this incident that I definitely deserve the first pick of the cookies now." I smirked at Tom who grinned back at me. I led the way into the kitchen and grabbed the largest cookie there. Mmmmmmm. I leaned back on the bench and looked at everyone as they filed into the kitchen after me.

I smiled to myself when I noticed Leah and Ryan were holding hands. I was happy for them. Ryan needed someone. Not that he didn't have us, he just needed someone else. I think he felt pressure, being the oldest and all, that he needed to look after us all. Leah was good for him.

I sighed. I wish I had someone like that. Well now. Didn't that thought just come out of nowhere. My eyes drifted to Seth and we locked eyes for a minute. I felt my heart skip a beat. I tried to look away. Really, I did. But I just couldn't. There was something so… familiar about his chocolate colored eyes. They just looked so much like Chocolate's! Okay hold up, why am I saying that Seth and a _wolf_ have the same eyes? There is something seriously wrong with me.

While I was thinking all of this I still hadn't broken eye contact with Seth. And if I had been paying more attention I would have noticed that the room had gone all quiet and that everyone was looking at Seth and I. But seeing as I wasn't paying attention to anything apart from Seth's eyes, I didn't notice.

"Seth!" Alice said suddenly and Seth and I broke eye contact. We both looked at Alice.

"I forgot to tell you that I won't be able to come tonight." She told him.

Seth got a confused look on his face, "What?"

"Tonight, we were going to that restaurant in Port Angeles. Remember? To talk about your report?" Alice continued.

Seth still looked confused, "What do you mean Alice?"

Alice huffed in annoyance, "Remember? You had to ask me about that artist for your report at school? And they had a painting from the artist in that restaurant in Port Angeles? And we decided we would eat there? Remember? The artist was Degas?" Alice gave Seth a meaningful look and jerked her head towards me but when I turned around and saw that there was a painting behind me I guessed Alice was talking about the painting and not me.

"Oh! Yeah! I remember! Right! Ummm…it's too bad you can't come… I really needed help on that report. I have never even heard of Degas before. And that report is due tomorrow!" Seth wailed finally understanding what Alice was talking about.

"Degas?" I asked. I loved Degas! He was one of my favorite artists ever!

"Is that that French dude that does all the ballet paintings?" Tom asked me.

I rolled my eyes and his choice of words but nodded.

"You know him?" Seth asked, looking at me hopefully.

I nodded, "Yeah, I love him! He is one of my favorite artists!"

"Excellent! Now we don't have to cancel the booking after all! You can take Kala with you Seth! Kala can help you!" Alice cried happily.

"That would be great! But only if you want to. You don't have to." Seth said looking at me hopefully. I couldn't resist that look.

"Sure I'll go! I want to help you pass." I smiled at Seth. I nearly started jumping up and down screaming like a girl I was so happy. I'm going to dinner with Seth! I'm going to dinner with Seth! I chanted in my head. No Kala! Bad Kala! Stop! It's not a date! Your just going to help him with his project and to do that you will both be going to a restaurant and be eating there together. Yeah. Not a date at all.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I updated twice on the same day! :D This is cause its like a week till christmas and i probably wont be updating next week and i felt bad so i figured i'd just write another chapter and post t for next week :) I really loved writing this chapter :) I mean i love this whole story but this chapter was especially fun :) so yeah hope you enjoy it and Merry Christmas! :) oh and Happy New Year :)**

* * *

Kala's P.O.V

Chapter 15:

I was currently sitting on a chair in Alice's giant bathroom that was bigger than my own room at home.

My brothers, Jake and Seth had all gone home and Seth had said he would pick me up at five thirty and we would drive to the restaurant in Port Angeles for our booking at six thirty.

Why was I sitting in Alice's bathroom instead of my own you ask? Because Alice practically carried me up here and locked me in as soon as I had told Seth I would help him with his report.

My brothers had told me they were leaving through the locked door while I sat grumpily on a chair. I was amazed that Alice and I had become such good friends after only just meeting but Alice was the type of person that made it practically impossible _not_ to like. But that didn't mean that I was seriously thinking of trashing her perfect bathroom for locking me in here.

Just then when I was deciding what part I would mess up first I heard the door click and it opened revealing Alice, grinning evilly, Bella who looked at me as if she knew exactly what I was going through, she probably did, and Rosalie who was examining her perfect oval nails.

They walked in and closed and locked the door behind them. What did they think I would do? Crash tackle them to escape? …That wasn't such a bad idea though.

"Now don't come up with any ideas about crash tackling us or something to escape." Alice warned me.

Okay how did she know my plan? Was she psychic or something? Jeez.

"Damn. There goes my plan." I huffed and the three of them laughed.

"Right, I'll do the makeup, Rose, Bella, you work on the hair." Alice instructed and the three of them got to work without even waiting for me to voice my opinion, which was that this was ridiculous, on the situation.

"So I don't get a say in this at all?" I asked.

"Nope." Alice said making a popping sound with the p.

"This isn't even a date or anything! I'm just helping Seth with an assignment!" I cried in frustration.

"Oh Kala it might as well be a date, we all see how you two look at each other." Rosalie said as if it was so obvious that this was a date. Which it wasn't.

"How can you say that when we only _met_ yesterday?" I asked in exasperation.

"We are all very observant. Plus we know love when we see it." Bella said.

"Love?" I asked incredulously, "You think I love Seth? You think Seth loves _me_? We only _just_ _met_!"

"So?" Alice asked.

"So? I think that the word love is a bit much just yet." I said.

"Aha! So you admit that you at least like him!" Alice cried triumphantly.

I mentally slapped myself for saying that, "Well… yeah I guess I do." I figured that there was really no point in lying, they already knew anyway.

"Excellent! Acceptance is the first step." Alice said, jeez she sounded like she was counseling a drug addict or something. Then again Seth's eyes were pretty intoxicating… Ugh. Since when did I totally zone out because I was thinking of some guy's eyes. Well Seth isn't really some guy… Ugh! I am annoying myself! In my head! I am so weird. Maybe I do need counseling. Oh wait. Alice is talking. I wasn't listening. What did she say? Uh oh. She doesn't look too happy. I'd better start paying attention now.

"What did you say?" I asked.

Alice sighed in annoyance, "I said that you are totally wearing that dress you tried on earlier."

"What? Why? What's wrong with the clothes I'm wearing?" I asked.

Alice gave me a look that said 'are you serious?' and Rosalie actually said, "Are you serious?"

"Your wearing the dress, even if I have to hold you down and shove it on you. And I don't want to do that. It would ruin your hair." Alice threatened me.

"Which by the way is done." Bella added.

I looked in the mirror and saw that Bella and Rosalie had done something to my hair to make it look shiny and pulled half of it up with a clip so that it was off my face but left a few strands to just frame my face nicely. I looked, dare I say, pretty.

"Jeez what are you guys? Professional hair dressers?" I asked them. They laughed.

"That's good cause I'm done too!" Alice announced and she stepped away from my face.

She had put mascara on my eye lashes which made them look extremely long, a little bit of blush and a little bit of lip gloss that made my lips shiny and wet looking. I liked it, I wasn't completely covered in make-up which was good. I wasn't really a make-up kind of girl. Living with three brothers contributed to that immensely. I was practically a guy anyway, or so Tom liked to think the way he was so careless about crash talking me down the stairs earlier.

"Right! Now for the dress! Your lucky you can just step into it and it doesn't have to go over your head, otherwise that would have ruined your hair." Alice told me as she ushered me out of her bathroom to put the dress on me.

"I still think this is stupid. It's not even a _proper_ date! I'm really getting dressed up for nothing." I tried to tell her but of course, she wouldn't listen to me.

"Looking good for Seth is _not_ nothing." Alice said.

I gave up. She was determined to get me into that dress.

So, without struggle, I did what Alice told me to do, I stripped down, feeling a little uncomfortable around all these beautiful woman, and stepped into the pretty blue dress that I had tried on earlier.

"Here, I have some shoes of mine that will probably fit you." Rosalie offered and she left the room.

"Oh you look great Kala." Bella smiled at me and I smiled back in thanks.

"Got them!" Rosalie came back into the room holding a pair of silver high heels. The heels were gigantic. I wouldn't be able to take a step in them without breaking my ankle.

"Uh sorry Rose but I won't be able to walk in them without injuring myself supremely." I said eyeing the shoes warily.

Rose sighed but didn't say anything more and headed back out the room.

She came back in a minute later holding another pair of silver shoes. This time though, they were flats and fit me perfectly. Much better.

"These are great Rose. Thanks." I thanked her and she smiled at me.

"Excellent! Your ready! Seth will be here in about one minute and twenty seven seconds!" Alice announced.

"Lets go downstairs then." Bella suggested and I followed the three of them out. I was sort of jealous of them. Not only their beauty but their grace, they all walked as if they were walking on air and here I was going around as if I was some newborn foal. Brilliant.

"You look lovely Kala." Esme smiled at me when we reached the bottom.

"Thanks Esme. Ummm… Esme?" I asked, just getting an idea.

"Yes dear?" she said.

"Umm do you have any of those cookies left?" I asked.

Everyone laughed then. And I mean everyone because everyone was downstairs with their partners. I immediately felt like an intruder and a loner.

"Yes I did manage to save a few." Esme said and she walked into the kitchen to get them.

"You won't be alone for too long Kala. And don't feel like an intruder. Your very welcome here." Edward said to me. I was surprised he knew what I was thinking but then again my Mom had always said that I showed my emotions across my face for the world to read.

"Seth's here!" Alice announced and practically bounced over to the front door and opened it.

Seth stood there in black jeans and a grey shirt that showed off his muscles. I think I stopped breathing for a minute when Seth and I locked eyes.

"Umm, r-ready to go Kala?" Seth stumbled a bit.

I couldn't speak, I just nodded.

"Have fun you two!" Alice called as we walked out the door.

I turned back to look at them and gave them a smile and mouthed 'thank you'.

I followed Seth to an old car. It was small, not being a car person I had no idea what brand or style or whatever it was. All I could tell you is that it was small and green.

Seth walked around to the passenger door and opened it for me. How gentlemanly of him.

"Th-thanks." I said to him and he smiled back at me. Okay that time my heart _definitely_ stopped beating.

Once Seth had walked back around to the driver's side and got in, we were off, driving down the street and onto the highway.

"So Alice got to you huh?" Seth asked grinning at me.

I groaned, "Yes. I told her it was too much but she wouldn't listen to me!"

"Yea, she can be really stubborn when it comes to those sorts of things." Seth grinned, "Anyway, I don't think its too much. I think you look beautiful."

Okay Kala breath. Remember how to do that? Suck in air. Blow it out again. Repeat. In, out, repeat. Seth just called me beautiful. Oh. My. God. In, out, repeat.

I stared at him, he had a slight blush on his cheeks that made me want to reach out and touch them. What was wrong with me? Seth turned and looked at me. Oh great, at this rate I'll die of a heart attack before we even reach the restaurant if he keeps looking at me like that.

"Th-Th-Thanks." I managed to stutter out.

Seth grinned at me again and my heart melted. I loved that grin. Oh man I was starting to sound all mushy and lovey dovey. Snap out of it Kala! I mentally slapped myself.

All of a sudden I heard a familiar song coming from the car speakers.

"Oooo! I love this song!" I cried and started unconsciously singing along.

"We had fire in our eyes in the beginning I-" I broke off when I noticed Seth was staring at me.

"Oops." I blushed and turned away.

He laughed, "It's okay. I love this song too." He said.

"No way! You like Three Days Grace?" I asked astounded.

"Yeah. They're awesome. This is like one of my favorite songs." He told me, turning back to the road.

"Mine too!" I cried excitedly, "And I like 'Never too late' and 'Running Away' and 'Riot'!" I told him.

Oh great, I was yabbering on about my favorite songs, I probably sounded like a weirdo.

"I love 'Riot' too. Actually I love all those songs." Seth grinned at me.

Then we both started singing along together and by the time the song had ended we were laughing our butts off.

"So we now know that we not only have colours in common but also music! What else do you like?" I asked Seth.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Ummm…" I thought, "Food! What sort of food do you like?" I asked.

"My favorite food of all time is definitely Spaghetti Bolognese." Seth stated.

I grinned, what a coincidence, "Mine too! Really I love all Italian food. I'll probably end up moving to Italy when I'm older." I laughed jokingly.

Seth didn't laugh, he got a serious look on his face, probably the first serious look that I had seen grace his beautiful face so far. Oh no. Did I just say his face was beautiful? Ugh. I've been reading too many romance novels.

"Don't go to Italy." He told me in a serious voice. Actually it was sort of weird. Like he was trying to get an important message across to me with those words. I mentally slapped myself again, well no freakin duh he was trying to get a message across to you Kala! I told myself, he obviously doesn't want you to go to Italy does he? I sighed, I'm so stupid.

"Okay. You know I was joking right?" I asked him, "You know, ha ha. Laugh, laugh." I tried to make another joke, "Okay maybe I should just cross comedian off my list of things I want to be when I grow up. Save myself embarrassing moments like this." What was wrong with me? It was like I couldn't stop talking! But that only happened to me when I was nervous. And I wasn't nervous. Oh great now I'm think-talking. Why can't I stop? Stop thinking Kala! Right. Now!

Okay. Done. … Damn it!

"Right, I know. Sorry. I uh… I have a thing about planes?" Seth made it into a question. He was so cute. I mused. Shut up Kala! I shouted at myself. In my head of course. Wouldn't want Seth thinking I was some kind of lunatic who shoutes at myself in my head. Oh my god. I still can't stop think-talking! I need to say something. So I can stop thinking. Think of something Kala! Wait… doesn't that defeat the purpose of trying not to think though? Oh. Wait. Seth's talking. Oops. I really need to stop having mind rants.

"Sorry Seth. What did you say?" I asked him.

"I said we're here." He told me smiling warmly.

Already? Huh. It seems like we just left. Maybe he drives fast… Or maybe all my mind-ranting was taking up more time than I thought it was. Stupid mind-ranting! Wait where did Seth go? Why isn't he in his seat any more? Oh wait. Maybe its cause we are at the restaurant and that means we have to get out. So why am I still in the car? I repeat. I'm so stupid.

All of a sudden my door was opened for me.

I looked up and smiled when I saw that it was Seth. How sweet. "Thanks." I smiled at him embarrassed at myself.

"Should we go inside?" he asked me.

I just nodded, not wanting to blurt out anything stupid or embarrassing in my nervous state.

Wait, since when did I decide that I was nervous? I'm not nervous! I'm perfectly content with having Seth walking beside me… putting his arm around my shoulder…

Oh. My. God.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to update! but I was away for two weeks and we didn't have any internet so I couldn't post. I hope everyone had a great Christmas and New Year! I loved writing this chapter and I hope it makes up for the late update. Sorry again! Thanks for the reviews for the last two! :) I put the last bit of the last chapter at the start just in case you forgot where we were :)**

* * *

Recap:

"Sorry Seth. What did you say?" I asked him.

"I said we're here." He told me smiling warmly.

Already? Huh. It seems like we just left. Maybe he drives fast… Or maybe all my mind-ranting was taking up more time than I thought it was. Stupid mind-ranting! Wait where did Seth go? Why isn't he in his seat any more? Oh wait. Maybe its cause we are at the restaurant and that means we have to get out. So why am I still in the car? I repeat. I'm so stupid.

All of a sudden my door was opened for me.

I looked up and smiled when I saw that it was Seth. How sweet. "Thanks."

"Should we go inside?" he asked me.

I just nodded, not wanting to blurt out anything stupid or embarrassing in my nervous state.

Wait, since when did I decide that I was nervous? I'm not nervous! I'm perfectly content with having Seth walking beside me… putting his arm around my shoulder…

Oh. My. God.

* * *

Kala's P.O.V

Chapter 16:

Okay I definitely stopped breathing then. Seth's arm was around my shoulders. What did he think he was doing? I was just about to voice this question when he answered it for me.

"Wrong restaurant Kala. Sorry, I had to park a few spots away from it. There weren't any spaces. It's this one." Seth explained to me.

Oh. I was so stupid. I was going in to the wrong restaurant! And he had put his arm around me to lead me the right way! I was so stupid.

Still blushing I quietly said , "Oh. Right. Sorry."

"It's okay." Seth grinned down at me.

But it wasn't okay, because now, instead of not beating at all, my heart was beating a thousand miles an hour. Why? You ask? Oh, you know, just a silly little reason like Seth still having his arm around me. Even though by this time we had just walked in to the restaurant.

"Hi, we have a booking for a table for two under the name Cullen." Seth said to the dude at the desk.

"Cullen… Of course. Here it is. Right this way Sir and Miss." The dude said, yeah I'm just going to call him 'the dude' from now on, seeing as I don't know his name or anything, and he led us to a table off to the side away from people. That was good.

"Here are your menus, your waiter will be with you in a moment." And the dude left.

Seth pulled out a chair and gestured for me to sit in it. I smile at him, how gentlemanly of him, "Thanks."

Seth took the seat across from me and picked up his menu.

I picked mine up too but kept peeking over the top of it to spy on him. He was so… cute. I dunno, maybe cute was the wrong word. Yeah it sounded wrong. But I wasn't going to use the word hot, I don't like using that word, or handsome, it sounds too olden day-ish. But if we were in the olden days then Seth would be called handsome. So what is he now? Beautiful? It sounded sort of girly to call him beautiful. And Seth was not girly. Hmmm… I'll have to think about it.

"So have you decided what your going to have?" he asked me, interrupting my musings.

Oops. There I go again with the mind-rambling. I need to stop doing that. Oh great he's looking at me and I haven't decided. What to eat, what to eat…

I glanced at my menu and speed-read through the choices. I came to a stop at Spaghetti Bolognese. My decision was made.

"Spaghetti Bolognese." I stated and closed my menu happily. Ahhhh the great Spag Bol. I have yet to find one that tasted as good as my Mom's but my search will continue!

"Me too." Seth grinned at me, closing his own menu. He seemed to do that a lot. Grin. It suited him. It was like he was the epitome of happy. I imagined that when the dictionary people were writing the dictionary, they saw Seth's grin and the word 'happy' popped into their heads. Thus the word happy was created. Of course that's just my idea, it's probably completely wrong but I'm just going to imagine that I'm right.

"Hello, my name is Aaron and I will be your waiter this evening. Ready to order?" Another dude, who was obviously the waiter, came up holding a pen and notepad.

He looked at me and I said, "Yeah, I'll have spaghetti bolognese please." I handed him my menu and he smiled at me. I hesitantly smiled back.

I looked at Seth, waiting for him to order too, and also so I didn't have to look at the waiter person, what was his name? He was looking at me weird. I just wanted to say 'oi! You have my order! So look at Seth!' but I didn't, wouldn't want Seth thinking I was weird now would I? Even though he probably already does.

Seth cleared his throat and practically glared at our waiter dude until he looked at Seth, who still continued to glare at him.

"I'll have spaghetti bolognese too. Thanks." Seth said in a steely voice. What was up his butt?

"Uh huh." Waiter dude said taking Seth's menu. He turned back to me and I nearly glared at him like Seth was. Okay, maybe I know what was up Seth's butt now. This waiter dude was really starting to annoy me.

"What drinks would you like?" he asked me. Not Seth. Just me.

I looked at Seth with a raised eyebrow asking the same question without words.

"I'll just have a glass of water thanks." Seth said and I nodded in agreement.

"Me too." I told waiter dude.

"Okay. I'll be right back." And waiter dude left. Yeah. I'm gonna call him Waiter Dude from now on seeing as I couldn't remember his real name. I was never that good at remembering names. Especially of people I don't like.

"Good riddance." Seth mumbled and I grinned at him.

"Annoying fellow wasn't he?" I asked and Seth nodded, a slight smile on his face now.

"So…" I said, not knowing what to say.

"So…" Seth copied me.

"Ummm… Where was that painting by Degas?" I asked remembering why I was here in the first place.

Seth looked confused, "Huh?"

"You know," I prompted, "For your assignment?"

Realization lit up in his beautiful, chocolate brown eyes, oh great, I was being poetic.

"My assignment! Right! Of course! Errrrrr…" he looked around the restaurant wildly, "Oh no! I can't see it any more!"

"Huh, they must have taken it down…" I said. Bummer, now what are we supposed to talk about?

"Yeah… ummm. Well. We could… ummmm." Seth stuttered, trying to think of something to say while we waited for our food and drinks.

An idea struck me, "We should play a game!" I said and grabbed one of the coasters for our drinks in front of me.

Seth looked at me confused, "A game? With what?"

"With these!" I held up the coaster.

"Uhhh… How?" he asked still confused.

"Well you put it on the edge of the table like this see?" I put it on the edge of the table so half of it was hanging over the edge, "And then you bring your hand under the bit over the edge and flip it up!" I flipped the coaster up in the air and tried to catch it. I didn't catch it.

"You have to try and get it to do a flip in the air and then catch it with one hand in your fingers. Like this." I tried again and this time managed to catch it.

Seth grinned, "It looks pretty easy." He said.

I snorted and shook my head, "It's really hard. It took me ages to get my technique right."

Seth laughed, "We'll see."

He put his own coaster on the edge of the table and flipped it in the air, he tried to catch it but he missed it and it landed in his lap instead.

"See? It's hard." I grinned.

"Let me try again." He said.

That sentence was the beginning of ten more failed attempts of catching the flying coaster.

With a groan Seth picked the coaster up off the ground and placed it back on the table, "You're right. It _is_ hard."

I laughed, "I told you."

"Who taught you to do it so good?" Seth asked me.

I sobered up immediately. "My Dad." I answered quietly.

"Oh. I-I'm sorry." Seth apologized but I shrugged my shoulders and smiled at him. It probably looked more like a grimace.

"It's okay. I'm getting used to it now."

Seth shook his head, "You never get used to it. I know. I lost my Dad too."

I looked into Seth's eyes. They were hurting. He was hurting. I needed to make him happy. I reached across the table and took his hand that was still resting on his coaster.

He looked at me and then down at our intertwined hands.

And then waiter dude came and interrupted our moment. Of course. How cliché.

"I have your drinks." Waiter dude said and he placed two glasses of water on our table forcing me to pull my hand back.

"Thanks." Seth said sarcastically, glaring up at waiter dude. I really wanted to glare at him too. Stupid waiter dude ruining the moment.

"I'll bring your meals out soon." And waiter dude left.

"Good riddance." I copied Seth from before.

"Annoying fellow wasn't he?" Seth asked grinning at me and I grinned back.

"That he was." I agreed nodding my head gravely.

Seth laughed and I joined in.

"So where were we?" I asked smiling at Seth again.

"Well, I believe my hand was here," he placed his hand in the middle of the table, "and your hand was on top," I placed my hand on top of his, "and then I did this," he flipped his hand so our hands where intertwined, "and then I looked at you and started thinking how beautiful you were."

Damnit. Why did he have to say that. Oh no I think I'm going red. Oh great. I'm going red. What do I say? Umm… Uhhh…

"Your hand is hot!" I blurted out.

Seth blinked. "I'm sorry." He started to pull his hand away but I grabbed onto it to hold it in place.

"No! don't let go! I-I just…I just thought you should… know?" I ended with a question. I can't believe I just said that. Seth is going to think I'm some giant weirdo. Ugh! Why me?

But instead of pulling his hand away and running for the hills like I had expected, Seth just grinned. It was official. I loved his grin.

"Okay. But I think we are going to have to let go now anyway." He said and I felt my face fall. Oh no! He does think I'm a weirdo and now he's trying to be nice about it!

"Oh. Okay. I-I'm sorry." I pulled my hand away and looked at the table.

"No! No! I didn't want to I just meant that we _had_ to because our food is here." Seth explained hurriedly.

I looked up and sure enough he was right. Waiter dude was standing there carrying two plates of spaghetti bolognese. Oh. Riiiiiight. Duh Kala. I mentally slapped myself.

I nearly laughed when I saw waiter dude's awkward expression. Serves him right for being annoying.

"Errrr… I have your food." Waiter dude said as he placed our food in front of us.

"Thanks waiter dude!" I said. My eyes widened. Did I just call him waiter dude out loud? Oh my god.

Seth burst out laughing and I went bright red. Waiter dude looked at me weirdly. Probably thought I was a weirdo who couldn't remember people's names. Which was true.

"Sorry." I squeaked out to him.

Waiter Dude just glared at me and moved on to another table.

I looked at Seth who was still chuckling at my embarrassing little mistake.

I looked down at my food, still embarrassed and as red as the bolognaise sauce on my plate.

"Don't be embarrassed." Seth said, "I thought it was funny. And cute." I looked up at him through my lashes and smiled.

"I'm glad my unruly mouth amuses you." I smirked at him and he just grinned at me.

"You should be." He grinned back at me and I blushed, looking down at my plate again.

"I'm hungry." I stated without looking up and began shoveling spaghetti into my mouth.

I glanced up at Seth to see him looking at me weirdly with a smile on his face. Ugh. He probably thinks I'm a complete moron. Brilliant.

"Me too." Seth said and he picked up his fork and started eating.

We didn't really talk while we were eating. I was still too embarrassed to look him in the eye but I kept sneaking glances at him from between my eyelashes.

Once during my little 'spying session' as I had named them Seth and I locked eyes and there was such an intense expression in his deep, brown eyes that I nearly chocked on my spaghetti. Thankfully however, I didn't die at the hands of my meal.

When we had both finished our meals I finally built up the courage to look Seth straight in the eyes again. I really didn't know what was wrong with me. I never acted like this around guys. I mean, jeeze, I have three brothers! I'm practically half male myself! Why was I acting like this?

I was feeling all embarrassed and worried about how I looked. Put it this way, I was _very_ far outside the lines of my comfort zone right now. But then at the same time I felt completely happy and safe and at peace with everything. I know. I sound ridiculously like a hippy but I couldn't help myself.

Anyway back to the subject of my questionable bravery at meeting Seth's eyes. So I had finished my food and he had finished his and I decided enough was enough, I needed to stop acting like a baby and just look at him. He can't think you're a complete moron. I told myself unconvincingly.

When our eyes met my heart skipped a beat again. It was starting to irritate me.

"That was yum." I said. There goes my unruly mouth again.

"Yeah. You have a bit of sauce though…" Seth reached over the table towards me and, using his thumb, wiped a smudge of sauce off my tomato red face.

I chuckled nervously, "That was so cliché I could hurl." I chuckled again looking at Seth.

He grinned that grin and nodded.

"Well, as much as I don't want this night to ever end, I suppose we better head home. Or Ryan will chop my head off with a blunt kitchen knife and feed it to some starving animal along with the rest of my body." Seth grinned as if the thought of my brother decapitating him was funny. I didn't agree.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't let him do that to you. I'd rip his balls out with my bare hands before he even touched you." I grinned at Seth. "Of course I'd probably wear gloves…" I trailed off, horrified by the thought of doing such a thing with my _bare_ _hands_.

Seth laughed, "That would be advisable. And I would suggest you blindfold yourself or something too. Wouldn't want to be scarred for life now would you?"

I laughed along with Seth at that. See what I mean about the whole 'at peace' stuff? Seth and I could joke so easily about things such as ripping Ryan's balls off and the instruments required to complete it. It was easy, to talk with Seth I mean, and I just loved his laid back attitude.

Oh great I sound like someone explaining to their friend why they have fallen for someone. And I can assure you that I have _not_ fallen for Seth Clearwater. I mean how long have I known him? Two days? I don't think so.

I mean sure I'm a hopeless romantic and of course I believe in true love and love at first sight, after seeing my parent's who couldn't? But I don't ever expect that to happen to me. So no, I had not fallen for Seth Clearwater.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Okay I'm getting back into the routine again! sorry for missing yesterday. But from now on updates will be every Saturday, like before. :D Thanks to all the people who reviewed! It really motivates me and i love it! so yeah, thanks :) Hope you like this chapter. :)**

* * *

Kala's P.O.V

Chapter 17:

The car ride home was spent singing along to different songs on the radio and bagging out Ryan and Leah's mushy-ness. To put it simply, I enjoyed it very much.

The only part I didn't enjoy was the part where I had to leave Seth. It annoyed me that I found myself dreading the part where I had to get out of the car and say goodnight to Seth. What was I? Some love-struck teenager? Nope. Not me.

So when Seth pulled up out front of my house I didn't rush to get out. No, I moved in practically slow motion as I opened the door and put one foot out of the car. Then I turned back to Seth and met his eyes.

"I'm sorry I couldn't really help you with your project Seth." I apologized to him. I mean after all, it was the real reason I had dinner with Seth in the first place. I had to keep reminding myself that tonight was not a date at all, no matter how much I wanted it to be. I take that back. I didn't want it to be a date because my wanting tonight to be a date would mean that I like Seth in a way that I didn't. I mean I liked Seth sure, but I didn't _like_ like him. At least, that was what I was telling myself.

Seth got a blank look on his face for a minute as if he didn't know what I was talking about but then his eyes lit up as if he remembered, "Oh, it's okay. I can just use the internet or something anyway." He smiled at me and I smiled back.

I was still half in the car and I wasn't making any moves to leave it when the front light flicked on and off.

I sighed, "It's a sign from Ryan." I told Seth who had a confused look on his face.

"Oh. Let me guess, it means 'get your butt in here now before I drag it in here myself.'" Seth smiled and I nodded.

"Well goodnight Seth. Tonight was fun." I smiled at him as I got out of the car and closed the door behind me.

I saw Seth wave and I waved back as I turned the handle of the front door. I walked inside but didn't close the door. I turned around to see if Seth had left yet and saw his car still there. He waved one more time and so did I. I closed the door and sighed. I really didn't want to have to do that. Stupid Ryan.

How did I know it was Ryan you ask? Well because he is the only one who would do that sort of thing. Trust me. I know.

I surveyed downstairs and saw that it was empty. Ryan must have sprinted back upstairs. The coward.

I walked upstairs and into my room to find, as I had expected, Ryan, Seb and Tom waiting for me, all looking at me expectantly.

"Well? How was it?" Tom asked.

I looked at him and began my plan of revenge. You thought I had forgotten about that didn't you? Well no, I didn't forget, and now I was going to begin the first stage of my revenge.

"How was what?" I asked in confusion.

Ryan's eyes narrowed, "Don't play dumb Kal. You know what we mean."

I shook my head and kept the evil grin off my face. "No. I don't." I said.

"Your date! How was your date with Seth? Did you enjoy it? Did you have fun? Did he hurt you? Do you like him?" Seb blurted out.

My eyebrows furrowed, "It wasn't a date. I was just helping him with an assignment. Why would he hurt me? Sure I like him. I mean I don't _like_ like him. He's cool." Okay that was a serious sense of de'javu.

"Now if you two," I gestured to Ryan and Seb, "Could please leave. I need sleep. It's been a long day."

Seb rolled his eyes but walked out without another word, but not before he could rub the palm of his hand playfully on top of my head messing up my once pretty hair.

I punched his arm lightly in retaliation.

I looked at Ryan expectantly. He gave me a glare but then kissed the top of my head.

I sighed, "You know I hate it when you do that. I'm not a kid Ryan so you don't need to treat me like one."

Ryan looked into my eyes and said in a serious voice, "I know. But you're my baby sister. I need to look after you. It's my job."

I just looked right back at him and said in the same tone of voice, "Its not your job. I can look after myself. After all, who was it that taught me to punch so well? You." I answered for him, "And anyway. You're my biggest, boof-head brother. I need to look after you too. It's my job. Well that and annoy the living crap out of you." I grinned at him and he grinned back.

"Now out! Tom and I need sleep!" I ordered him and with a mock salute he obeyed.

I turned to Tom, "I'll get changed in the bathroom."

He nodded so I grabbed my p.j's and went into our bathroom. Once I was changed I walked back into my room ad hung up Alice's dress on the door handle.

"I'll have to give that back to her." I murmured to myself.

"She won't let you." Tom said sleepily from his bed.

"I'll super glue it to her if I have to." I told him as I climbed into bed.

"So how was your date that wasn't a date with Seth tonight?" Tom asked changing the subject.

"It was good. I had fun." I told him.

"Knew you would." Tom nodded.

"How did you know I would?" I asked Tom feeling sleepy.

"Cause. You keep getting that look in your eye every time you see him." Tom answered.

"What look? I don't get a look. I don't know what your talking about." I said.

"Can you two please shut up? Ryan is trying to get his beauty sleep! He needs to look good for the next time he sees Leah!" Seb shouted from his room.

"Shut up!" Ryan yelled. There was a thump and Seb said "Ow."

"Oi! No violence Ryan! Anyway we all know you are completely in love with Leah so don't try to hide it." I shouted from our room.

"Shut up Kal! Just wait till you and Seth get together! I'll never stop teasing you!" Ryan shouted from his room.

I scoffed, "And what makes you so sure Seth and I are going to get together?" I called back.

"Like Tom said, every time you see him you get that look in your eye." Ryan explained and I heard Seb agree.

"How is it that you three know I get a look in my eye every time I see Seth but I don't know that I do? And I'm not saying that I do get a look in my eye every time I see Seth because I don't because I don't like him like that!" I rambled on.

"Just wait Kala." Seb called to me.

I just rolled my eyes, "You lot are _so_ going to get it." I grumbled.

"What? No! What did I do? Nothing! I never said anything Kal! Please! Spare me!" Tom cried.

I laughed and pretty soon we were all laughing.

This is what I loved. The way we were able to just joke and laugh and have fun with each other. Like a proper family. But we weren't really a proper family. Not without Mom and Dad.

I knew I was on the verge of tears then so I said my mantra to myself in my head. Suck it up and deal with it Kal. I told myself.

Yeah it's a pretty weird mantra but it's mine and without it I would probably go around either crying my eyes out or acting like a zombie.

Which is how I had acted when I first found out about Mom and Dad. I regret it now but at the time I didn't care. Until I had an epiphany.

What was my epiphany about you ask? Well I was in the middle of my zombie-state and all of a sudden I realized that my zombie-state was causing my brothers more pain than they were already in.

I had made the whole situation a whole lot worse for my brothers and that was the thing that made me snap out of it. The realization that I was causing my brother's pain.

So from then on I took on the mantra that I now have. To just suck it up and deal with it.

Anyway back to the subject of us all laughing our butts off.

Once we had finished laughing and said our goodnights I pretty much just snuggled further into my blankets, closed my eyes and tried to get to sleep. It wasn't long before I could feel myself slipping off into dreamland.

I went to sleep that night dreaming of Seth.

I woke up that morning and the first thought I had was, what a weird dream.

I mean I know I was pretty imaginative and creative and all that but I didn't think my mind was capable of creating giant wolves, an insanely beautiful family and sending me on a date that wasn't a date with none other than Seth Clearwater.

Now I'm not saying that it was a bad dream. Nope, not at all. Actually it was a great dream. It was probably one of the best dreams I had ever had. I mean, Seth's grin was just so… cute. In my dream.

Okay hold up Kal. Your fantasizing about not only Seth Clearwater's grin but the _dream_ version of Seth Clearwater's grin. I explained to myself.

I shook my head. Wow. I must have eaten something bad for my sub-consciousness to be able to think up something like that.

Note to self, sniff food before eating.

I finally opened my eyes. Yeah, I hadn't opened them yet. Well I have now but I hadn't while I was still thinking about my dream.

Anyway.

I opened my eyes and looked at my clock. The red little numbers on it indicated that it was seven minutes past nine. Am.

Yep. I definitely ate something bad. I _never_ wake up this late.

I looked over to Tom's bed and saw it was empty. I sighed and sat up.

Okay Kala, gotta get up and face the day. What day was it again? Saturday? Sunday? Ugh. That dream had totally messed with my head.

I got up out of bed and headed for the bathroom. I was just outside the door when I froze. I turned back slowly and stared at my door handle, or rather what was hanging on it. (yeah I know, totally like a movie)

No. Friggen. Way.

I screamed.

"Kal? What? What is it? Are you hurt?" Ryan ran up the stairs followed by Tom and Seb.

I didn't answer. I just stared at the beautiful blue dress that was hanging on my door handle. The one that my dream person, Alice, had leant me for my date that wasn't a date with Seth in my dream.

"Okay I _know_ you didn't scream because of a spider." Seb said, "So what is it?"

I turned to them all and closed my mouth which had previously been hanging open like a trap door. I pointed to the dress, "Did I wear that?" I asked them.

Tom blinked, he did that when he was confused, "Yeah? When you went on your date that supposedly wasn't a date with Seth… Are you okay?" He asked me like I was going to explode any second.

I just nodded and said mainly to myself, "It was real."

Seb laughed, "You thought you were dreaming didn't you?"

I snapped out of my state of shock and narrowed my eyes at him, "Shut up!"

I pushed passed them and walked into the bathroom with as much dignity as I had, which wasn't much.

"Sometimes I wonder what goes through her head." I heard Ryan mutter, "But then I decide I don't want to know."

I heard Tom and Seb laugh, "Because your afraid that if you knew you would permanently lose your mind?" Seb asked.

"Yup." He answered. I rolled my eyes. Stupid primate brothers. There was nothing wrong with my mind! My mind was completely normal!

I heard thumping as they walked back down the stairs. With a sigh I decided that a nice hot shower would help me forget about this less than happy start to the day.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Im sorry this chapter is so late! But fan fiction wouldn't let me upload it until today. i tried on saturday and sunday and it wouldn't work and i started freaking out but its okay now cause its working again! :D So yeah... hope you like this chapter! :) And thanks to you guys who reviewed! i love it! :)**

* * *

Tom's P.O.V

Chapter 18:

"So what are we doing today?" Seb asked no one in particular.

Kala had finished her shower and was now acting normal. Well normal for her anyway.

We were all currently situated in our tiny kitchen waiting for the inspiration fairy to appear and tell us what we would do today.

So in case you hadn't guessed. We were bored.

Oh and for those of you who still believe in fairies and that sort of stuff, I was lying. There is no such thing as an inspiration fairy, or fairies in general. Sorry to burst your bubble but hey! Here's an idea! How about you stop dreaming about fairies and get a life!

Okay so I tend to get frustrated when I'm bored. Call the police or better yet! Why don't the suckers who believe in fairies go call the fairy police!

There I go again. Ranting on about idiots who believe in fairies. I mean I didn't have anything against fairies or anything. They were cool… I mean if I was a girl I would think they were cool but seeing as I'm 100% man I don't think they are cool.

Oh great now I'm trying to think of excuses as to why fairies would be cool to me if I was a girl. I'm so lame.

"This is stupid! I'm bored out of my mind! I'm going for a walk!" I cried and walked upstairs to put my sneakers on. Wouldn't want to get my bunny slippers all wet and grassy.

Uhhh… I mean… Wouldn't want to get my evil black bunny slippers that are 100% manly wet and grassy… yeah.

"I'm coming!" I heard Seb call.

"Me too!" Kal said after him.

"I take that as a sign to say we're all going." I heard Ryan say.

They all followed me upstairs to change shoes too.

Okay now I was excited. I mean not excited exactly, I didn't get excited about things like Kal, but I was happy to finally be getting out of the house and getting a chance to explore the forest.

In case you hadn't already figured it out, I loved forests. And nature. Yeah I was one of _those_ guys. But don't worry, I'm not a tree huger or anything. I just like going for walks in the woods. Okay that sounded weird… I'm just going to stop thinking now!

Ugh! What is wrong with me? Stop _thinking_ now? I must be more bored than I thought.

I waited impatiently outside with Seb and Kala as Ryan locked the door.

"Right! Lets go!" I said and marched towards the trees.

"So we know where we are going?" Seb asked.

I shook my head, "Nup!"

" Don't worry we won't get lost! We'll just follow the sound of the waves!" Kala said.

I rolled my eyes. Only Kala could come up with something like that. I'm not saying it was a bad idea or anything, it was a good idea, but it just _had_ to include the beach. Seriously, that girl was like a beach fanatic or something. Or to be more accurate a _water_ fanatic.

Then again I suppose she would say I was a _nature _fanatic but hey, what's wrong with loving nature? Isn't that a _good_ thing?

We had been walking for about fifteen minutes and I was really enjoying myself. I had always wanted to go for a walk around in here ever since we decided we were moving here. The vegetation was just so beautiful. It was so green and it looked ancient. It almost felt like we were on an alien planet or something. Or at any minute a dinosaur would walk out from behind a tree.

"This is so great." I stated.

"I hope it doesn't rain…" Seb said looking doubtfully up at the grey sky.

"Looks like it will." Kala told him happily also looking at the sky.

"I can't hear the waves." Ryan said.

We all stopped simultaneously, sort of creepy if you thought about it, and listened for the sound of waves.

Nothing.

Oh. Crap.

"Oh crap." Seb voiced my thought.

We all nodded. Well all of us except for Kala. Yep, there was definitely something wrong with that girl.

"It's okay I know where we are." Kala said calmly.

We all looked at her and Ryan narrowed his eyes at her. Attention everyone this is the overprotective brother patrol, we suggest you clear the area as he is on his way.

"How do you know where we are?" Ryan asked suspiciously.

Kala froze, I could see in her mind she was trying to come up with some excuse. Well she wasn't getting out of this one.

"I umm… Oh fine! I went for a walk yesterday before you lazy bums woke up!" she admitted. Well so much for trying to come up with an excuse. Maybe she had figured out that there was no use trying, Ryan would know she was lying.

I could almost see the smoke coming out of Ryan's ears, "Kala! What the hell were you doing out in the woods on your own? And at what time was it?"

Kala straightened up a bit and lifted her chin, she was preparing herself for a showdown. "It was early and I was out in the woods because I was bored and I was alone because you lot were asleep!"

"Anything could have happened Kala! You could have fallen over a log and hit your head and none of us would know where you were!" Ryan yelled at her. They were standing face to face glaring at each other while Seb and I were standing on the sidelines like eager spectators, though neither of us were eager for this fight, only for it to end.

"You always jump straight to the worst possibilities Ry! In case you haven't already realized I'm not six years old! I can take care of myself without someone always with me holding my hand!" Kal yelled back.

She was really ripping into Ryan but he wasn't going to back off, both of them had been waiting for this fight for ages. I just wish it wasn't happening in the middle of the forest.

"I know you aren't six Kala but I'm not so sure your right about the part where you can take care of yourself." Ryan answered coldly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kala asked back, icicles practically dripping from her mouth.

"It means that you can't take care of yourself. Your irrational and naïve. You never think things through, the consequences of things. You think that if you hurt yourself that you'll be the only one affected? Like when Mom and Dad died? You weren't the only one affected by that Kala. We all were. But you didn't think about that did you? You only thought about yourself." Ryan's words were like snake venom, the deadly kind.

I was honestly completely shocked that he had said those things and a glance at Seb told me he was just as shocked as me.

I had expected Kala to punch him. Or at least do something to him. But she didn't, she didn't move, she didn't talk, she just stared at him, I'm guessing she was shocked he had said those things too.

Then in a second, before any of us could react, she turned and took off. Running, no sprinting, deeper into the forest. In seconds we had lost sight of her. Kala was fast. Really fast. Faster than us. So that was why we had lost sight of her in seconds. Of course the overgrown trees and shrubs helped with that.

I turned to Ryan who was staring after her, now he was the one with the shocked look on his face. I lifted my hand, curled it into a fist and slammed it into my oldest brother's shoulder.

"What the hell was that? Are you an idiot or what? What did you think she would just take that lying down?" I yelled at him.

"It just slipped ou-." He tried to explain but I cut him off, "What it just slipped out? Now whose the one not thinking about consequences?" I asked angrily.

"Both of you just shut up. We need to go find her." Seb said calmly.

Ryan and I both nodded, "Let's go." Seb said and we went in the direction Kala ran.


	19. Chapter 19

Kala's P.O.V

Chapter 19:

How could he say that? I mean I know I didn't think about my actions at the start when we first found out about Mom and Dad but I stopped as soon as I realized what I was doing! Was I really that selfish? And I did think about the consequences of things! I didn't rush into things! I always thought things out!

Well except for right now. But this doesn't count!

I was still running through the forest. I brushed branches aside when they got in my way and practically flew over shrubs. I had no idea where I was going but I didn't really care. I was just so angry! How could Ryan say those things?!

All of a sudden there was a sharp stinging feeling across my right cheek and I slowed down but didn't stop. I lifted my hand up to my check and when I brought it away my hand was smeared with red. Blood. Brilliant. Wait… was I crying? I wiped my hand on my other check and it came away wet. Yep. I was crying. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

I kept going through the forest, not knowing where I was or where I was going. All I knew was that I wanted to get away. I could find my way back later.

I finally came to a stop at a large fallen tree. I sat on the log and wiped the blood and tears off my face. I took deep breaths and tried to calm down.

I knew that Ryan probably didn't mean it. I mean we were both pretty angry, he probably just said it cause he was angry. I would have done the same I guess.

I sighed. There was no reason for me to be mad at him. He was just trying to look out for me anyway. He could be so frustrating though! I mean I was sixteen! I could take care of myself! He didn't need to know what I was doing every second of the freaking day!

I sighed again. We just needed to talk. Tell each other what we felt, like a mini-counseling session. Yeah. We just needed to talk and then it would all be fine. Right, now that I had calmed down and had my little mind-rant I needed to find Ryan and the guys. Great.

I looked around me but nothing I saw gave me any clue as to where I was. I listened intently for any sound of waves but couldn't hear anything. I looked up at the sky hoping that I would be able to find the direction of the beach using the sun but, of course, huge grey clouds covered the sun.

"Crud." I said out loud. I was so stuffed. I had no idea where I was and no way to get back.

.

I wonder if Tom and Seb are looking for me? I wonder if Ryan is? I thought to myself.

I stood up and opened my mouth to call out to them when I heard a twig snap. I froze the words stuck in my throat.

Oh jeez. I thought, deja'vu much? I slowly turned around.

And came face to face with Chocolate.

I grinned. "Hey Chocolate! You gave me a scare there buddy!" I told him and patted his head.

He gave me a weird wolfy grin that reminded me of something but I couldn't think of what.

I started scratching behind his ears and said, "I've gotten myself into some trouble boy, I sort of ran off from my brothers and now I have no idea where I am. I know, not the smartest plan ever huh? But I need to go find them now so we can get back and I can make up with my brother."

I brought my hand back down to my side and looked into Chocolate's deep, dark eyes that were strangely similar to Seth's and wished I didn't have to leave him so soon.

Yep, that's me, the girl who wished she _didn't_ have to leave the giant, wild wolf she met in the forest.

"I'll see you around buddy." I told him and patted his head one last time.

"Kala?" Someone called from behind me.

I turned to see Ryan, Tom and Seb, each with identical looks of horror on their faces as they stared past me at Chocolate.

"Kala! Don't move!" Ryan yelled and I could see him trying to think up some stupid idea that would 'save' me from Chocolate.

I mentally grinned, and yeah, it was an evil grin. I had found my form of revenge for Tom and Seb for ditching me at the beach and now for Ryan for being such a butt head before.

"Why?" I asked innocently, "Because of Chocolate? He's fine." I turned around and started patting Chocolate's muzzle to show them.

Chocolate closed his eyes lazily as if he were enjoying it.

"Kala! Stop! That is a freaking _wolf_ that your _petting_!" Seb shouted at me but I just continued to pet Chocolate.

"Oh jeeze, oh jeeze, oh jeeze." I could hear Tom muttering and held back my evil laugh. Ah sweet revenge.

"He's fine guys! Just your average _giant, wild, wolf_." I exaggerated the last three words.

"Kala I'm sorry! I'm sorry for what I said! Please, please, please forgive me! You don't have to go suicidal on us! _Please_." Ryan cried and I stopped patting Chocolate to stare at him.

The tone in his voice immediately made me feel bad for what I was doing. He sounded terrified. Terrified for me. And it was my fault.

I turned back to Chocolate and quietly said, "I need to go now. Really. I'll see you later."

Then I turned back to my brothers, who were all staring at me anxiously, and started walking towards them.

Just before I reached them I turned back to see Chocolate's sandy tail disappearing further into the forest.

I turned back to my brothers and was immediately crushed by their arms.

I gasped for breath and managed to say, "One at a time. I'm dying here."

Tom and Seb let go so that it was just Ryan hugging me. His long arms were wrapped around me, his face buried in my hair and he was breathing hard.

"I'm sorry." I whispered into his chest as I wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm so, so sorry Kala. This was my fault. I shouldn't have said those things. I didn't mean them. Not at all. Never. I love you sis." With a final squeeze that I'm sure cracked a few of my ribs Ryan let go of me. I looked into his eyes and was horrified to see tears in them.

"No Ryan. It was true. Everything you said was true. So _I'm_ sorry. Don't freak out. I'm fine." I told him gently.

"No it was lies. Don't be sorry. I'm sorry." Ryan told me.

"Okay! We get it! Your both sorry! Now can I hug my baby sister who was nearly eaten by a giant wolf or not?" Seb cried out impatiently but jokingly.

"If you must call me your baby sister Seb, know that I am your baby sister who can kick your butt and I was _not_ about to be eaten by a giant wolf. Chocolate is my friend." I told Seb as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Sure. Whatever." Was his brilliant reply.

"You guys are hogging her!" Tom whined, "She's _my_ twin! I need some hugging time!"

We all laughed as Tom hugged me.

"I don't know why you are all so eager to hug me. Any other day and you would all rather hug a snake than me." I said as Tom pulled away.

"Yeah well I think the fact that we all thought you were gonna die is suffice enough for the hugs." Ryan explained.

I snorted, "I wasn't going to die. I told you. Chocolate is my _friend_."

They all rolled their eyes simultaneously. It was sorta freaky.

"Why can't you be normal and have an imaginary friend? You have to go find giant wolves to be friends with." Tom sighed in annoyance and we all laughed.

I shrugged, "I'm just cool like that."

"Or incredibly dumb." Seb supplied.

"Or incredibly dumb." I agreed and we all laughed again.

I wondered for a minute if we should be worrying about finding our way home instead of laughing about how dumb I am, but then brushed that thought aside. I was just glad we were bonding again. I didn't like fighting with my brothers, even if I was right.

As if he was reading my mind Tom then said, "Should we start heading back?"

We all nodded and then Tom, Ryan and Seb all stared at me expectantly, "What?" I asked confused.

"Well don't you know the way home? You said you did." Seb said as if it was obvious.

"Well that was before I… errrr, took a detour." I told them sheepishly looking at the ground.

"Oh well that's great." Seb said sarcastically and once again I felt guilt settle inside me for running off so stupidly.

"Seb? Ryan? Tom? Kala? What are you guys doing out here?" A voice came from behind a tree to my right.

Then Jacob, Embry, Quil and Seth walked around from behind it. And they were all only in cutoff pants. No shirts.

Now I know it was probably completely wrong of me but I couldn't stop staring at Seth's torso. He had _abbs_. No, he had abbs on abbs. But at the same time he didn't look ridiculously buffed. He looked lean but well muscled. If that made any sense let me know. Put it this way. He looked _good_.

"Well we were out for a walk but we sort of just got lost, so we were just trying to figure out how to get back when you guys showed up." Ryan explained.

While Ryan was talking however Tom nudged me from behind and whispered in my ear, "Your drooling Kal."

Horrified I quickly wiped at my mouth only for it to come away red. Blood. Wha-oh, that's right, a branch had cut my cheek, I remembered, its still bleeding, it must have been a deep cut. I'd have to clean it when we got home. I thought to myself.

I turned and glared at Tom and he just gave me an aggravating smirk.

I put my hand to my still bleeding cheek and hurriedly wiped away the blood from my face. I bet I looked disgusting with a huge bleeding scratch down my face. Lovely.

"Are you coming or not Kala?" Ryan asked me irritably. I looked up and saw that I was alone and that all the guys were a bit ahead of me.

"What's going on?" I asked as I caught up with them.

"We're taking you guys back, we know the way, we practically live in this place." Quil explained.

Oh. Right. Duh Kala, we were lost remember? Or did you forget that the moment you saw Seth's unclothed torso? I mentally slapped myself.

"Oh. Cool." Was my best answer.

And so we were off on the yellow brick road. Okay so it wasn't really the yellow brick road, more like the brown and green stick filled road that wasn't really a road. Yeah. That was it.

As we followed Jacob, Quil, Embry and Seth, who I kept sneaking glances at, the guys all talked about some car thing that I wasn't really paying attention to while I just stayed quiet thinking about the night before.

Well that had been what I was doing until I heard someone say my name.

"Huh?" I asked brilliantly.

"We were just talking about your new 'friend' you met." Seb said exaggerating the word friend.

"Oh you mean Chocolate?" I asked innocently.

"See? She even named it _Chocolate_." Tom said in exasperation.

Seth caught my eye and grinned at me so I smiled back at him. Have I mentioned I loved that grin?

"And the wolf was _giant_! It was huge and a sort of creamy colour and it just stood there while Kala _petted_ it." Seb continued.

Jacob, Quil and Embry laughed. "Yeah those wolves are nearly completely harmless, they won't hurt you if you don't hurt them." Jacob said with a grin on his face.

And again I got the feeling that we were missing something, an inside joke or something. Or maybe it's just my suspicious side coming out.

"Are you serious?" Ryan asked them with a disbelieving look on his face.

"Yeah completely, it's not the giant wolves you need to look out for. It's the vampires." Embry said grinning.

I stopped walking and stared at them, not my brothers the others, hey that rhymed! Oh I am so skilled.

Anyway, I stared at the four of them and I knew the look on my face was suspicious but why shouldn't it be? I mean that was exactly the same thing Seth had said when I told him about Chocolate. Coincidence? I think not!

I've always wanted to say that. Then again I didn't really say it I thought it but it's the same thing!

I caught Seth's eye and gave him a meaningful look telling him I knew something was up. And I was going to find out what.

* * *

**A/N: Hi! I decided to put these at the bottom now cause... well i dunno. I just did :) **

**But I have something to say! The other day i was playing around on fan fiction, as you do, and i was in my 'login' thing and i was just pressing all the buttons to see what they all meant cause i had never really done any of that before, i just uploaded the chapter and posted it, didn't look at all the other stuff. Anyway i was pressing all the buttons and i found this 'hits' thing and now i finally understand what other authors mean when they say they have a heap of hits but not alot of reviews, cause i never knew how they knew their hits and stuff, and i saw that i had HEAPS more people reading this story than there were reviewing. So i just wanted to say that to all the people who are reviewing, you rock. I love you all and I figured that to thank you for reviewing i would give you a 'sneak peak' into the next chapter when you review! As a thank you for reading AND reviewing. And to you guys who are reading but not reviewing, thats all right, i dont really mind, im not going off at you or anything, just saying that getting reviews are like the chocolate covered strawberries. Awesome. But knowing that people are reading my story is like normal strawberries. Still awesome, just not as much. So if you are reading and not reviewing, I really hope you do review, even if it is just two words, cause they make me really happy and make me write faster :) So to make a long story short, when you review this chapter i will send you a 'sneak peak' of the next chapter.**

**So giant, chocolate covered strawberries to all the people who have kept reviewing this story. You are the chocolate on my strawberries! :)**

**And finally, (this has to be my longest a/n ever) I hope you liked the chapter! Next one will be up by next saturday! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

Seth's P.O.V

Chapter 20:

This is not good. Not good, not good, not good.

Kala knew. Well she didn't know specifically but she knew that something was going on with us.

What was I going to do? Tell her? Was it too soon for that? We had only met the other day!

It was lucky that I had found Kala when I was out on patrol who knows what could have happened?

Her brothers eventually found her, but they were all lost so I called Jake, Quil and Embry to help me lead them back. I mean if I just showed up on my own it would look a little weird right? It was better if we were in a group.

So in our human forms we lead them back to their house but along the way Embry said something about the vampires and Kala, being the perceptive person she is, figured that something was up when both Embry and myself said something about vampires on different days.

And then she gave me a look that said I was going to get interrogated and that I was going to spill.

So yeah, this was not a good situation for me. At all.

I didn't know if I was ready for her to know about us yet, I know it was selfish but I wanted to keep her in the dark for a little longer, just in case she ran. She would eventually have to know of course, not yet though.

But then if I didn't tell her soon she was going to find out on her own. Or worse, she would leave because she didn't know and I was too afraid to tell her.

We had reached their house by now and everyone else had gone inside. Kala motioned for me to follow her and like the helpless puppy I was, I did.

She brought me to just the edge of the woods and stopped. She turned and rested her deep, beautiful blue eyes on me.

"What's going on Seth? I know something is. It's not a coincidence that both you and Embry said the same thing about the wolves and vampires. Tell me the truth Seth. Please." She finished and looked intently into my eyes. I felt like she was seeing right into my soul.

I sighed, I was going to have to tell her. If she was going to run then there was nothing I could do about it, there was no use delaying the inevitable.

"Your right, something is going on, and no it isn't a coincidence about the wolves and vampires thing, but Kala…" I paused not know how to say it, "You might not believe me when I tell you… But you have to. You have to trust me. Believe me. Please. And please, please don't run." I begged her.

I saw something flash in her eyes, fear? I hoped not, I didn't want her to be afraid of me.

"I'll hear you out. I won't run." She promised me and I could have kissed her. She wasn't going to run.

Those words gave me the confidence boost I needed to just get it all out.

"I'm a werewolf Kala. Well a shape-shifter if you want to get technical." I corrected myself.

Then I waited with bated breath. I waited for her to break her promise and run. But she didn't she just stared at me, her face betraying no emotion, it was blank. And that worried me.

She nodded slowly, "Okay."

I let my breath out slowly and went on, "We don't change at the full moon or anything and the whole silver bullets thing is wrong too. We can phase at anytime and when we are the pack's minds are linked."

"So you can read each other's minds when your… wolves?" Kala asked slowly.

I nodded, ecstatic at how she was taking this.

"And we are hot all the time, that's why my hand was so hot last night." I told her. She nodded again and asked, "Who else?"

I understood immediately, "Jake, Quil, Embry, Leah. Leah is the only female wolf that we have ever heard of, before her it was only ever guys. And then basically all the guys that were at the bonfire that night."

Her eyebrows raised in surprised but all she said was, "Okay. So you were Chocolate?"

I nodded hesitantly, what was she going to do now?

"And vampires? They are real?" She was so calm! How was she this calm? I was telling her that werewolves and vampires existed and she was calm! God, I loved her so much.

"Yeah they are, but they aren't like the ones in movies and books, the sunlight doesn't hurt them, it makes them sparkle, like diamonds, and holy stuff doesn't effect them either. They are pale though and beautiful and some of them have gifts." I told her.

"Are there any here? In Forks?" she asked me.

I nodded, "Yes. The Cullens. But they are the good kind. They only drink animal blood, not human blood."

Kala nodded showing she understood then looked at me and said, "Is that it?"

I hesitated for a second, should I tell her? Or not? I looked into her eyes, so beautiful I could get lost in them and decided I needed to tell her. Now.

"No. There is one more thing." I said, I took a deep breath, "At the bonfire, you know how some of the guys had girls with them? Sam and Emily, Jarrod and Kim, Paul and Rachel, Jake and Ness, Quil and Clair."

Kala nodded, "Well they are their imprints. A wolf's imprint is their soul mate. The one that they are destined to be with and no one else. Once a wolf sees their imprint there is no one else. No one else can compare. It's like a blind man seeing sunlight for the first time." I explained using Jake's term for it.

Kala didn't say anything so I continued, "Without our imprints life is meaningless, we die inside and most likely will try an make sure we _do _die, which isn't an easy feat."

"So Jake and Nessie are soul mates?" she asked.

I nodded, "When Ness grows up they will be together, Jake loves her now but it's more like an older brother love, as she gets older it will change for both of them. Same with Quil and Clair."

Once again Kala nodded. Now for the part I was most scared about.

"You're my imprint Kala." I blurted out. Oh no why did I do that? I should have told her more gently or slowly, not straight away like that! I mentally slapped myself for being so stupid.

Kala's mouth dropped open and if it were different circumstances I would have laughed, but I didn't, I just waited for her to say something.

"So I'm your soulmate?" she asked me, her voice so low a person with normal hearing wouldn't have heard.

This time I was the one who nodded.

Then Kala did something that made my heart shatter.

She took a step back. And another and another.

I took a step towards her and began to extend my hand to her but she shouted at me, "You think I'm stupid? You think that I'm that gullible enough to believe that _crap_? You think it's funny? What, did you think that just because my parents died I was more vulnerable to your stupid pranks? Well you're the stupid one! Not me!"

"No Kala! It's true! Believe me! Please!" I took another step but she was shaking her head angrily.

"Do you think lying to me is going to help _anything_? Making up stupid stories about freaking _werewolves _and _vampires_ is going to make me what? Like you more? Trust you? _What?_" She continued to yell.

"Kala no! I'm not lying! And it's not to get you to like me more! I-" I tried to say but she interrupted me.

"Just _stop_ Seth. I don't want to hear it anymore. I thought you were my _friend_. That you _got_ it."

"Kala I _do_-" I tried to say again but was interrupted once more.

"Just stay away from me! And my family! I don't _ever_ want to see you here again!" she shouted and then she ran back inside her house.

I stood there, my heart in pieces. My reason for living had just told me she never wanted to see me again.

I heard shouting from inside the house; it was Kala, "Get out! Go! Leave! Go with Seth! Go pull your stupid little prank on someone else! GET OUT!"

Then Jake, Quil and Embry walked out the front door looking worried and confused. They spotted me, rooted to the spot and rushed over.

I heard the front door slam shut and I couldn't take it. My knees buckled and I fell to the ground, tears streaming down my face.

I dimly registered Jake, Quil and Embry helping me up and taking me back home but didn't acknowledge anything.

I didn't do anything when they brought me home, said nothing to my Mom or Leah as they took me upstairs, didn't acknowledge them as they left me in my room.

All I knew was that Kala never wanted to see me again.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 20! I had heaps of trouble writing this chapter so I hope it turned out okay. I know it isn't the longest chapter that I'v done but like i said i had trouble writing it and I figured it would be best to end it there anyway. I would like to thank soserene93 for reviewing this chapter. You are awesome and i love that you keep reviewing every chapter :) Thanks! R&R? **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I'm a day late! I'm really sorry about that guys, I just have so much homework lately... And i know that this chapter is ridiculously short but to make up for it, and to make up for my lateness, I'm posting two chapters right now :D so there'll be this one and another one tonight :D So don't freak out when you see how short this chapter is cause there is another one coming! :D Hope you like em! And thanks to the guys who reviewed! you make my day! ...and week. so yeah! thanks! :D **

* * *

Tom's P.O.V

Chapter 21:

I had no idea what was going on, all I knew was that we had heard Kala shouting at Seth from outside, then she came in the front door and screamed and Jake, Embry and Quil to leave.

No explanation, just to leave. She said something about a prank but I didn't know what it was about.

As soon as they left she ran upstairs and slammed the door to our room shut.

While all that was happening Seb, Ryan and I just stood there having no idea what was going on.

We looked at each other, hoping one of us would have some answers. No one did.

I was first up the stairs with Ryan and Seb following quickly behind me.

"Kala? What happened? What's going on?" I asked her through the closed door.

She didn't answer but I could hear her crying.

I slowly opened the door and saw Kala lying face down on her bed, here face buried in her pillow crying hysterically.

What was going on? Did Seth hurt her? I didn't think he was that sort of guy. But if he had, I would hurt him. We all would. He knew how Kala was, knew about Mom and Dad, knew everything. What could he have done to make her like this?

We all walked up to her, I kneeled down on the floor next to her head and started stroking her hair, Ryan was next to me patting her back and Seb was on the edge of her bed whispering "shhhh, shhh."

We had no idea what was going on but we were all trying to calm her down so she would tell us, we didn't want her to go catatonic again.

After a while she stopped crying. She lifted her head to look at us, her eyes were bloodshot and she had tear tracks running down her face. She sat up and crossed her legs and Ryan and I joined her on her bed.

I wrapped my arms around her in a hug and asked, "You want to tell us?"

She shook her head, no, she wasn't going to tell us what happened.

"That's okay Kal." Seb said and Ryan and I nodded in agreement, we wouldn't force her to tell us.

"Did you want to be alone?" Ryan asked gently and she nodded her head. Her long, black hair falling in front of her face as she did so.

"Okay, don't worry about anything. Just get some sleep." I told her and gave her one last squeeze before I got up and followed Ryan and Seb out the door.

I closed her door and shared a look with my brothers; we all knew what we were going to do now without even having to talk about it.

Kala wouldn't tell us what happened. But Seth would.


	22. Chapter 22

Ryan's P.O.V

Chapter 22:

Seb, Tom and I were in the truck on our way to Leah's where we were sure Seth would be. Without speaking we all knew what we were going to do and where we would be going.

I was angry at myself. For letting Seth hurt Kala, she didn't need to be hurt again, she had already been through so much pain. For hurting Kala myself back in the forest and for feeling excited about the fact that I was going to see Leah soon. I shouldn't be excited about that! I should be worrying about my baby sister!

"What are we going to say?" Seb asked in a monotone voice.

I hadn't thought about that, "Demand answers I guess."

"Fair enough."

We pulled up to the Clearwater's driveway and all got out. I led the way up to their front door and after a moment's hesitation I knocked.

Leah opened the door, she was so beautiful, was it too soon to say that I loved her? Probably. Did I care? No. I loved Leah Clearwater. All I wanted to do in that moment was take her away so it was just the two of us and kiss her. But I couldn't. Because we weren't here for Leah, we were here for Kala.

"Ryan." Leah breathed. I loved her voice, it was so beautiful. Everything about her was beautiful. She just resonated beauty and strength, courage and kindness. And I loved her for it.

"Leah, is Seth home? We need to talk to him. Something happened with him and Kala." I told her and I saw sadness settle in her eyes. I didn't like seeing it there, I wanted to take it away, I wanted to make sure she was never sad again.

"You can't talk to him. He won't talk to anyone. Not me, not Mom…" She sighed, "I need to tell you something. I know what happened, I know what Seth told Kala and I'll tell you. All of you." She said acknowledging Tom and Seb.

I was surprised that she knew what was going on and confused about how she didn't seem to excited about whatever she was about to show us. This made me worried. What did she have to show us? Was it something bad?

"Come around here." Leah lead us around to her backyard where there was an undercover area joined on to the house.

"You will all probably freak out and I know that this probably isn't the way Seth told Kala, which is why she reacted the way she did, but my way is better. Blunt. Obvious." Leah looked into my eyes, her beautiful dark chocolate colored eyes bore right into the center of my being, "Please don't run." She begged and it pained me to hear her so vulnerable, "Hear me out. Let me show and then explain. It's easier that way. Ready?"

We all nodded in apprehension. And then Leah did something that none of us where expecting. She started stripping her clothes off.

"Err Leah? Are you okay?" Tom asked awkwardly.

"You could turn around if you want." She said as if she didn't care either way.

Well I cared, I would not have _my_ brothers seeing _my_ Leah naked.

Wow where did that come from? _My_ Leah? Possessive much Ryan? I asked myself.

After a quick glare from me Seb and Tom turned around with me and waited for Leah to… finish. I had no idea what was going on but it hit me that what we were about to see was probably nothing we would be expecting and tried to brace myself for anything.

Then there was a weird noise from behind me but I didn't turn around. Not until I felt something warm nudge my shoulder.

I turned around to see an ash grey wolf standing where Leah was. It was bigger than an average wolf but not as big as the one we had seen Kala petting, I still couldn't believe that, this morning, Kala had given me a heart attack.

I felt my heart rate pick up as I looked into the wolf's eyes. They were exactly like Leah's.

"Leah." I breathed out in awe.

I heard Seb and Tom swear at the same time but didn't turn to glare at them for it. I could only look at this beautiful, ash grey wolf that had Leah's eyes. It was Leah. The wolf was Leah. Leah was a werewolf.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hi! So this is another not-so-long chapter back in Tom's p.o.v but don't worry I will put more Ryan/Leah stuff in the story, i just need to get past this stage first :D Not much to say except hope you like it! Oh and thanks to all the people who reviewed! You all rock! :D R&R??**

* * *

Tom's P.O.V

Chapter 23:

I had pinched myself so many times that I was definitely going to have a lot of bruises covering my arms when I woke up tomorrow.

After Leah showed us that she was a werewolf we went back inside and sat down in her living room.

She explained to us about how they came to be, why they were what they were, she explained about the pack's mind connection, why they were so hot, their past. She told us how practically all the males at the bonfire that night were werewolves, including Seth.

It was when she got to the vampires that I started pinching myself even harder than before.

She told us how the Cullens were vampires, about how they only drunk the blood of animals but how there were other vampires all over the world who drank human blood.

I nearly cracked up laughing when she told us about the sparkling in the sun bit, all those stories about burning in the sunlight and they sparkle like _diamonds_. The Hollywood people sure got that one wrong.

But I surprised myself with the fact that throughout her whole explanation of the supernatural beings that lived among us, I was completely calm. I didn't freak out like Kala did, I didn't start running as fast as I could. I just sat there, in Leah's living room, listening to her talk, taking it all in and not saying anything back.

When she had finished talking Ryan was the first to speak.

"So Seth told Kala all of this and she freaked out?" his voice was confused and I was confused along with him, why had Kala freaked out so much when the three of us had reacted so calmly?

Leah hesitated before shaking her head and saying, "No, I think there is one more thing I didn't tell you that Seth probably told Kala that would have freaked her out more than the whole shape shifter thing." Oh God, what else could there be?

I really hope she wasn't going to tell us fairies were real, not after my rant about how fairies weren't real and that people who believed in them were idiots.

Thankfully though, she didn't say that, she said something even weirder, "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

I didn't answer. Neither did Seb. We just looked at her as if she had finally lost her mind. But Ryan did answer her.

"Yeah."

"Well that's sort of what we do, shape shifters I mean, we imprint. It's like ducklings when they first hatch, the first thing they see is their mother and they imprint on their mother. But when we imprint, we imprint on our soul mates. The one we're destined to be with. If our imprint dies, we die, metaphorically speaking I mean. All the guys at the bonfire who had girls with them, Sam and Emily, Paul and Rachel, Jarrod and Kim, Jacob and Renesmee, Quil and Clair, they are all each other's imprints."

I interrupted her then, "Wait, so Jake and Quil imprinted on _babies_?" I asked incredulously.

Leah nodded, "Yes, but they only love them like older brothers for now, as Renesmee and Clair get older their feelings will change."

"Oh." I said understanding.

"So Kala freaked out because Seth told her about imprinting? Why?" Seb asked but I already knew the answer.

"Seth imprinted on Kala." I said and Leah nodded.

Ryan sucked in air, in astonishment or anger I didn't know, maybe both of them. Seb made a sound of surprise.

"There is one more thing." Leah said slowly looking only at Ryan this time and then I knew what she was going to say before she said it.

"Ryan… I imprinted on you."

I watched Ryan carefully for his reaction, wouldn't want him to freak out like Kala would we?

But he did the opposite of what Kala did. He leaned forward, grabbed Leah's face with both hands and gently but firmly and kissed her.

Being the lovable younger brother that I am I made a disgusted noise and turned my head away. Seb and I caught each other's gaze and we grinned at each other. We were both thinking the exact same thing. Gross.

When Ryan finally pulled away both of them were breathing heavily but they also both had looks on their faces that made it look like the sun was shining from both of them.

"I love you." Ryan said in a low voice to Leah. She grinned and said, "I love you too."

Before they could kiss again however I saved Seb and myself the awkwardness and interrupted them, "You can both have a make out session later. Right now we need to be thinking about Kala and Seth. Where is Seth?" I wondered allowed for the first time.

"Upstairs. In his room. He won't let me in." Leah said breathlessly.

"Couldn't you just break it open with your super wolf strength?" Seb asked.

Leah grinned but shook her head, "Not if I don't want to be stuck paying to replace the door."

"Oh. Right."

"Anyway Kala and Seth need to work this out for themselves, we shouldn't help them. Not meaning to go all Yoda on you or anything but it is their decision and in time, they will make the right one." Leah said.

I nodded, "Your right, you did sound like Yoda."

We all started laughing.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Chapter 24! and its a long one! :D This chapter was actually pretty hard for me to write so I hope you like it :) Thanks to all the guys who reviewed! you are awesome! :) So thats it for now hope you like it! R&R?? :)**

* * *

Kala's P.O.V

Chapter 24:

I don't know how long after Tom closed my door that I just lay in my bed staring at nothing. It could have been minutes, hours. Who knows.

I didn't understand why Seth had lied to me about those things, him being a werewolf, the Cullens being vampires. It was all so stupid and childish and I just couldn't understand why he would do it. He had no proper reason for it, it wasn't like he did it to get me to think he was cool and to like him more because I'm sure it was pretty obvious how much I liked him.

Maybe he just decided that he didn't like me anymore and wanted a way to get rid of me so he wouldn't have to see me anymore. That still sounded stupid though, he seemed really nice all those other times and he never hinted that he didn't like me or anything.

I sat up in my bed and looked around the dark room. I just didn't get it. Why would Seth do that? It made no sense to me.

I could feel the guilt and sickness rise up inside me as I remembered looking at Seth's face. He looked so… broken. Like he had really thought what he was saying was true and he really thought that I had believed him. But how could I believe him? He was talking about _mythical creatures_! Saying that they were _real_.

Seth never looked like the type of guy that belonged in an insane asylum. And that was what stumped me even more. Seth had seemed completely normal to me and all of a sudden he starts telling me that he's a _werewolf._

I sighed in frustration. None of it made sense! I know I probably sounded like a scientist or a police person, trying to think up all these reasons as to why Seth would suddenly go all crazy on me. Ryan had always told me that I just did things without thinking them through but now I was doing what he said, thinking things through logically, and I still couldn't come up with anything.

Then again when Ryan said that he probably wasn't thinking I would be using his advice in this type of situation. I was pretty sure he was thinking more along the lines of a hard math question or something like that.

I sighed again and flopped back down on my bed. I had been in my room for who-knows-how-long and I had only come up with two things that I was absolutely positive about. One, I had no idea why Seth said what he did and two, I was feeling increasingly guilty for reacting the way I did.

I had told him I wouldn't freak out and I did. Extremely. And I also took it out on Jake, Embry and Quil. Which made me feel even worse.

I needed to see Seth. Now. I needed to go and apologize for my idiocy. I was horrible to him and I hated myself for it. I should have at least waited for him to say 'gotcha' and start laughing. Instead of completely freaking out and screaming my head off at him.

I got up and out of my bed, walked downstairs only to find that my brothers weren't home. Where had they gone? Maybe they went to get food or something.

After quickly scribbling a note saying that I would be at Seth's I grabbed my jacket and a key and made my way out the front door.

I could remember the way to Seth's house pretty well. It was about a ten minute walk. But I didn't want to walk. I wanted to see Seth now and the faster I got there the sooner I would see him. So I ran.

And of course La Push being situated in the area that it is, it started to rain. And not some light misty stuff. I mean _rain_ rain. It poured and within a minute I was soaked. But I didn't stop or turn around to go back. I just kept on running.

Idiot? Who me? Well I think I have a pretty good reason for my actions thank you very much. I was a sixteen-year-old girl who had just been told by the guy that she might possibly have feelings for that said guy was a werewolf. So I was just a bit emotional. And crazy. And reckless. But still I believed my actions were within reason, even if they were just teetering on the edge.

A few cars drove past me and I nearly laughed at the thought of what I might look like to the people inside. I actually thought I saw our truck drive past but figured it was raining so heavy that I just saw wrong.

I was nearly there when I suddenly thought of how cliché this was. Me running in the rain towards Seth, the man I loved, to apologize for being completely stupid.

Okay hold up. I did _not_ just say I loved Seth. Because I don't. I like Seth as a _friend_ and nothing more. I shook my head, annoyed at myself.

When I finally reached Seth's house I was dripping wet, on the verge of hypothermia and so nervous that I felt like I was going to throw up. Of course the hypothermia probably contributed to that feeling.

So after taking a few deep breaths to calm myself down I knocked on the door.

Leah opened and when she saw me her face first had a look of surprise, then of happiness.

She didn't say anything, just gestured for me to come in.

She whispered, "He's upstairs, in his room, the door's closed."

I smiled at her in thanks.

I walked as quietly as I could up the stairs, which wasn't that much seeing as every time I put my foot down my shoes would make squelching noises from all the water in them.

There was only one door closed so I guessed it was Seth's, after taking another few deep breaths in an attempt to calm myself I slowly approached his door.

I knocked twice and said in a shaky voice, "Seth? It's me, Kala. Can I please talk to you?"

I heard a few thumps before the door opened to reveal Seth standing there in his cutoff pants with bloodshot eyes and an open mouth.

I nearly cried right there at seeing the pain I had caused him. But I didn't. I walked into his room and saw it was small and messy with clothes thrown everywhere, things all over his desk and his bed unmade. It was him all over.

I heard the door shut softly behind me and I turned to look at Seth who was staring at me with something in his eyes that I didn't recognize.

"Seth… I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I was wrong and stupid and I was horrible to you and I hate myself for it. I'm so, so, so sorry." And that's when the tears started falling, "I can't believe I shouted at you like that, at the others. I didn't mean any of it. I was scared and angry and confused. I'm sorry." By that time I was completely balling my eyes out.

When Seth didn't answer I thought that he wouldn't forgive me and that he really hated me for what I had done to him. But then I felt strong, warm arms wrap around me and lead me to his bed.

We sat down, him with his arms around me, his face buried in my hair, I wrapped my own arms around him and buried my face in his shirtless chest.

The tears just wouldn't stop. I just kept crying and crying.

Finally though, I did stop. I looked up at him and said in a shaky voice that was rough from my crying, "I'm sorry."

He just shook his head and said, "No, I'm sorry, I said it all wrong, I should have told you differently. I'm sorry."

I looked up at him, he still completely believed that what he said was the truth.

I looked deep into his, chocolate colored eyes, trying to find… something. And then I noticed once again how similar Seth's eyes were to Chocolate's. No. They weren't similar.

They were the same. Then a thought popped into my head and I nearly hit myself for not thinking of it before.

"Would you show me? I need to see it. I need to see you… change." I asked Seth hesitantly.

"Of course I will." I was surprised by his answer. I had been expecting him to say something so he could avoid 'showing' me.

With his warm arm resting on my shoulders Seth led me downstairs and outside. Once we were in his back yard he pulled his arm away and gave me an embarrassed look.

"What?" I asked confused.

He rubbed his hand in his hair and not looking at me said, "Well, when we phase, our clothes don't just disappear and then re-appear when we phase back."

I was still thoroughly confused, this wasn't what I had expected, Seth was supposed to be avoiding doing this. The way he was acting, it was as if he really was going to shift. I decided I would keep playing along. "Oh! Right. I'll errr…I'll turn around then."

I faced the other way, and waited for him to admit that he had been lying to me all this time.

Then there was a weird sort of noise and a soft yelp from behind me. I slowly turned around, my eyes wide, my heart thrashing against my chest. And there, right behind me, stood Chocolate. And on the ground next to him were Seth's shorts.

"Oh God." I whispered. Seth had been telling the truth. He was a werewolf.

"You were telling the truth." I whispered again. Chocolate, or Seth, nodded.

I reached up slowly and ran my fingers through Chocolate's, Seth's, sandy colored fur.

"I'm so sorry I didn't believe you." I told him, still running my hand through his soft fur.

Seth rubbed his muzzle against my arm in response. Then he gestured to his pants on the ground, then to the trees behind him. He was going to change back.

"Right. I-I'll turn around." I stuttered, still not fully believing what was happening.

There was that weird sound again and ruffling of material then I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

I turned around and looked into warm, chocolate colored eyes.

"It was all true. And I didn't believe any of it." I said quietly, more to myself than to him.

Seth smiled down at me and said, "I shouldn't have told you the way I did. It's my fault."

I shook my head, "No it's my fault. I told you I wouldn't run away and I did, I screamed at you. I hurt you. I was so horrible."

Seth pulled me into a hug and I wrapped my arms around him.

"Forget about it. You're here now. And you won't leave again. Right?" he asked and it killed me to hear the fear in his voice.

I shook my head, "No. I'm not leaving. Not now. Not ever again. I can't believe I was so stupid the first time!"

Seth grinned the grin I loved, "I love you." He whispered into my hair.

I froze. Oh no. I wasn't ready for this. Not ready at all.

I looked up at Seth who was looking down at me warmly again.

"I-I'm not good at this Seth." I confessed, "Expressing my feelings, I don't even… I don't even know how to say what I feel without looking like a complete weirdo. I mean I don't really know how I feel about you, at least I think I don't. Or maybe I do and I'm just denying it you know? Maybe I'm just scared to tell you what I really feel because I don't want to be rejected or anything…" I rambled on.

"Kala I-" Seth started to say but I interrupted him.

"No Seth hang on a minute I think I'm having an epiphany."

"Right. Sorry." I could hear the amusement in his voice but I ignored it.

"Maybe that's why I don't like crying in front of people, I'm afraid of rejection. And it's only gotten worse since Mom and Dad... And the only people who I _do_ let see me cry is my brothers because I _know_ they won't reject me because it's practically a law that you can't reject your own family right? But then even my brothers haven't seen me cry that much… Now I don't know if I like all this hiding my feelings any more, what if I want to get it all out in the open and stuff but I don't really know how because I've spent so long hiding it!"

Oh yes, definitely an epiphany.

"Okay." I took a deep breath, "I'm just going to say what I'm pretty sure I feel. I have been denying it but with my whole epiphany just then I think it would be bad karma for me to say that I didn't love you. There I said it. Now please don't reject me. I really don't want you to. I mean its pretty cool that I'm facing my fear and all but I didn't even know it _was_ a fear until just now right? Oh man, just say something Seth please! I need you to! I need to know! I mean I don't even remember what you said before because I've been talking for so long! So just interrupt me and tell me again. Whenever you feel like it. Now would be good. Or now. Or no-"

"Kala!" Seth said loudly enough for me to stop rambling.

"Yes?" I squeaked.

"I love you."

"Ah. I see." I said in the same annoyingly squeaky voice.

"And do you have anything to add to that statement?"

"I love you too?" It sounded like a question.

"Do you?" Seth asked me looking deep into my eyes.

I hesitated for a minute, thinking. Did I love him? Oh screw this, of course I did. "Yes! I do! I _do_! I _love_ you! Oh my God! _I_ _love_ _you_!" I was amazed. I really did love him. Even though I had only just met him. I was completely in love with him. Jeez, I was such a sucker.

Seth laughed at my tone and placed his warm hands gently on either side of my face, "Would it be too cliché for me to kiss you right now?" He asked me.

I nodded but grabbed his hands and held them in place before he could remove them, "But I think I'm in the mood for a cliché moment."

He grinned that grin that I loved, did I mention I loved his grin? Did I mention I loved _him_? Well just in case, I loved his grin. And him.

And then we were kissing and all train of thought came to a halt. It was like I was plugged in, then someone rudely pulled the plug out of the wall cutting off all thoughts. Actually scratch that, the person wasn't rude, I loved them for it. Thank you person!

His lips, like the rest of him, were warm and soft. I removed my hands from his and instead wrapped them around his neck.

We both pulled back to breathe but as soon as we made sure we weren't going to suffocate our lips came together again, this time more… what's the word they use in romance novels? Fiery? That'll do. This time it was more fiery.

And my hands seemed to have a mind of their own, wandering from Seth's neck and entangling themselves in his hair instead. And his hair was so _soft_! Like his fur when he was a wolf.

And Seth's hands moved from my face, they traveled down my shoulders, my arms, my ribs, and came to a rest at my waist. Oh man I loved the feeling of his skin on mine. It felt like he was leading a fire all over me. I loved it. I loved him.

We pulled back again and grinned at each other, both of us breathing heavily.

"Was that cliché enough for you?" Seth asked me in a rough voice.

I nodded, still too busy trying to get air back into my lungs.

It was then that I noticed that it was dark outside. How long had we been out here?

"What time is it?" I wondered out loud.

Seth shrugged, "Did you want me to take you home?"

"Yeah I probably should." I said.

He nodded and said, "Turn around."

I was confused, "Why?"

He gave me an amused look and said, "Because I have to phase."

Still confused. "Why?"

"Because your going to get on my back and I'll take you home."

"Oh… You can't! I'd break your back! I'm too heavy! I'll just walk home or something." I protested but he had already begun… uhhh… lowering his pants so I quickly shut my eyes and turned the other way.

I knew it was okay to look when I felt him nudge me, probably with his nose.

I turned around and just stared at him, he was on the ground and looking up at me, waiting for me to hop on to his back.

I sighed and decided to just get it over with. I swung my leg over and lowered myself carefully onto his huge, furry back.

I wrapped my hands in his soft, sandy fur and took a deep breath as he stood up.

And like that we were off. It was sort of like riding a horse but at the same time completely different. Seth was fast, I'd give him that much but he was also graceful too. He didn't trip or stumble while running so fast and in a few minutes we were at a stop outside my house.

Seth lowered himself to the ground and I got off him. He gave me a look as if to say, 'wasn't so bad was it?'

I rolled my eyes and said, "It was fun. Thanks Seth." I leaned down and kissed his big, furry forehead.

With a bark he licked my cheek like before when I had first met him in wolf form and named him Chocolate.

With a laugh I wiped his doggie, or rather wolfy, saliva away and said, "Goodnight. …I love you." I whispered the last part and received another lick for it.

Yuck.

I walked up to the front door, opened it and with one last look at my wolf boy, closed the door.

I looked around. Downstairs was completely dark but with a glance at upstairs I could see that the light in Tom's and my room was on. They must all be in there.

So I headed upstairs and walked in to find I was right, Ryan, Seb and Tom were all sitting on the floor, each chowing down on their own pizza and there was one box that was un-opened. Mine.

"So did you sort things out with Seth?" Tom asked through a mouthful of pizza.

Sitting down next to him and grabbing a slice of my own pizza I nodded.

"Did you kiss?" Seb asked me. I glared at him and he said, "Hey I was just asking, you need to be careful, he might transfer one of his fur-balls to you. Wouldn't want that now would you?"

I choked on my pizza at that comment, "_What_?"

Seb shrugged, "I said you need to watch out for his fur-balls."

I stared at him with my mouth hanging open like a trap door. "Firstly _Seb,_ how did you know about Seth? And secondly, dogs don't _get_ fur-balls. That's _cats_."

"We all know about Seth and everyone else because Leah told us. That's where we went. To try and find out what happened but Leah told us instead. She told us, well actually she _showed_ us then told us, about her being a shape-shifter and all the other guys as well. She told us about everything really. And she told us about imprinting." Tom finished with an evil grin.

I nearly groaned but held it in, "Oh?" I asked trying to act all innocent, which we all knew I wasn't.

"Yeah, she told us about Seth imprinting on you. Congrats Kal, you have officially found your soul-mate." Seb grinned at me, I just glared at him again.

"I bet Seth didn't tell you about Ryan though did he?" Tom asked, his evil grin still plastered on his face.

I looked to Ryan, "Oh please God don't tell me you're the Tooth Fairy or something."

Ryan scowled at me while the rest of us laughed but said with as much dignity as he could manage, "Actually Kal, you aren't the only one who has found their soul-mate."

My mouth dropped open, huh? "Huh?"

Ryan grinned at me then, "Leah."

And that was the only word I needed. Leah had imprinted on Ryan.

"Oh My God Ryan!" I squealed, the girliest sound I think they have ever heard me utter. I grabbed my oldest brother and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

"I'm so proud of you! My biggest boof-head brother is all grown up and found his soul-mate!"

Tom and Seb laughed and joined in the hug, "Yeah and our little sister is all grown up and found _her_ soul-mate!" Seb cried, mimicking my girly voice.

"So what about us?" Tom asked looking at Seb once we had all pulled out of the spontaneous family-hugathon.

Seb wrapped his arm around Tom's shoulders and said, "Little bro, you and I are just way too manly for any of that soul-mate thing."

We all laughed at that.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: New chapter :) I know I'm a day late updating but i'v just been so busy with that torture device teachers love to use, homework. It hasn't stopped me updating, just delayed it for a day, so sorry about that. I want to say a gimungo thank you to all the people who reviewed the last few chapters! You all rock :) R&R??**

* * *

Kala's P.O.V

Chapter 25:

When I woke up the next morning I was surprised to see that Tom's bed was empty. I looked at my alarm clock and said "Crap." It was 8:00. I had five minutes to get ready before we had to leave.

You may ask the question, if I have an alarm clock, why didn't I set it? Well because I don't usually need to set it. Usually I just wake up early. Today however, was clearly different.

I jumped out of bed and ran to my closet. I pulled out the first clothes I saw, okay you little girly-girls reading this who just gasped in horror, what would _you_ do if you only had five minutes to get ready for school. Yeah. That's what I thought.

So I pulled out the first clothes I saw and chucked them on without even bothering to see what they were.

I ran into the bathroom, quickly cleaned my teeth and tied my hair up in a pony tail.

Then I ran downstairs, nearly tripping over in my haste. I skidded into the kitchen to see all three of my butt-headed brothers standing there, smirks on their faces, waiting for me.

I glared at them as I grabbed one of the pieces of toast that was on a plate smothered in strawberry jam.

"Have a good sleep Kal?" Seb asked, trying and failing to keep the evil grin off his face.

I continued to glare at them as I inhaled my toast.

Ryan looked at his watch and said with the smuggest look on his face that it made me want to punch him, "Time to go. You'll have to finish that in the car."

We filed out the door, half of my toast sticking out of my mouth, and into the truck.

The ride to school was silent but I could feel the smugness rolling off them and it annoyed me to no end.

Why were they all acting so smug you ask? Because for years I have always teased and patronized them for always being late and never getting up on time. I suppose this was karma getting back at me now.

Well karma can suck my invisible, furry, balls.

We had just pulled up at the school and I was about ready to kick all of them in the shins when we got out of the car and went to get our bags from the back.

Then I remembered, horrified, the one thing I hadn't done this morning in my rush to get ready. My school bag. I'd left it sitting at the end of my bed.

I think the word to sum up this situation was crap. Crap. Crap. Crap.

I would never hear the end of this.

But I needed my bag, it had all my books and pens and everything in it.

So, with the little amount of dignity that I had left, which let me tell you was _very_ little, I turned to Ryan and said, "I forgot my bag."

He just stared at me for a moment and then burst out laughing. Typical.

Tom and Seb, having heard me, also burst out laughing. I narrowed my eyes at them and waited for them to finish.

Finally, Ryan looked at me and said, "What do you want me to do about it?"

I gaped at him. What did I want him to do about it? I wanted him to drive me back so I could go get it! When I told him this he got a stupid expression on his face and it was obvious he was annoyed at himself for not seeing the obvious.

"Right." He said.

"We'll see you guys at lunch." I told Seb and Tom as I hopped back into the truck.

"Are you sure you can remember where the cafeteria is Kala? Did you need help?" Seb asked.

It was a good thing I was inside the truck all ready or I would have definitely punched him.

This caused Tom and Ryan to start laughing again so I lost my temper and growled at Ryan, "Ryan, get in the truck before I _murder_ you!"

He was in the truck with the engine on faster than you could say boof-head brothers.

Ryan drove as fast as he could and still be safe, that's my brother, always the cautious one, to our house.

I ran in after grabbing the keys from him and upstairs to my room. I yanked my bag up off the floor and ran back downstairs.

Once I was back in the truck Ryan started it up and we were once again on our way to school for the second time that day.

"I'm gonna have to teach you to drive." Ryan muttered as we pulled up at school.

"I know." I answered as I hopped out.

"Thanks!" I called back to him as I ran to my English class, praying that I wouldn't be late.

The bell rang just as I opened the door. I breathed a sigh of relief. Wouldn't want to get a detention on my second day now would I?

I looked around and spotted Jake in the back row and joined him in the empty seat next to him.

I glanced at him sheepishly, I could feel my face heating up from the embarrassment I was feeling. The last time I had seen Jacob was when I had been screaming at him to get out of my house. Oops.

Jacob looked at me warily and I felt even worse.

I took a deep breath before I began my speech, "Jake I am so sorry that I screamed at you and Embry and Quil, I don't know why I was so angry, well I guess I do but I didn't mean to be. Well no that's not true either cause at the time I did but now I don't, I feel so bad and I can't believe I did that, but I talked to Seth last night and I understand everything now and I know about everything and I can't _believe_ what I did to him and I hate myself for it and I was so horrible to you guys and… and… I'm sorry." I said in a rush and at the end I took a deep breath to calm myself.

Jake smiled at me and said, "It's okay Kala, we get why you reacted like that, I mean its not every day you find out that werewolves and vampires are real _and_ that you have an actual soul-mate is it? Anyway we all knew you would come around eventually. They always do."

I breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at him, "Thanks for accepting my ridiculously long apology Jake."

He grinned at me, "No probs. But we should probably do some work now cause our teacher is giving us the evil eye."

I looked up and saw that our teacher really was giving us the evil eye so I bent my head down and copied what was on the board.

The first half of the day went on forever, probably because I couldn't stop thinking of how at lunch I would get to see Seth. Which annoyed me to no end because I _really_ didn't want to be one of those girls who would 'die' if their boyfriend left them.

Not that I thought Seth would leave me, I mean after explaining the whole imprinting thing I think it was pretty certain that we would be stuck with each other for life. Of course I wasn't complaining about that.

Yeah I'm not getting anywhere with this rambling off in my head so I'll just stop. Now.

Anyway. I walked with Katie into the cafeteria thinking about Seth and only half listening to what she was saying, something about green monkeys.

Then I realized that Seth and the others didn't sit with Katie and my other friends and there was no way I was chosing between them. I mean I loved Seth but I didn't want to lose my new friends. They were cool!

I turned to Katie and said, "Hey, I'll be back in a minute, I just have to talk to Embry and Quil for a sec."

She got a confused look on her face but smiled and said, "Sure, I'll save you a seat!"

I smiled at her and made my way over to where all the guys were already sitting. When I got to the table I stopped to admire Seth for a minute before turning my attention to Embry and Quil. I still had to apologize to them.

I took a deep breath and began my apology, "Embry, Quil I just wanted to say that I'm so sorry for yelling at you and I feel so horrible for doing it. I was just freaking out and I took it out on you just as much as Seth and I already apologized to Seth and Jake and I had to say sorry to you guys so I'm sorry."

At the end of my speech I saw out of the corner of my eye Tom and Seb roll their eyes and Ryan shake his head. I gave them a quick glare before turning back to Embry and Quil to wait for their response.

"Kala, it's fine, don't worry about it." Embry said grinning at me.

"Yeah, I mean the whole thing is a lot to take in. I do hope that Clair takes it better when I tell her but really, its fine." Quil added.

I let out the breath I had been holding and grinned at them, "Thanks guys. I just felt so bad and-"

"We get it Kala. Your sorry. Now are you gonna sit down or stand there all lunch?" Seb interrupted me.

I shook my head at this and said, "I'm going to sit with Katie and the others, I like them, they're cool." I turned to Seth, "If that's alright with you? I mean it's not that I don't want to sit with you Seth, cause I do but I don't want to lose the friends I have."

Seth shook his head and said, "I can sit with you, I'm pretty sure these guys can live without me for a few minutes."

The guys rolled their eyes and I grinned, "And if they can't then they can just deal with it."

"Yup." We both laughed and he stood up, lunch tray in hand.

"It'll be alright with them for me to sit with you right?" Seth asked me as I got a lunch tray and joined the line.

I shrugged, "Sure, I mean, I don't think they'll have a problem with it. Hope not."

"Yeah, I just didn't want to have to wait till PE to talk to you." He said smiling down at me.

I grinned and looked up at him, "Talk about what?"

He shrugged, "Anything, clouds, food, snakes, whatever."

I laughed, "Clouds? Snakes?"

He just grinned at me. By now we had reached the table.

"Is it alright if Seth sits here as well? I mean, if not its okay I guess, I just… wanted to sit with you guys too…"

"Course it is! Sit down!" Ash said and the others nodded.

We sat down and I started stuffing my chicken 'surprise' into my mouth.

"So are you two together? That was quick, how did you meet? It's only been like what? A few days? That _was_ really quick. Well I think you look cute together, you fit well. I can totally see you getting married. Oooooo! Can I design your wedding dress Kal? I love designing clothes! Yeah! It'll be white of course and it'll have a long train at the back. What flowers do you want? Hmm… maybe blue ones? To match your eyes, but what blue flowers are there? I'll have to look it up. Oooo! Can I be a bridesmaid? That would be awesome! I've never been a bridesmaid before! This is so great! I'm so excited!"

That was Katie if you haven't already guessed.

Britt shook her head and said, "Katie! They aren't getting married! You don't need to be planning their wedding. Calm down."

I nodded my head in agreement. My mouth was still too full with food to say anything.

"Yeah, calm down Katie. Seriously. Your so weird." Ben shook his head but he was the way he was looking at her and smiling showed he was joking.

Okay hold up, I just had a light-bulb moment. Ben likes Katie! The way he's looking at her, it reminds me so much of how my Dad used to look at my Mom…

I looked at Seth and he met my eyes. Oh man I loved those eyes. Like chocolate, the food chocolate I mean, not the wolf Chocolate. And his hair… I just wanted to run my hands through it right now. My fingers twitched but I held them back. Not now Kala. Later. I told myself.

"But you guys are together right?" Katie asked, breaking me out of my day-dream.

"Yup." Seth answered before I could, wrapping his warm arm around me.

There was a chorus of 'Awwww's from the girls and I felt my face turn red. On the inside I was glad that my new friends let Seth sit here too. I really did like them all and I didn't want to have to chose between them and Seth cause lets face it, I would have chosen Seth.

It was hard to believe we hadn't even been here a week yet and I already had new friends that I loved and they all felt like the old friends that you've known for years.

I smiled a little to myself as I thought of how great these past few days have been. Yeah there was a little miss-hap with the whole Seth-being-a-werewolf thing but other than that everything had been great.

I sighed happily to myself and leaned into Seth's arm. This really was a fresh start.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hi guys! I updated on time today! This is kinda like a filler chapter with a bit of random-ness in it but i hope you like it anyway :D Thanks to all the people who reviewed! I love you guys! You make my day! or days... you make my week! :D So thanks! :D R&R??**

* * *

Kala's P.O.V

Chapter 26:

The rest of the week went by pretty fast. We went to school, I hung out with Seth, I hung out with Katie and asked Ben about him liking Katie. It took me a while but I finally got it out of him. Apparently he's liked her since kindergarten. After learning that I commenced, with the help of Ash and Britt, operation, get-Ben-and-Katie-together.

I also decided that Seb's new friend Pete, the one that was in my Calculus class with me, was _really_ annoying. When I told Seth this he told me he could always sit outside his house and howl all night. After careful deliberation I agreed to this idea.

The next morning Pete came into class with huge bags under his eyes and he couldn't seem to keep his eyes opened. Huh, I wonder why. Mwahahahahaha!

So when Saturday finally came around I was pretty happy. I'd finished all my homework on Friday, thank God, so I had a free weekend to spend at the beach and with Seth.

I woke up early on Saturday so I could go to the shop early and get the food we would need for the week. After a quick breakfast I was just about to close the front door behind me when I heard, "Kal? What are you doing?"

I looked behind me to see Ryan coming down the stairs sleepy eyed and still in his pajamas.

"I'm going to get the groceries Ry, I'll be ten minutes." I told him.

"I'll come with you. I'll drive." He said looking a little more awake now.

"We can just walk there. Save the planet." Oh yeah, I was a greenie. Don't judge me!

"Driving would be faster though! And you won't have to carry all the bags back." He protested.

I rolled my eyes and gave in, "Fine but hurry up!" Ryan was always able to convince people to see his way. It was a gift. A really annoying gift.

Five minutes later we were getting out of the car in front of Mrs Chaka's store.

"We should have just walked." I grumbled as we walked inside.

Ryan just shrugged with his, I-got-my-way-and-you-didn't grin.

"So what do we need?" Ryan asked.

I pulled the list that I made earlier out of my pocket and scanned down it quickly.

"Basically everything, you guys eat way too much food." I frowned mockingly at him.

"Hey! You eat just as much as we do!" I laughed and shrugged.

"So I'll do fruit and veg?" He asked and I nodded. I ripped the top half of the list off, the part with all the fruit and veg we needed on it and gave it to him.

"Always so organized." He mumbled as he walked away.

I stuck my tongue out at him behind his back and walked towards the dairy.

Ten minutes later we met up at the checkout and Mrs Chaka was ringing our stuff up.

"So how have you liked your first week in La Push kids?" she asked us.

"Its been great!" I said.

"Yeah, really good." Ryan agreed.

"That's good, I'm glad your settling in well." She smiled at us kindly.

I smiled back as I gave her the money for our food.

"Do you kids have jobs? I'm sure you will be looking for some soon." She asked.

I glanced at Ryan, actually we had been thinking about where we would get jobs, our money wouldn't last forever.

"Yeah we do need jobs actually. Do you know any places that are hiring?" Ryan asked her.

Nodding Mrs Chaka said, "Yes, I would be happy to hire you, if you want that is. Its always good to have a few extra hands around."

"Really? You would take all four of us?" I asked excitedly.

She smiled, "Of course sweetheart."

I started bouncing on my toes in excitement, "Oooo! Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"Yes, thanks heaps Mrs Chaka, this'll be so good." Ryan said grinning.

"No problem kids, when did you want to start?" she asked.

I shrugged, it didn't matter, "Whatever is best for you, we don't mind."

"Well, how about two of you come Tuesday afternoon after school? From four till eight? That sound good? And then the other two could come on Wednesday, same times. Weekends free."

"That's great Mrs Chaka, this is so great. Thank you so much! We'll be there, all of us. Well two of us and then the other two the day after, but I mean we will all be happy to. Thank you! We could work on the weekends if you wanted us to of course, whenever you need us." I rambled on.

Mrs Chaka laughed and said, "No, no, I won't take your weekends away from you. I'm glad I could help you. Now how much should I pay you? Hmmm… Is seven dollars an hour enough? That would be… twenty eight dollars for a days work. Is that alright with you?"

I gaped at how much money we would get. Twenty eight dollars? That was a lot of money for a small town shop like this one.

"O-oh, no, we don't need that much, really. We would do with four dollars an hour." Ryan stuttered, just as surprised as me.

But Mrs Chaka shook her head, "No, no, seven an hour is perfect. Now, you'll start on Tuesday? Excellent! I'll see you kids there! Four o'clock!"

"Th-thank you." Ryan and I both stuttered as Mrs Chaka ushered us out, groceries in hands.

Once the bags were in the boot of the car and Ryan and I had both gotten in the front I let out a sigh.

"How good is a small town? _Seven dollars an hour_? For such a small shop… She is so nice! I love her!" I exclaimed loudly.

Ryan laughed but nodded in agreement, "She was so great to give us all jobs. Well at least this means I don't have to go job hunting now."

"What time is it?" I asked suddenly. With the whole job negotiation thing I had completely forgotten the time.

Ryan checked his watch and said, "Nine."

"Nine! I told Seth I would meet him at the beach at nine! Drive faster Ryan!" I cried.

Crud! I was going to be late! Well we would all be late because the guys were coming too but I didn't want to be late to see Seth! I still needed to get changed and put all the food away!

"I'm driving! I'm driving! Look! We're here." Ryan said annoyed.

I jumped out of the car and scooped most of the bags into my arms. I ran to the front door and opened it with my foot. Yeah, my foot. I'm just skilled that way.

"Seb! Tom! Wake up! It's nine! We told Seth we would be at the beach at nine! We are _late_! Get _up_! NOW!" I yelled up the stairs as I rushed into the kitchen and began hurriedly unpacking everything.

Why the massive freak-out you ask? Well I'm sort of OCD about being late. It annoys me, a lot. I just hate being late and I hate it when other people are late. It just annoys me!

And so while I was unpacking all our food and putting it away at the speed of light there were thumps and not-so-nice-words coming from upstairs as Tom and Seb woke up.

"LANGUAGE!" I yelled again as I heard a particularly bad one. Yeah, I was OCD about language too. Call me weird, whatever.

"Why didn't you wake us up earlier Kal? Jeez." Tom said blearily as he walked into the kitchen, wet suit on, towel in hand. He still looked half asleep.

"Because," I said as I said as I finished putting the last of the groceries away in their respective areas, "Ryan and I were busy getting food. Oh yeah, and we all have jobs. You and I start on Tuesday, four till eight. Mrs Chaka's store."

Tom looked up from rubbing sleep out of his eyes, "Huh?"

"Ask Ryan." I told him as I ran upstairs to get changed, "And could you put my board in the truck too please? Thanks!" I called down to him without waiting for an answer.

"We're late, we're late, for a very important date." I muttered as I quickly pulled my wetsuit on and grabbed a towel.

I ran down the stairs, nearly tripping on the last one.

I grabbed the house keys, put my flip-flops on and ran outside, closing the front door behind me.

My three brothers were all waiting in the truck, our boards already strapped on top.

"What took you so long Kal? Doing your hair and makeup for Sethy boy?" Seb joked as I let out a breath and closed the door.

I glared at him and said, "You _know_ I don't wear makeup Seb, its-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, its stupid and clogs up your pores." Seb interrupted me, reciting my makeup mantra.

"It _is_." I insisted and they all just nodded, not really listening as Ryan turned the radio on. I don't know why he bothered, the beach wasn't even a minutes drive from our house.

"Hey, why aren't we walking to the beach?" I asked.

"Because Ryan was lazy and said we were taking the truck." Tom said.

I frowned at the back of Ryan's head, "You shouldn't be so lazy Ry."

"You're the one who wanted to get to the beach fast. This way is faster." He reasoned and I huffed in annoyance. Stupid logic.

"We're here anyway so it doesn't matter." Seb said as we pulled up at the beach.

"Yay!" I cried and hopped out of the car and started untying the boards.

"Your board's on the bottom Kal, you'll have to wait for us to get ours anyway." Tom told me as he jumped out of the front seat.

"So hurry up and grab 'em!" I told him.

Once we all had our boards I speed walked over to the sand, stepped out of my shoes and picked them up.

"There they are!" Tom said pointing towards the left of me.

And he was right, Seth, Jake, Embry, Quil and Leah were all walking towards us but my eyes were only on Seth.

He had no shirt on again. I liked that. A lot.

With a big grin on my face I walked up to Seth and kissed him. I had to go up on my toes to do so, him being so tall and all.

"Hey." I grinned at him.

"Hey, you going surfing?" He asked and I nodded as they led us back to all their stuff.

"Are you?" I asked but he shook his head.

"Nah, I'll just watch you, and swim around and stuff."

"Okay."

I dumped my shoes and towel and after giving Seth a quick peck on the cheek I ran down to the water, board in hand.

As soon as my feet hit the water I smiled. I loved the water, it was so… just, awesome. And surfing was just so great. Apart from art, it was my favorite hobby.

The waves looked pretty good here too. Not too crazy but not too calm as well. Perfect.

I paddled out and sat just sat on my board for a minute, surveying the scene before me. It was beautiful, the cliffs, the forest, the grey clouds, the grey-blue sea. I sighed contently, I wanted to freeze this moment right here, me in the water, with my brothers, Seth, the other guys and Leah close by. Perfect.

"Okay La Push, lets see what kinds of waves you have." I said, swirling my hands around in the water.

I saw the beginnings of a great wave and grinned. Yep. Perfect.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Hi! So chapter 27! I was really excited to post this one because I want to know what you guys think of it. I personally really like it, i dunno why, i just do. So i really wanted to see what you guys thought of it and the only way i get to find that out is if you review! :D So thanks to all the people who have reviewed this story so far! :D**

* * *

Seth's P.O.V

Chapter 27:

I watched as Kala paddled out farther towards the horizon. God she was beautiful, in her dark blue wetsuit with her curly black hair blowing in the wind behind her. She was so graceful in the water.

I watched as she turned and faced the beach again, she began paddling faster as a wave began forming behind her and then in one fast, smooth movement she was standing on her board. She surfed like a pro, it was like her board did whatever she asked of it and the wave turned into the perfect barrel.

She surfed a few waves and not once did she fall off. The way she surfed, it was like she belonged there, on her board with the waves.

While I was watching Kala in amazement I hadn't noticed Tom come up, dripping wet, and sit beside me.

"She's good huh?" he asked me, snapping my gaze away from Kala.

"She's amazing." I said in an awed voice.

Tom chuckled and said, "Yup, I've never been able to surf like that, I've never met anyone who could surf the way she does either."

I nodded, I couldn't imagine anyone else surfing the way Kala did, so graceful, like she was made of air and there was no such thing as gravity.

"It's like she belongs in the water." I said.

And Tom laughed, "Yeah, Mom and Dad always used to say she was their little fish. Whenever we went to the beach or a pool she would be the first in and the last out, no matter how cold it was."

I grinned imagining a stubborn young Kala refusing to get out of the water.

I turned back to see her once again stand up in that smooth, graceful way she had as another wave came.

Suddenly she wobbled a bit on her board, it looked like she was about to fall off.

"What..." Tom said next to me also watching as Kala's board suddenly flipped backwards sending her flying into the water.

Tom and I, along with Leah and all the other guys, watched, horrified as Kala's board snapped in two. Squinting I was able to see the fin of what I thought was a shark heading back towards where Kala had landed in the water.

I couldn't see her yet, had she come back up? Or was she still under the water? Was that a shark I had seen? Or was it just some other thing? But what had caused her board to snap in two if it wasn't a shark?

"Oh God." I heard Leah whisper, she had seen the shark too.

"Kala!" Ryan cried and started sprinting towards the water, Seb and Tom right behind him. I couldn't move. It was like my muscles had been frozen, they just wouldn't work! All I could do was watch the spot where Kala had landed and wait.

"No! Guys! Stop!" Jacob shouted and he, Embry and Quil held them back.

"You won't be able to help her, you'll only get hurt too." Jake said as Ryan struggled against his iron hold.

"Let me go! That was a shark! A FREAKING SHARK!" Seb shouted as he tried to get out of Embry's grip.

"Kala! Kala!" Tom shouted, also trying to get away from Quil.

Then we heard a sound that made everyone freeze.

Kala's scream.

In less than a second I had dived into the water and was swimming as fast as I could towards Kala's scream. That screamed shattered my heart into millions of tiny pieces but I only pushed myself harder.

I could faintly hear Leah's and the guy's shouts from back at the shore but I didn't listen to them.

Kala was hurt, Kala was screaming, Kala needed my help. The words ran through my head again and again, like a broken record.

I dived under and opened my eyes, I saw red, blood. Then I saw a huge shape and another smaller one struggling against it.

"Kala!" I shouted underwater and a stream of bubbles came out of my mouth.

I could see more clearly now, the shark's mouth was latched on to Kala's left side and she was batting at it's nose with a closed fist to no avail.

I could see her tiring; she wouldn't be able to hold on much longer, she needed to breath.

With another powerful burst of speed I grabbed onto the shark's tail and climbed my way up it's body. Remembering from some lesson at school that to get away from a shark you needed to either poke it's eye, punch it's nose or pull at it's gills, I grabbed onto the slit's on the shark's neck and pushed them forward with as much force as I could in the water.

The shark let go of Kala, who immediately swam up for air, and turned, trying to get a hold of me. With this chance I poked my finger into one of it's eyes and let go.

I watched it as it quickly swam farther out to sea.

I swam up for air and saw Kala trying to stay afloat, her hand pressed hard against her side, breathing shallowly.

"Kala!" I breathed and pulled her against me. I started swimming back towards the shore where everyone was watching, Jacob, Embry and Quil were still holding Kala's brother's back but they were no longer struggling against them. Leah was talking rapidly on her phone.

"Seth?" Kala asked me drowsily, "Thanks." She closed her eyes.

"No Kala, open your eyes, you have to stay awake okay? Stay awake till we get to shore." I said to her. She couldn't go to sleep, how big was the bite? She was losing too much blood.

"Stupid shark… need a new board." She muttered sleepily.

"That's good Kala, just stay awake, I'll get you a new board." I told her.

"Shark… Never been bitten by a shark before…" she said still sleepily, "Hurts."

"I know, I know, don't worry, we'll get you help, you'll be fine." I told myself as well as her.

We were nearly at the shore now, close enough that I could stand. I picked her up and started running back towards the shore.

I felt her trying to feebly cling to my shirtless chest but her fingers were too weak, "Sorry… Too tired." Her voice was slurred even more now.

"No stay awake Kala, look! Your brothers are here, you need to stay awake for them, don't take another person away from them." I told her as I finally reached the others and laid her softly down on one of the towels.

"Kala, oh God, Kal…" Tom said as he dropped to his knees beside her.

"Quil, elevate her legs, Embry, rip up one of those towels into strips. We need to stop the blood. Leah what did they say?" Jake barked orders.

"They'll have everything ready, we need to get her there fast though, he's worried about how much blood she will lose." Leah answered as she began packing up all our stuff.

"Kala, stay awake, you can't go to sleep understand me? Stay. Awake." Ryan growled at Kala as Seb pressed some of the strips of towel Embry had given him onto Kala's wound.

"Who was Leah talking to? What's happening?" I asked Jacob, not taking my eyes off my imprint, my hand was clamped onto hers in a vice grip.

"Edward, we're taking her to their house. Ryan? You, Tom and Seb go with Leah, Quil and Embry in their car, Seth and I will run Kala there. It'll be faster than a car, no roads, just a straight line. Okay?" Jacob asked Kala's eldest brother.

He looked up and nodded, I could see the tears in his eyes that he refused to let fall and felt my heart clench in pain with him. Neither of us could stand to lose Kala.

"I'll carry her." I said in a rough voice.

Jacob nodded and I carefully picked Kala up, her eyes were closed and her breathing was rapid and shallow.

"You'll be fine. I love you." I whispered to her as Jake and I took off running towards the Cullen's house.

Five minutes later we had reached the Cullen's house, Alice and Esme were waiting at the door, worried looks on both their faces.

"Upstairs, Carlisle's study. They've got everything set up there." Alice told us.

I ran up the stairs and into Carlisle's study, which no longer looked like a study. There was a hospital bed, an IV monitor and a few other things that you would expect to see in a hospital. Along with Carlisle and Edward, both with grim looks on their faces.

"Put her on the bed, let me see the wound." Carlisle said.

I placed the now pale, sleeping Kala gently on the bed and removed the now soaking towel strips from her side.

I gasped in pain when I saw the full extent of her wounds. Her wetsuit was in shreds, as was her stomach. There were deep puncture marks where the shark's teeth had bitten into her skin and it looked as if the shark's teeth had scraped along her skin with the long, jagged, deep scratches running across her stomach.

The wounds were deep and would definitely need stitches but I was more worried about the amount of blood Kala had lost. The strips we had used to try and stop the blood flow were now soaking in her blood, her wetsuit had turned from dark blue to a black colour with all the blood that had soaked into it and her usually olive skin was now a horrible, sickly pale colour.

"She'll need stitches, Jacob, could you please go downstairs and ask her brothers what blood type she is?" Carlisle asked, Jake nodded and left the room.

"Morphine?" Edward asked and Carlisle nodded as he started to clean the wounds.

"AB negative." Jake said as he came back into the room.

Carlisle frowned at this news and my heart stopped for the millionth time in the last few minutes. What was wrong with her blood type?

"What is it? What's wrong?" I asked.

Not looking up from Kala's shredded stomach Carlisle said, "AB- is the rarest blood type there is. I don't have any in stock, I only have O positive, A positive and B positive. Not AB negative."

"Will she need more blood?" Edward asked.

Carlisle nodded grimly, "Yes, she has lost far too much blood already and even when we close the wounds up she will still need more."

"So just go get some AB negative now!" I told him, not understanding the grim look on the doctor's face.

"AB negative is the rarest blood type there is Seth, therefore supply of that blood type is significantly low. It would take at least two days for us to get some and we don't have enough time to wait two days." Carlisle answered.

"Well can't you just give her some A positive and B positive? Wouldn't that even it out or something?" I asked frantically.

Carlisle shook his head, now beginning to stitch up Kala's wounds, "I'm afraid it doesn't work like that Seth."

"So what are you going to do?" I practically shouted. I was worried, no I was more than worried, I was scared, terrified. What would happen to Kala if she couldn't get more blood? Would she… die? I wouldn't be able to handle that. If she died, I would die. I had _just_ found my imprint and to have her taken away from me so soon… I felt sick.

"Check with her brothers to see if they have the same blood type as her and then if they do ask them if they would be willing to give her some of theirs." Carlisle said.

Jake once again ran out of the room.

"What about Alice? Can't she see Kala's future? Won't she be able to tell what happens?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Seth but I can't see her, you being here stops me from seeing." Alice said sadly as she walked into the room.

"If you left I might be able to see but I don't know…"

I shook my head, "I can't leave her."

Alice nodded understanding.

"Where are the others? Bella and Nessie?" I asked Edward as I watched Carlisle continue to stitch Kala's wounds.

"Downstairs with Kala's brother's, you walked right past them coming in." Edward answered.

I hadn't even noticed them, I had been too focused on Kala.

"Tom, he's the same blood type as Kala." Jake said, walking into the room, Tom right behind him.

I looked at Tom, his face drawn and pale with worry, and instantly felt bad for him. His twin was lying on a hospital bed, being stitched up from a shark attack and he was the only way she could survive.

"Tom, are you willing to give Kala some of your blood?" Carlisle asked him, having finished with stitching Kala up.

"Of course." Tom said in a shaky voice.

"Good, just sit down here and Edward will take care of the rest." Carlisle said kindly, smiling at Tom.

I sighed in relief. Kala was going to be okay, Tom would donate some blood and Kala would be fine. It was all going to be fine. My imprint was going to live.

* * *

**oh! and one more thing, for those talented people out there reading this story who can also read Dutch, TwilightMoonSparkle has decided that she is going to translate this story into Dutch! So anyone who can read Dutch, you can read this story in Dutch too! :D Now she doesn't have the story up yet but when she gets it up andi will put the link to the translated story up on here :) I just thought that it was extreeeeeeeemely cool that anyone would think my story was worthy of translation so i want to give a shout out to TwilightMoonSparkle for doing it! :D**

**And now while i am on the whole 'shout out' topic i want to give a few more :D To all the people who have reviewed so far! :D**

**soserene93, xNadiiLiciiOus, JazzPotato67, iloveseth, Kitten17, Goldeneyedgirl270, FunkyMonkey951, packluv, lalelukind, randomsox, xxcharlie93xx, wolf-fullmoon-times2, i-luv-jazz-hale and crazygirl!!!!**

**even though some of you guys only reviewed once I still put your name up cause you reviewed anyway! and a review is a review! so thanks to aaaaaaaall of you for reviewing so far! I know that people usually do this at the end of the story and all but i kind of just got on a roll and decided i would do one now too! so yeah :D Thank you! :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Not much to say apart from thanks to all the guys who reviewed the last chapter! :D:D Hope you like it! :D:D**

* * *

Kala's P.O.V

Chapter 28:

Everything hurt.

Well, mostly it was just my stomach, but other stuff hurt too. Like my throat, it felt all sore and scratchy, like a hedgehog climbed down it.

My stomach though, that really hurt, the skin felt tight and it was throbbing. Like I had really bad sunburn on it.

I didn't know what was going on, I could faintly hear voices but they were fuzzy and I couldn't distinguish the different ones.

I tried to open my eyes and I felt like it was taking all my strength to do so.

They fluttered for a few minutes and everything was fuzzy but the voices were becoming clearer.

"She's awake." Said one voice. Who was that? Where did I know it from?

"Finally." Another voice said. I definitely knew that voice. Ryan.

"Kala." That was Seb.

"Kal?" Tom.

What was going on? Where was I? What happened?

"She doesn't know what's happening." The first voice murmured. Who _was_ that? Wait… Edward?

"Yes Kala." Oh! It was Edward!

So where was I… My vision was still blurry but I was starting to get my other sense back. I could feel warmth around my hand. So warm I think I felt sweat. Seth?

"You're at our house Kala. Do you remember what happened?" Edward asked me.

Oh! I was at the Cullen's! Why was I at the Cullen's?

"What's wrong? Why isn't she talking? Can't she see us? Can she hear us? Is she sick? Is she okay? You said she was going to be okay Carlisle!" Seth's worried voice raised an octave with every question he asked.

Finally my vision cleared and I could see clearly again. I saw Seth, on his knees, on my right side, holding onto my hand with Tom next to him. Ryan and Seb were on my left side, both looking at me weirdly. I could see Edward with Bella and Nessie at the front of my… bed?

I tried to talk but all that came out was a croaky noise, like a frog. My throat burned.

Why was it burning? Why did everything hurt?

"Carlisle, she doesn't remember what happened." Edward spoke to Carlisle who was obviously somewhere else in the room.

"Maybe shock…" Calrisle's voice came from behind me.

Shock? What happened to shock me? I don't understand… Then I remembered something.

"I should have brought Alice's dress back with me!" I groaned/croaked.

Seth's head dropped to my shoulder at this, Tom sighed in what I think was relief, Seb and Ryan both laughed but heir laughs sounded weird, sort of off and when I looked at them again I could see that their all their eyes were red.

"What happened?" I croaked out.

Tom dragged a chair from somewhere behind him and dropped down into it, he put his hand on my foot and said, "You were surfing Kala. We were at First Beach remember?"

I started to shake my head but stopped. I did remember.

**Flashback**

_I had just stood up on my board again when all of a sudden there was a jolt beneath my board and I wobbled._

"_What-" I started to say when suddenly the front nose of my board was pushed up and back and I was sent flying backwards into the water._

_I didn't even have time to take a breath before I smashed into the water back first._

_I couldn't see anything, just the swirling, dark blue of the water. _

_What's happening? I screamed in my mind. Nothing like this had every happened to me before and I had no idea what was going on._

_Suddenly I saw a huge dark shape coming towards me, fast. I tried to swim away but my lungs were already burning from my lack of oxygen._

_I swam up for air as fast as I could, trying to escape the huge black mass. As soon as my head broke the surface I gulped in as much air as I could, and about half the ocean while I was at it._

_Then I saw my board and started swimming towards it, I still had no idea what was going on or what the black thing was, or where it was now._

_But as I reached my board I discovered that I'd only reached half of a board._

"_Oh God." I whispered, panic filling my mind._

What _was going on?_

_All of a sudden I felt a massive pain on my left side, I screamed as I was pulled back under the water with a swift tug._

_Water filled my lungs as I looked down to see that the massive black thing was actually a massive black shark, massive black shark that was latched on to the left side of my stomach._

_Oh crap. I thought to myself as I started punching the shark's nose, trying to get it off me. I could feel myself tiring with just a few hits, I needed air and the water made my punches slow and un-effective._

_The pain was getting worse where the shark was still latched on to me. I'd never felt anything like this before it hurt so much._

_Was this it? I thought, even my thoughts sounded tired and painful. Was I going to die? What about my brothers? They'd just lost Mom and Dad and now me? What about Seth? He was my soul mate and now I was going to lose him?_

_It wasn't fair. I know it was a selfish thought but I think I deserved to be a little selfish when I was about to die. _

_And suddenly the pain was gone. Well not gone, but the shark was gone._

_Without waiting around to see what had happened I immediately swam up for air._

_I sucked in huge gulps of air, pressing my arm hard against my injured side, trying to stop the pain and the blood._

_What had happened? Why did the shark go away? Was it going to come back?_

_My questions were answered when Seth's head popped up out of the water. _

"_Kala!" He said and pulled me against him._

"_Seth? Thanks." I told him sleepily. I was so tired. I needed sleep. I slowly closed my eyes, ready for the darkness of sleep to take me blissfully away._

"_No Kala, open your eyes, you have to stay awake okay? Stay awake till we get to shore." Seth said franticly in my ear. _

_I opened my eyes a crack and remembered my broken board, "Stupid shark… need a new board." I muttered to no one._

"_That's good Kala, just stay awake, I'll get you a new board." Seth told me. I could feel his strong, swift strokes in the water, bringing us closer to shore._

"_Shark… Never been bitten by a shark before." I muttered again. "Hurts."_

_Seth said something else but there was a ringing noise in my ear and I couldn't hear him. I was drifting away._

_I tried to hang on to him but I was too tired, "Sorry… Too tired." I could hardly understand what I said but I hoped Seth heard me. I was so tired._

_Seth said something else, I heard the words 'stay awake' and 'brothers' but nothing else. Brothers? My brothers. I needed to stay with them. But I was so tired. I felt myself being laid gently down on the ground but even the slightest movement caused pain to course through my body. It hurt so much._

"_Kala, oh God, Kal…" Someone said. Tom? It was Tom. My brother, my twin. I tried to open my eyes wider but they only opened a crack more. I tried to say something, assure him I would be fine and that there had better be a plate full of chocolate chip cookies waiting for me at home when I got back from wherever I was going. But I couldn't say anything. I just didn't have the strength to._

_There was someone else talking now, a few people, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. They ringing was getting louder and was really starting to annoy me. I felt my eyes droop closed again and this time I didn't have the strength to open them even a crack._

"_Kala, stay awake, you can't go to sleep understand me? Stay. Awake." Someone was talking to me. I knew that voice. That was Ryan. I could feel someone pushing down hard on my injured stomach and I tried to open my eyes or tell them to stop. It hurt. But I couldn't. My eyes wouldn't open, my mouth wouldn't move and I could no longer hear what was going on around me._

_Sorry Tom, sorry Ryan and Seb. I can't stay awake. I love you guys. And you Seth. I love you so much, I wish we could have met earlier but I'm pretty sure someone's got it out for me, so we couldn't. I told them silently in my head, praying that they would somehow hear it and know that I was saying goodbye to them. _

_I couldn't feel anything now. And I liked it that way, no more pain, no more worrying. I would see Mom and Dad again soon so that was good. I just wish I had more time with Seth._

_And then everything went black._

**End Flashback**

"Shark." I croaked.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Hi guys! First of all I would like to say that I know this chapter is short and the next few might be a bit short too but I'm leading up to something and thy will get bigger so thanks for the patience I know you will give me :) Aaaaaaaaaand I would like to announce that ZOMG! I saw today that I have 60 reviews! 60! I know to some people that really isnt much, but to me thats completely awesome! so thank you thank you thank you to allllll the people who have reviewed this story! your all amaaaaaaazing! :) Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Kala's P.O.V

Chapter 29:

"You remember that's good. How do you feel now? You will probably feel some stiffness and soreness for a few days, but you should be fine." Carlisle told me.

"Feel great. Thanks." I whispered but I knew they could all hear me.

"Your such a bad liar Kala." Seb sighed shaking his head.

I turned my head to glare at him but couldn't bring myself to do it when I saw his and Ryan's faces. Both of them looked like they had been crying and looked like they hadn't slept for days even though I was sure I had only been out for a few hours.

Suddenly I felt tears well in my eyes. My poor brothers, they must have been in so much pain. It was all my fault, I had nearly taken another person away from them. First Mom and Dad, then me? I could have died and then they would have to go through the pain of burying another member of their family.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." I sobbed. I tried to grab on to their hands but I was still too tired.

Ryan shook his head, "No Kal, its not your fault. It was the shark, no one could have helped it."

Seb and Tom nodded in agreement but I couldn't agree with them. It was my fault, I should have fought the shark off or done _something_.

"It was not your fault Kala, you did nothing wrong, neither did anyone else. It was an accident." Edward told me firmly.

I sighed and nodded. No one was going to accept that it was my fault like I knew it was so I would just let it go.

"Stupid shark." I muttered. Now I would need a new board. That was the board that my parents had gotten me for my 16th birthday. I felt tears well up in my eyes again as I thought about it. I closed my eyes so no one would see. I'd already had my fair share of crying lately, I didn't want anyone else to see now.

"You need sleep." Edward said abruptly, "Your not fully healed and sleep will help."

Carlisle nodded in agreement when he caught Edward's eye, "Yes, sleep helps you heal."

I opened my eyes, sure that the tears were gone, and thanked Edward in my head.

"We hope you get better soon Kala." Bella said and the others nodded in agreement.

"Okay, we'll be back when you wake up Kal." Tom said as he patted my foot and stood up.

"Get better sis." Ryan told me and I gave him a small smile.

"Yeah, but try not to dream of Sethy boy too much, you know you talk in your sleep." Seb said grinning. I glared at him and rolled my eyes. Always the funny guy. I did not talk in my sleep. I hoped…

"I'll give you a small does of morphine, just to ease the pain and help you get to sleep." Carlisle told me as he did something with the IV that I had only just noticed was attached to my arm.

"Thanks Carlisle." I told him quietly. He smiled at me and joined the others as they left the room.

Only one person left now.

I turned my head and looked at Seth. He lifted his head and looked at me with red, puffy eyes. Oh jeez, so much for not crying again.

"I'm sorry." I told him quietly. I almost couldn't bare the hurt and pain that I could see in his eyes.

Seth's head dropped back to my shoulder and he wrapped his arm around my waist. It didn't hurt too much, only a little bit, but I was glad he didn't notice, then he would have pulled it away and I didn't want that.

"I was so close to losing you Kala. So close." Seth's muffled voice came from my shoulder.

I squeezed my eyes shut again in an attempt to keep my tears at bay, he sounded so sad, I hated it.

"I'm sorry." I told him again, my voice cracking.

He lifted his head and I opened my eyes, meeting his chocolate colored ones, "Don't be sorry."

I shook my head, "I am! You and my brothers… your all so sad… they were crying! I haven't seen them cry since… Mom and Dad's funeral…"

And then the tears came. And they just wouldn't stop. Stupid tears.

Seth pulled me into a sitting position and then sat next to me on the bed. He wrapped his warm arms around me and tucked my head under his chin.

I sobbed into his shoulder, feeling completely embarrassed and like my face was made out of lava, but I didn't stop crying, I couldn't. I was crying for everything that had happened since the police came to our door that night.

Everything had gone wrong, then I had met Seth and things started looking up, then I found out that my soul mate turned into a huge fluffy dog and everything was turned upside down again, now this. It was like my life was an hourglass and some annoying kid kept turning it around and around so the sand kept changing directions.

After what seemed like forever my sobbing stopped and I felt really tired, like I would fall asleep any second. Must be whatever Carlisle gave me. What was it again? Morphine? Huh, that must be why my stomach didn't hurt so much anymore.

I looked up at Seth with my red, puffy eyes, red face and dry, cracked lips; jeez I could totally enter a Miss Universe competition or something with this look. Anyway, I looked up at Seth and met his eyes once again. God they were beautiful. He was beautiful. And, no to sound over possessive or anything but, he was mine.

"I love you." I whispered to him. Man I was tired. I could feel my eyelids drooping shut.

"I love you too Kala. You're my whole world you know. I could never lose you." Seth whispered to me as he lay me back down again.

"You won't." I mumbled, already feeling the darkness slip over me.

"I will… someday… but I'll follow you Kala. I'll always follow you." Was the last thing I heard before the darkness washed over me completely.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Okay so I know this chapter is like the shortest chapter in the history of short chapters but it needs to be short! And i wasn't even going to post it today but then JazzPotato67 sorta convinced me to. So you all have her to thank :)**

* * *

Seth's P.O.V

Chapter 30:

I was telling the truth. When Kala died, as she one day would, I would follow her. I couldn't live without her, ever, I would rather die right along with her.

As I was thinking this through I heard soft footsteps, the footsteps of a vampire.

"You shouldn't be thinking about that Seth." Edward said, walking into the room and sitting down on a chair on the other side of my imprint.

I shrugged, "I was just thinking that when the inevitable does happen…" I shrugged again.

Edward shook his head, a sad look on his face, "Seth… I remember when Bella was still human, I knew, or thought I knew, that she would someday die and I came up with all my own plans for what I would do after she had died. You know this of course, but I'm going to tell you the story again. When I thought that Bella had died I when to Volterra, to ask the Volturi to kill me, I knew I could not live in a world without Bella."

I nodded, I had heard the story before, I knew what happened. But that still wouldn't change my mind.

"I know Seth, it probably won't change your mind, but you need to think about the consequences of you actions, who else it would effect. Your mother, Leah, Jacob, the rest of your pack. And, not to sound selfish, but me as well, and the rest of my family." Edward told me.

"I know Edward but… Can you honestly tell me that if Bella was to die you would be able to keep on living?" I asked him.

He sighed, "I cannot answer that question Seth."

"Why not? You were able to before." I sounded like a child but I didn't care, I wanted to know what would change his mind.

"Renesmee Seth. My daughter. It would not be fair to her to have both of her parents leave her. And of course the rest of my family." He said.

I shook my head confused, "You didn't care about the rest of your family last time."

"No, and I regret the pain I put all of them through for doing what I did. My actions nearly caused Alice's death as well as Bella's, which would have killed Jasper. And then what would have happened to Esme? She would have lost four of her children, and yes I'm including Bella, how do you think that would have made her feel after already losing one child? And then what about Carlisle? Rosalie? Emmett?"

I didn't say anything as I thought about all this.

"My actions had the potential to cause a chain reaction that would have torn my whole family apart. All because I rushed into things. Do you understand now what I mean?" Edward asked me quietly.

I sighed and nodded, "I understand… but I still don't think that it would change my decision Edward."

Edward nodded, "I know, I just wanted to make sure you thought it all through first. And anyway, you have a long time to wait before you have to think about any of those things."

I nodded, "Thanks Edward."


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Hello my lovely awesome readers! Chapter 31, I can't believe I'm up to chapter 31! And I also couldn't believe how many people reviewed and favorite storied this story from the last two chapters! I was like woooooooooow! so thank you! :D:D This is another shortish chapter, though not as short as the last one, but I still hope you like it. I liked writing this one, it made me laugh, so I hope it makes you guys laugh too :) Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Tom's P.O.V

Chapter 31:

We were all sitting in the Cullen's kitchen, well all of us except Seth, Edward and Kala. Edward had excused himself a few minutes ago and gone upstairs to do something.

We were eating some seriously good Mac and cheese that Esme made. Well, the Cullen's weren't eating it, just me, Ryan, Seb, Kala, Embry, Quil and Jake. But the Cullen's were all sitting around the table with us so… you know what, whatever.

It had been six hours since Kala had woken up, talked for a bit and then gone back to sleep. So it was 6:30 now and getting dark. What had we been doing for six hours you ask? Well I'd say it's pretty obvious. Call of Duty!

And let me tell you, Emmett and Jasper are like… Gods. Of course they have had like a billion years, okay slight exaggeration, to become Gods at it, but still! I felt so upstaged playing with them. It was embarrassing.

So yeah, we were eating dinner, the Cullen's were talking in their couples, except Bella who had a look of concentration on her face, don't ask cause I have no idea.

Jacob was stealing the food that Nessie hadn't even touched off her plate while she giggled and Ryan and Leah were making out with their eyes.

So that left Seb, Quil, Embry and I to talk about anything and everything and we were now currently on the subject of what the difference was between llamas and alpacas.

"Seriously dude, llamas are just cooler. Deal with it." Quil said.

"No way man, Alpacas." Embry said shaking his head.

"They're both the same!" I said for the thousandth time.

"You see little bro that's were you have it all wrong. Llamas and Alpacas are two _completely _different animals." Seb told me giving me the, 'how are we even related?' look.

"Oh really? How?" I asked, again, for the thousandth time. I noticed Edward walk back into the kitchen and sit down next to Bella.

"Look it up Tom jeez, do I _look_ like a dictionary to you?" Seb said rolling his eyes.

I could totally feel the steam coming out of my ears, "They wouldn't have the difference between Alpacas and Llamas in the dictionary!" I growled.

The problem with having Seb as a brother, especially an older one, was that he loved patronizing me, and everyone else, with his supposed 'logic'.

Seb shook his head, turned to Embry and Quil and said, "Little brothers. They just don't understand logic."

"Ugh!" I groaned and banged my head on the table in front of me.

They all laughed. Dimwits.

"I'm gonna have to agree with Tom on this one." A familiar voice said from behind me,

I turned around grinning to see my twin standing in the doorway being supported by Seth.

She still didn't look good, still sort of pale, but better than before.

"You obviously don't understand logic either then." Seb said, grinning.

Seth and Kala walked slowly over to us and I watched as Seth sat her carefully down on the chair next to me.

I could see it in her eyes that every movement hurt her but didn't say anything.

"Kala, how do you feel now? You know you really shouldn't be down here." Carlisle chastised her. Of course I knew it would have no effect on her, if Kala wanted to come down stairs, she was going to come downstairs.

"I feel fine Carlisle." Kala told him with a smile on her face. The liar.

"You must be hungry, did you want some Mac and cheese?" Esme asked and she nodded.

"Ooh! Me too please!" Seth said.

Esme smiled at him, "Of course Seth."

"I'll wait for you to eat and then I will check on your stomach." Carlisle said.

"Okay, thank you Esme." Kala said.

I watched carefully, along with everyone else it seemed, as Kala ate her Mac and cheese.

She was halfway through it when she stopped and sighed. What was wrong with it? Didn't she like it? I thought it had tasted great, maybe her stomach was hurting her, Carlisle would need to give her some more painkillers then. Oh no, I was sounding like an over-protective brother again. Brilliant, I hated when that happened.

"Now I know what its like to be an animal in a zoo." She said looking at all of us.

Oh. Oops.

"Sorry Kala, we were just…" Bella trailed off looking guilty, so did everyone else actually.

"Seeing if you were okay." I finished.

My twin sighed again, "I'm fine."

"Sorry." Everyone muttered at different times.

Kala and Seth went back to eating their food and everyone else went back to talking.

"So what do you reckon Tom? Llamas or Alpacas? Which one is better?" Seb asked me again.

"Llamas." I said just to make them shut up about it.

"Yes!" Quil punched the air.

I caught Kala's eye out of the corner of my eye and gave her the 'don't ask' look. She nodded and went back to eating her Mac and cheese.

"That was great Esme." Seth said. He stood up, brought his plate over to the sink and began washing it.

"Oh no problem Seth, I'm glad you liked it." Esme smiled.

"Okay Kala, I'll check your stomach now if you don't mind." Carlisle said standing up. "Do you mind if I carry you back upstairs?"

"No, go ahead." Kala said standing up stiffly from her seat.

Carlisle picked my twin up in a display of his vampire strength, not that Kala was very heavy, it was just the way Carlisle made it look effortless, which it probably was.

He left the room and Seth followed, his plate left clean and draining on a drying rack.

"So, who wants to have another go at beating me?" Emmett asked us grinning.

I grinned back, "Bring it."


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Finally a longer chapter! :D This chapter is sort of a flash-forward six weeks so there are some flash-backs throughout it to explain a few of the things that happened :D Thanks to those who reviewed! :D:D:D Hope you like it!!! :)**

* * *

Kala's P.O.V

Chapter 32:

It has been six weeks since my little encounter with the shark. Yup, six awesome weeks and everything has bee great.

My stitches heave healed right up and now there is only a few white scars to show from the experience.

You know, a lot can happen in six weeks and a lot has happened. My brothers and I have spent a lot of time with the Cullen's, playing video games, going shopping, painting the spare room that I am told used to be Edward's. It's been great and we have all become great friends. Sometimes I even forget that they have the ability to snap my neck and drain me dry in two seconds flat. Can you imagine?

I've also spent heaps of time with Seth, of course. We even went out on another date. Even though the first one technically wasn't a real date, which would mean that our second date is really our first official date because I refuse to call our first date a date because Seth tricked me into thinking we were looking at an artwork. Tom says I have pride issues. And if I didn't have pride issues I would probably agree.

**Flashback**

"_Come on Kala!" Alice whined. _

"_No." I said again._

"_Please! It'll look so good on you!"_

"_No Alice!"_

"_I know Seth will like it."_

_I hesitated then. Would Seth like it?_

"_Yes! Thanks Kala! Your such a good friend!" Alice cried jumping up and down._

"_I didn't even say yes!" I said exasperated, Alice was so stubborn when it came to clothes and now she was trying to force me to wear this dress on my date tonight with Seth._

"_Yes you did! I saw your future!" Alice said grinning smugly._

_I swear I just felt my eye twitch, stupid vampire with her stupid visions tricking me into a dress for the second time…_

**End Flashback**

Alice really did have a gift of getting her way. If it wasn't so obvious that she could see the future I would swear that her vampire ability was to convince people her way was right.

Apart from my second-that-was-really-my-first-date with Seth, "the school also had it's prom. So of course Alice went to town on that.

**Flashback**

"_This dress is going to look great on you Kala!" Alice squealed in excitement._

_I sighed, Alice, Rosalie, Bella and I were currently in some dress shop that I didn't even know the name of. _

_We had been shopping for my 'perfect prom dress' for five hours. _Five hours!_ I was tired, I was hungry and my feet were killing me. All I wanted to do was go home and sleep. _

_But no, Alice would never let me do that, not until I found my dress. But of course I wasn't the one doing the looking. It was mainly Alice and Rosalie while Bella was sitting with me apologizing every five minutes for the fact that we had been in this shop alone for 1 hour._

_I stood up and looked at the dress Alice was holding up this time. Okay this one was sort of nice. Actually it was very nice and I really did like it but I knew that looking at the price tag would burn my eyes. There was no way I would be able to afford it._

"_I'm paying." Alice told me and by the tone of her voice I knew there was a silent 'duh' on the end._

_I shook my head, "No Alice."_

"_Yes Kala. Your going to get this dress, it matches your eyes perfectly, in this light at least and it will totally compliment your figure so there." She stuck her tongue out at me._

"_Alice I can't afford it and I'll never be able to pay you back." I told her._

"_There's no point arguing. I already saw that I would be buying it for you so you might as well save your breath." And with that she danced off to the checkout to pay for it._

"_She's right, there was no point in arguing. There never is when it comes to Alice with clothes." Bella said grimly._

_I nodded and the two of us followed Alice and Rosalie out the door to see if we could find shoes. This day just kept on getting better._

_We got back to the Cullen's house at 4:00 pm. Eight hours after we had left the house this morning._

_I was ready to start sleep-walking I was so tired._

"_We're baaaack!" Alice sung as we walked through the door, though I stumbled rather walked through gracefully like the others. Ahh the joys of being human._

"_Finally!" I heard Tom cry from somewhere in the house, "I've had to go through eight hours of Emmett _and_ Jasper _and _Edward creaming my butt in Call of Duty. Do you know how embarrassing that is?"_

_I flopped down in between Tom and Ryan on the Cullen's couch as Alice and Rosalie ran upstairs to put their purchases away. And there were many, many purchases._

"_That's nothing." I groaned as I kicked my shoes off, "I've had to go through eight hours of Alice and Rosalie shoving dress after dress on me, smashing shoes with heels higher than the Empire State Building on my feet and choking me with necklaces that wouldn't even fit on a mouse's neck."_

_There was about two seconds of silence before they exploded into laughter. The butt heads._

"_I'm sure it'll all be worth it in the end though Kal." Tom said patting my back while trying and failing to hold back his laughter._

"_If it isn't I'll murder Alice." I grumbled._

**End Flashback**

Thankfully for Alice it was sort of worth it. I mean she had been right, the dress was perfect.

**Flashback**

"_You have the best hair Kala." Alice sighed._

_I was sitting on a wheelie chair in Alice's massive bathroom while she, Bella and Rosalie did my hair and makeup. Even though I had told them I really didn't want makeup and didn't really need my hair done._

"_Thanks?" It sounded like a question. I hadn't had anyone tell me that before._

"_Done!" Rosalie said. She had been doing my make up but had only started five minutes ago._

"_Already?" I asked half surprised half grateful._

"_Yeah, you really didn't need much, just a little bit of mascara, a little bit of eyeliner and your done." She answered standing back and smiling like she was admiring an artwork._

"_We're done too!" Alice said._

"_Great, can I see now please?" I asked._

"_No way, I'm not letting you see until you are completely ready, if you see now it'll ruin the surprise." Alice said._

_I sighed. "Don't worry, you look beautiful." Bella smiled._

_I smiled back, "Thanks."_

"_Here! Now just put your dress on but be careful of your hair!" Alice handed me my dress._

_It really was beautiful. It was a sky blue strapless, floor length dress that sort of wrapped around my top half and joined together with diamonds on my left side and at the front there was also a diamond. Thankfully the diamonds weren't real; at least that's what I hoped seeing as Alice always avoided that particular question._

_I slipped it on once they had left the room and then stepped into the small heels Alice had also bought during our shopping trip. They were pretty too, simple and silver, not that you would be able to see them under my dress, another thing I had pointed out but Alice had ignored._

"_Okay I'm done. Can I see now?" I called from behind the closed door. _

_Alice had completely covered the huge mirror in her bathroom with a black fabric and I didn't dare try and move it so I could sneak a peek because I knew she would 'see' me do it._

"_Yes! Come out! Come out!" Alice chirped._

_I took a deep breath and opened the now unlocked door._

_I stepped in front of the floor length mirror and smiled._

_I looked pretty. Alice was right about the dress matching my eyes. My long black hair was in spiraling curls reaching just above my waist. My eyes stood out with the eyeliner and mascara Rosalie had applied and my lips looked naturally shiny with the lip-gloss Bella had put on them._

_I turned to Bella, Alice and Rose who were all smiling, Alice was even bouncing on her toes, "Thank you." I said, my voice cracking._

_Oh jeez, I had better no cry. I told myself, if I cried I would kill me. I'm going to my prom for crying out loud._

_But I really did wish my Mom was here to see me…_

"_No problem Kala." Alice said wrapping her arms around me in a hug._

"_We were happy to do it." Bella said._

"_Yeah." Rosalie agreed._

"_Don't cry." Alice whispered in my ear._

_I bit my lip to try and hold back my tears, "I just wish my Mom…"_

_And then of course the tears started falling. Dang it._

"_I'm sure she's looking at you right now and thinking how absolutely beautiful you are Kala. Your Dad too." Bella said quietly patting my back._

_I nodded and wiped away the tears._

"_Now, shall we let Seth see you? I know he's been waiting all day." Alice asked and I nodded with a slight smile on my face._

"_Good thing all your make-up is water-proof." Rose said grinning._

_I laughed at this, "Yeah."_

**End Flashback**

It turned out Seth really did like my dress. He must have told me I was beautiful at least a thousand times that night. Not that I was complaining or anything.

And he looked good too. Actually he looked more than good. He looked so good I wanted to kidnap him from the school gym where the prom was being held and make out with him under a tree on the edge of the forest.

Come to think of it I did do that. Hehe. Must have slipped my mind.

Prom night also turned out to be the night that Ben and Katie got together. Katie wore this beautiful lime green dress that went to the floor and as soon as Ben saw her I knew that the plan Ash, Britt and I concocted to get them together would work.

And it did, Seth and I passed the two of them making out in a dark corner as we were leaving the gym to do the exact same thing.

They had been inseparable ever since.

Now back to the present. Seth, Leah, Ryan, Seb, Tom, and I were currently sitting in our living room watching the movie Prom Night. What a coincidence.

Anyway, the movie had just ended when Leah's phone started ringing.

She picked up and said, "Good timing, the movie just finished."

I watched as her face changed slowly from the happy smiling face that, according to everyone else, had only appeared since she met Ryan, to a grim but determined frown.

Something was wrong.

"How many?" she asked grimly.

Seth and I shared a worried glance.

"That's a lot of them. Why are there so many? Do the Cullen's know?"

The Cullen's? What did the Cullen's have to do with this? What was going on? Whatever it was I was pretty sure it _wasn't_ an abundance of weeds in Billy Black's garden that had put that grim look on Leah's face.

"Okay, yep. See you soon. Bye." Leah sighed as she snapped her phone shut.

"What's wrong Leah?" Ryan asked her rubbing her back comfortingly.

She looked straight at Seth still with a grim look on her face, "That was Jake, apparently Sam and a few of the newbie's have just run into six vamps on the rez."

Seth stiffened, "Six? That's nearly as much as the Cullens… Are they…?"

Leah nodded already knowing what her brother was asking. So did I. These vampires were not like the Cullens. They were out for blood. Human blood.

"Where are the Cullen's?" Ryan asked.

"Away, they've all gone to visit that other family we told you about remember? The Denali Clan." Leah told us.

Oh yeah, the other 'vegetarian' vampires. I remember Alice saying something about them.

"Were does he want us?" Seth asked standing up and getting the same determined look on his face that Leah had.

Oh no, he wasn't going to fight them was he? Oh jeez, it was hard to imagine Seth, my Seth, out fighting vampires. But I wasn't going to get in his way, no way would I do that, I would let him go and wait here at home worrying my socks off like the good little imprint I was.

"In the middle of it, fighting. Jake reckons the newbie's are having a hard run at it, no deaths so far which is good. But that's for both sides, which isn't so good." Leah answered also standing up and shaking her legs out.

"Holy Jesus." I heard Seb whisper and I felt like I couldn't have said it better myself.

One minute we were watching a harmless horror movie; the next Leah and Seth were preparing to fight six vampires that might possibly kill them, hence starting up my own personal horror movie.

Yep, 'Holy Jesus' just about summed it up.

"We'll be fine, we've done it before." Seth said, reading my mind.

I nodded and went up on my toes to kiss him. It was meant to be soft and sweet seeing as it was in front of my brothers and all, but the moment our lips touched I knew it wasn't going to be anything like that.

Seth's arms wrapped around my body and pulled me roughly into him; I wrapped my own arms around his neck and tried to pull him closer. My lips were on fire. I was on fire. All I wanted was to hold Seth and never let go.

But of course, there is such a thing as needing to breath and the moment we pulled away to perform that annoying little necessity I knew I had to let him go.

I looked into his deep, warm, chocolate brown eyes and said with them what I wouldn't be able to say with words without balling my eyes out. _You'd bloody well better come back in one-piece dog-boy or I'll bring you back to life and kill you again._

And from the look in his eye I knew he understood perfectly.

With one last hug he and a warning to lock all the doors and windows, not that that would stop vampires, they were both gone.

I collapsed on the couch as soon as I heard the lock click on the door.

Holy freaking Jesus.

* * *

A/N: Okay I know there was one of these at the top but i have something else to say that i couldn't say before :D The reason why I didn't really elaborate on the whole prom scene is because I'm not American and I actually have no idea what a prom is like and I didn't want to risk completely stuffing it up so I just put in a little bit about it. Sorry if you wanted it to be more elaborate but I just don't know enough about proms to be abel to do it justice :) But I have put up photos on my profile of the two dresses mentioned in this chapter, the prom dress and the second date dress. Also up on my profile is the dress Kala wore on their first date but its labelled the 'date-that-wanst-a-date-dress' long title, I know. Aaaaand even though I didn't actually mention them in a lot of detail, or any detail, I also put up the dresses that Katie, Ash and Britt wore to the prom, because I couldn't decide which dress I wanted Kala to wear and wanted to put them all up :)

And one more thing! Sorry about the cliffy but I couldn't help myself! :) R&R??


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: And now for the chapter you all might possibly have been waiting for!!! Thanks to the people who reviewed! and i was told that there were a few spelling mistakes in the last chapter so sorry about that :) enjoy!! R&R??**

* * *

Kala's P.O.V

Chapter 33:

It had been 2 hours since Seth and Leah had gone off to fight the evildoers, otherwise known as blood-sucking-vampires-that-weren't-the-Cullen's.

And my sarcasm was getting worse by the minute. I blame worry.

"They'll be fine." Ryan said for the millionth time. I had figured out by now that he was saying it more to himself than the rest of us but it was really starting to get on my nerves.

The four of us were sitting in the living room waiting for… something. News on who lived and who didn't I guess.

Jeez that was a horrible thought. Who lived and who didn't.

I shuddered thinking about the fact that someone I know and love might not come back.

Jacob, Embry, Quil, Sam, Leah… Seth. No, stop thinking about that Kala, it won't happen, everyone will be fine. I berated myself in my head.

"They'll be fine." Ryan said again. That's it.

"Ryan! Will you please _shut up_?" I shouted before I could stop myself.

I clamped my mouth shut and mentally slapped myself. Ryan was going through the exact same thing I was, Leah was his imprint as well.

We all froze and I looked slowly to Ryan who looked like he was about to cry. Crud.

"I'm sorry." I whispered trying to hold back the tears that had been threatening to fall since Seth had closed my front door two hours ago.

Ryan sighed and wrapped his arm around me, pulling me into a hug. "It's fine Kal. I'm sorry. We're all worried and I'm not helping anyth-"

He was cut off by the noise that all of us had been sub-consciously waiting for. A howl.

But this one wasn't a howl of victory. It was a howl of pain.

Ryan ripped his arm away from me and jumped up off the couch shouting "Leah!"

He ran to the front door and tried to unlock it, fumbling with the keys.

"Ryan! Stop! You don't know it was Leah!" Seb shouted jumping up and grabbing for him.

Ryan had unlocked the door and was halfway down the porch steps when he yelled, "It was her! I know it was! It was Leah! She's hurt! I have to help her!"

And with that he ran in the direction of the howl, right into the forest.

"Ryan!" I screamed running after him, Tom and Seb just in front of me.

"Come back! They said to wait!" Tom yelled at Ryan.

We were all running now, Ryan running to help Leah, Tom, Seb and I running stop Ryan from getting himself killed. We couldn't lose another family member.

I sprinted through the forest, dodging scrub and flying over fallen logs that were in my way of reaching my oldest brother who was running surprisingly fast. I was usually the fastest but now all three of my brothers were ahead of me and I could just barely make them out through the trees.

If I hadn't been so scared out of my mind I probably would have wondered what was slowing me down. But I was. So I didn't.

With every step I took I could hear the sounds of a battle going on. And we were running straight towards it.

"Ryan! Stop! Please!" I shouted again but none of us stopped.

And then we were in a clearing, or my brothers were and I was still running towards them. Why was I so slow?!

In the clearing there was chaos. Wolves and what could only be vampires were viciously fighting. I couldn't see any bodies or if anyone was hurt through the trees yet so I hoped everyone was okay so far.

Then I saw Ryan and then Seb and Tom veer off to the left where I could see a huge grey lump lying still on the ground. Leah. Oh God.

All of a sudden my shoe caught on something and I fell. My palms scrapped across the forest floor and my breath was knocked out of me.

I watched from my spot on the forest floor where I was frozen in shock and fear as my brothers ran right past the fight and straight towards the wolfy lump that I was sure was Leah.

I tried to count how may vampires I could see and how many wolves I could see.

There were too many wolves to count, at least they weren't out numbered, but if the wolves out numbered the vampires why hadn't they defeated them yet? It had been over two hours since Seth and Leah left.

I was able to count six vampires, the same number that Jacob had told Leah. Apparently six vampires working together was very rare. The Cullen's were practically a phenomenon, though I didn't quite understand why.

And then my nightmare got even worse. It all seemed to happen in slow motion, but at the same time so insanely fast I could barely see it.

Three vampires broke away from the main fight and ran so fast I couldn't see them properly towards my brothers. I tried to scream a warning to them but no sound would come from my mouth, it was like I couldn't talk. I could move my mouth but no sound would come out.

I watched in silent horror as the three vampires each grabbed one of my brothers and headed away from the fight. My brothers fought but didn't make any sound, were their voices not working like mine?

Then one of the wolves, I don't know who it was, turned and saw the vamps running away with my brothers. He, and five other wolves ran after the three vampires while the remaining wolves continued to fight the remaining three vampires.

I couldn't move. I was frozen. I had just seen three vampires grab my brothers and run off. What were they going to do with them? Would they kill them? No! I wouldn't let that happen!

I stumbled to my feet and was about to run after them when two strong, warm arms wrapped around me preventing me from going anywhere.

I tried to shout and yell and scream at whoever it was stopping me from going to my brothers but my voice still wouldn't work and no sound came out. I turned to see that it was Leah holding me back, Leah with tears and blood streaming down her face but determination set in her eyes.

I could see a huge gash just above her eyebrow and that was where all the blood was coming from.

She shook her head at me and mouthed not to go after them. Her voice didn't work either. What was happening?!

I stopped struggling against her. I wasn't so stupid as to not listen to her even though all I wanted to do was chase after them and rip those bloodsucker's heads off.

So Leah and I instead watched on together as the remaining wolves fought the remaining vampires.

The wolves still outnumbered the vampires and I could count them now, there were six wolves now fighting the three vampires that were still here.

I spotted a familiar sandy coat and knew Seth was part of the six wolves.

I watched in horror and amazement as the wolves over-powered the three vampires and ripped them to pieces. Once the vampires were 'dead' the wolves piled the pieces together and set the pile on fire.

Once the bodies were burning, and for those of you who think burning vampires smell like roses, your wrong. Way wrong.

When I knew the fight was over and it was safe for me to go into the clearing I ripped myself out of Leah's unsuspecting arms and sprinted into the clearing. I needed to find my brothers. Were they okay? Were they alive? Were they hurt? Oh God oh God oh God.

"No Kala! There are still vampires out there!" Leah shouted from behind me. Her voice worked again, I barley noticed.

"They have my brothers!" I shouted back and continued sprinting towards the place where the vampires disappeared with my brothers. Huh, my voice worked too. I wonder wh- Oh my God.

I stopped sprinting, I stopped thinking. I think I even stopped breathing.

The wolves that had chased the vampires with my brothers walked back into the clearing in human form. Three of them were each holding one of my brothers who were struggling against them and screaming in pain.

I felt horror encompass me as I saw the bite marks on each of their necks with blood running down them.

My brothers had been bitten. And they were changing.

"No." I whispered and again started sprinting over to them again. My brothers, my three older boof head brothers were changing into vampires. They were going to be vampires, they weren't going to age or grow old or die like I would.

When I reached them the wolves laid them on the ground, still struggling but no longer screaming, I could see the pain in their faces though and it killed me to see it.

"Ryan, Tom, Seb, Ryan, Tom, Seb, Ryan, Tom, Seb." I chanted their names, not knowing what else I could do or say.

"Kala." A familiar voice behind me said.

I turned to see a blurry version of Seth. Stupid tears.

I sobbed once and was immediately enveloped in Seth's warm, strong arms.

"Kala I'm sorry, I'm so so so sorry." Seth whispered into my ear as I sobbed into his chest. He didn't say it was going to be okay, or everything was going to be fine, because like me, he knew it wasn't okay and that it would never be fine again.

"Ryan!" I heard Leah's chocked cry as she stumbled over.

"L-Leah h-help." I heard Ryan choke out.

Ryan could talk! I quickly pulled myself away from Seth and crawled over to Ryan's side where Leah was now clutching his twitching body.

"Ryan, Ry can you hear me? Your going to be okay, it's going to be fine." I half spoke half sobbed as I lied to my oldest brother.

He looked at me and said in a pained voice, "Looks like your on your own for now Kal. Sorry."

I started shaking my head, "What do you mean? No I'm not, I still have you guys, your not going to die, your just going to be vampires! You're going to be fine!"

Then Seb started talking in the same pained and jerky voice Ryan had, "You can't… We'll want to k-kill you."

"No, I don't care. You wouldn't, I know you wouldn't." I told them.

"Kala, Leah, Sam wants to talk to you." Seth said quietly behind me.

I turned back to my imprint and looked into his eyes. In that moment we were able to exchanged words without talking, it was our own way of silent communication and Seth's eyes told me what Sam had to say was not something I wanted to hear but that I should listen. What now?

I sighed and got slowly to my feet with Seth's help and I saw Leah also get up out of the corner of my eye and walk with us over to Sam who was talking with Jacob though they seemed to be arguing.

"What do you want Sam?" Leah asked a little harshly.

Sam turned to us with sad eyes and what he said made my jaw literally drop open, "We're going to have to kill your brothers Kala."

"You know Sam, your not as funny as you think you are. Now tell us what you really wanted us here for." Leah growled at him and I felt like saying, right on sista.

Sam sadly shook his head, "I'm serious Leah, having three newborn vampires running around would be too dangerous, our job is to protect the tribe and leaving them alive would be endangering the tribe. I won't let that happen."

I didn't think I just acted instinctively. I punched him. Right in the jaw.

But of course I forgot about the whole werewolf/shape-shifter thing and as soon as I'd done it I knew it was a bad idea. Cause my hand _really_ hurt.

"Ouch." I said.

"Kala! Are you okay? You shouldn't have done that." Seth said grabbing my now throbbing right hand and examining it.

"Oh I shouldn't have should I? Well I'm sorry Seth but _he_ is the one suggesting you _murder_ my brothers!" I ended up shouting.

Leah hadn't said anything, she just started shaking, which I was pretty sure was a bad thing.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! She screamed at Sam who flinched, "RYAN IS MY _IMPRINT_! AND YOU WANT TO _KILL_ HIM?! CAN YOU JUST NOT STAND THAT I'M FINALY OVER YOU AND _HAPPY_? IS THAT IT SAM?!"

"Leah, calm down, it's okay, he isn't going to hurt Ryan or the others. We won't let him, don't worry, it will be fine." Jacob tried to calm Leah down but she just kept shaking and soon she was just a blur.

Then all of a sudden there was no Leah, just a grey wolf growling where Leah had stood.

Seth grabbed me and roughly shoved me out of the way so Leah wouldn't accidentally hurt me. Jake phased just as fast as Leah did and he, Embry and Quil, who had also phased, started pushing her away from Sam and the rest of us and into the forest while Leah growled and tried to get past them.

"You know I won't let anything happen to your brothers Kal. Now, let me see your hand again." Seth said calmly into my ear and I realized I had been crying throughout the whole thing. But this time they were tears of anger.

"Sam wants to kill my brothers Seth. We have to do something! And damn it! My hand hurts!" I growled in frustration as he looked over my still throbbing hand. It really hurt… stupid werewolf.

I gave Sam my infamous death glare as he walked over to Paul and Jarrod who were currently strapping up each other's wounds. I heard him say something to them but I couldn't hear properly because my brothers were screaming again.

I shook my head, everything was happening too fast and I couldn't process it all. My brothers were screaming with the pain that comes with turning into a vampire, Sam, a guy who I had liked and trusted, was intent on killing my brothers, I was pretty sure my hand was broken or at least fractured and Leah had completely lost control and phased right in front of me.

How had everything changed so drastically in such a short space of time?

Someone must _really_ have it out for me.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Hi!! Before I say anything else, I really hope you guys like this chapter because, although it gave me some serious trouble, i loved writing this chapter! mainly because it has a bit of action in it, but also because i'm finally getting into the really good part! or at least i think its the really good part. ill let you guys be the judges though! :) **

**Two more things, one, i don't know if it will, but this chapter might confuse some people, it may not, but i just thought then, 'what if people are confused?' so anyway! if you are confused, just tell me in a review and ill answer your questions as best i can, without giving away any of the plot :D**

**Second thing is just a response to an anonymous review i got last chapter. This is just for Tired, the person who sent me a review anonymously and names themselves Tired. So if you are not that person, you can skip this and read on! unless your interested and want to read it then be my guest, whatever. **

**In response to your review Tired, I didn't know that if you aren't Native American you can't live on the Rez, your right that i probably should have checked that first and it was a mistake so thanks for pointing that out, i won't do it next time :) And for the other thing, i also didn't take the time to look into La Push's population, another thing i should have done but didn't and i thank you pointing that out to me. When I read your review I was i'll admit a bit pissed off at first, my thoughts went along the lines of 'if you haven't got anything nice to say don't say it at all' but then i thought about it again and figured that at least you were brave enough to say the things that i'm sure a lot of readers would have been thinking and i now believe that you have taught me a lesson not only with this story, but with ones i may write in the future, research first! So thanks for that and, though this may sound weird and stupid, im really glad you did it :)**

**Okay! I'm done! you may now, finally, read on! oh wait! thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! :D okay now you can read on! enjoy! :)**

**

* * *

**

Kala's P.O.V

Chapter 34:

"I think you broke it Kala." I heard Seth sigh.

"What?" I looked up at Seth, what did he say?

"I said you've broken your hand. The same thing happened to Bella when she was human. You need to be more careful!" Seth sighed again.

I shook my head and ignored him, though it was hard to ignore my aching hand, stupid werewolf.

"Come on, I'll take you home, Mom can strap it up." Seth said, gently tugging me up.

I started shaking my head, "No, no, I won't leave them. Sam will kill them if I leave. I won't let him. You can't take me. I'll… I'll… you just can't take me!" I protested angrily and jerked away from Seth. I stumbled back over to my brothers who were still struggling around on the ground against a pain I could neither see nor protect them from.

"I won't leave you." I whispered to them.

"Kala you can't stay here." Seth grabbed my shoulders and turned me to face him, the expression on his face made it impossible for me to look away, "We won't let Sam hurt them okay? They'll be fine."

"No they won't Seth! Sam will hurt them! I know he will! It's his job to protect the tribe remember?" I shouted at him, tears stinging my eyes again.

Seth sighed and looked back at the woods where Jake, Embry, Quil and Leah had disappeared. He turned back to me with determined eyes, "Okay, how about this? We take them to the Cullen's house, Jake has a spare set of keys, then we call them and ask them to come back as soon as they can to help us sort this out. Is that okay with you?"

I thought about it for a minute and then nodded. I couldn't see anything wrong with the idea.

"Right, let me just phase and see if I can find Leah and the others to help. Stay here and don't move." Seth gave me a quick kiss before loping off into the woods.

I sighed and sat myself down on the ground. I suddenly felt extremely overwhelmed. How had everything gone so wrong so quickly? My brothers were turning into vampires for crying out loud! They were in what I could only guess was excruciating pain and I couldn't do anything to help them, Sam wanted to kill them and there were still three vampires out there hungry, or thirsty, for human blood.

Which led me to wonder how the wolves had gotten my brothers but let the vampires get away. I'd have to ask Jacob when he got back.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sam, Jared and Paul start making their way over here so I quickly stood up to face them. If they thought I was going to let them hurt my brothers they were stupider than a drunk Paris Hilton.

My eyes narrowed as I glared at them with anger. Who did they think they were to get to decide that my brother's lives weren't important enough to keep alive?

"Go away." I growled at them but they just kept walking, each with a grim look on their face.

"I'm sorry Kala, but you know I can't let your brothers live, it's putting my tribe in danger and I won't have that." Sam said as the three amigos stopped a few feet away from me.

"No one will be in danger because once the Cullen's get here, they will sort everything out! We could move! To like… Alaska!" I protested.

Sam shook his head, "There is still a risk." And with that Paul and Jarrod both moved to form a circle around my brothers and I.

I looked around frantically to see if anyone could help but no one else was in the clearing anymore.

"You can't do this Sam! They are my brothers! Leah's imprint!"

"Innocent lives are in danger Kala." He replied in a monotone voice.

"MY BROTHERS ARE INNOCENT!" I shouted at him, "THEY WOULDN'T EVEN BE IN THIS SITUATION IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU!" Okay that wasn't exactly true but I was scared and angry and those two emotions coupled with me, are not a friendly combination.

Sam took a step forward and reached out towards me but I quickly dodged him.

"Go away! Leave them alone!" I shouted again as I felt angry tears spring to my eyes.

I turned to face Paul who was reaching for Seb and lashed out at him with my foot.

He quickly pulled it away, growling at me. I just growled back. That's right, I growled.

"You can't stop us Kala. Get out of the way, I don't want to hurt you but I will if I have to. No one will get in my way of keeping the tribe safe." Sam said in the same monotone voice.

I turned back to Sam but tried to keep Jarrod and Paul in my peripheral vision, "I won't let you hurt them."

The next thing that happened I didn't even see coming, literally. Sam's hand flashed lightning-fast forward and wrapped around my neck. My eyes widened in fear and I tried pulling his hand away but couldn't, I could still breathe but it wasn't easy.

Sam lifted me up in the air by my throat; cutting all my air supply off and suddenly I was flying through the air.

This all happened in a few seconds so I didn't have time to scream before I felt myself smash into a tree I didn't even know was there. I landed on the ground with a painful thump, gasping for air and with the pain that was now coursing through my body.

How could Sam have done that? He threw me into a freaking _tree_! Admittedly I hadn't known him long but I didn't think he would do something like this.

I watched from my crumpled spot on the ground, pain stopping me from moving, as Sam, Paul and Jarrod advanced on my brothers.

I tried to cry out but I was in too much pain. Everything hurt and I could tell from the black spots that were starting to appear across my vision that I wouldn't be able to keep my eyes open for much longer.

All of a sudden five massive forms sprung from behind the trees to my right and raced towards my Sam and the others.

Seth.

As soon as Seth, Leah, Jake, Embry and Quil burst out from behind the trees Sam, Jarrod and Paul phased.

The three of them were so close to my brothers they nearly crushed them but just barely missed. Thank God.

Seth launched himself at the wolf that was Paul while Embry and Quil took on Jarrod and Jake and Leah ran at Sam.

They were fighting each other, and not mock fighting either but actually fighting, fighting to hurt each other. I wanted to shut my eyes or look away but I couldn't, all I could see was my sandy-coated imprint, much lighter and more agile than Paul's huge form, dodging Paul's efforts at hurting him. It was almost as if Seth was dancing around Paul's big, bulky body.

And in the very middle of it were my brothers, still writhing around on the ground, sometimes crying out in pain, unaware of the fight that was going on around them.

This has to stop, I thought, I couldn't let the wolves fight each other just as much as I couldn't let Sam, Jarrod and Paul kill my brothers.

So I started crawling, well I actually tried to sit up first but when I felt sharp stabbing pains course through my body at that attempt I stopped immediately.

I hadn't even gotten a few inches away from where I had landed at the base of the tree when a shadow fell over me.

I looked up to see a man looking down at me with ruby red eyes, snow-white skin and a smile so cold it could have been made of ice.

A vampire.

He had black hair, which made a brilliant contrast compared to his white skin and if it weren't for the red eyes and evil smile I would have said he was handsome in that classic movie way.

I frantically tried to crawl backwards and scream for help at the same time but for the second time that day I found my voice didn't work. No sound would come out.

The vampire leaned down, still smiling creepily and said, "You and your brothers are quite a talented family you know. Well, you will be once you are all transformed. But," he sighed, "it seems that your brothers are currently out of our reach." He smiled creepily again, "You on the other hand, are much more accessible."

I screamed a soundless scream for help as the vampire reached down and grabbed me, slinging me over his rock-hard shoulder.

I bashed my hands against his back trying to ignore the pain in my hand, but it had no effect so instead I tried waving my hands to get Seth's, or anyone's, attention but it also had no effect, as they were all too busy fighting each other.

The vampire took off at a terrifying speed with me on his back, the last thing I saw before the trees blocked my vision was Seth, my beautiful Seth, dodging another of Paul's attacks.

We, or should I say the vampire with me on his back, had been running for about 10 minutes before we joined up with two other vampires, one male and one female. I recognized them, as well as the one carrying me, to be the ones who had first taken my brothers.

"Good job Kenneth, now let us leave before the werewolves discover she is missing." The other male vampire said.

He had white blond hair, pale skin and red eyes that held a sort of feral look in them.

The woman I could see also had the white skin and red eyes but instead of blond or black hair, hers was a light brown that reached just below her shoulders.

I tried letting out another scream but found my voice still didn't work. What was it? Why didn't it work?

And then I knew, it was one of the vampires; it was one of their abilities. Like Alice could see the future and Edward could read minds, one of these vampires could take away your voice.

The vampires ran, with me along for the ride, for hours, at least it seemed like hours. I was amazed that they managed to dodge trees so easily but the pace at which we were traveling still terrified me.

It was dark by the time we stopped and I had no idea where we were. The scenery had all moved too fast for me to get a proper look at it but now that we were stopped, at the mouth of a cave, I could see we were still surrounded by trees and at the base of a large cliff with the cave we were now entering looking like nothing but a big, black hole.

The vampires, who I now knew to be Kenneth, the one who had captured me, Helena, the woman and Roland, the blond guy, continued walking through the cave and seemed to know where they were going, even though I couldn't see a thing.

After walking for about five more minutes they stopped. I heard a click and suddenly light illuminated the cave. The light was coming from a small camp lamp that I assumed to be powered by batteries. There was nothing else in the cavern except the vampires and myself.

Kenneth dumped me painfully on the hard, rock floor and I whimpered when I landed on my sore hand. It still hurt.

Hey! I could speak again! I realized.

I looked warily at the three vampires who were now all staring at me intently.

I set my jaw, put my bravest face on and asked, "Why did you bring me here?"

Kenneth cocked his head, staring at me as if I was some sort of fascinating creature he had never seen before.

Helena laughed and said, "She is brave for a human and she will be even better once she has been changed. I can see great things from her. She will be strong and powerful." The way she said those things was the same way that Alice said things when she had glimpsed at the future. Not like she was guessing, but like she actually _knew_.

Roland looked me up and down and then began circling me as if he were examining a racing horse he was about to buy.

"Strong legs, she will be fast." He observed, "She is young though, how old are you girl?" he asked me.

I locked my jaw shut and didn't say anything. I'd watched enough scary movies to know not to say anything to my captors, ever.

The blond vampire stopped walking and looked at me in a deadly quiet voice, "Did you not hear me girl? I asked you how old you were."

I didn't say anything again, just glared rebelliously back into his red eyes.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Helena grin wickedly and lean forward as if in excitement.

"A quiet one I see." Roland said again in that deadly voice.

And then there was pain, not physical pain, but emotional, mental. It was as if I was reliving all the emotional pain and hurt I had ever felt. When my parents died, when I found out Seth was a werewolf, when I saw my brothers screaming in pain, when I heard Sam wanted to kill them. I relived it all and it felt like both my head and my heart were going to explode.

And just like that the pain was gone but I was left sobbing, curled up in a ball with tears streaming down my face.

So that was his gift, pain.

"Are you going to tell me now girl? Or do I have to give you another dose?" Roland asked me.

"S-sixteen." I sobbed out.

Helena laughed a high, shrill laugh.

"Sixteen. We can use that, you are young, innocent looking. Anyone will believe you." Roland spoke more to himself than anyone else.

I tried to stifle my sobs as I looked up fearfully at the blond vampire.

He looked down at me thoughtfully again and said, "I suppose there is no point in leaving you human any longer. The werewolves are sure to be on our tail by now and we want to be further away than just the border."

I gasped. We had passed the border? We were in _Canada_? Wait- they were going to change me? Turn me into a vampire?

Roland turned to Kenneth then and said, "Would you like to do the honors Kenneth? She will, after all, be your mate."

_Mate_? Oh _hell_ to the no!

Kenneth smiled that same creepy, evil smile he did when he first found me, "I would love to."

"No!" I screamed and tried to get up and run but was pushed back down and forcefully rolled over so I was laying on my back, with Kenneth sitting on top of me, preventing me from moving.

He smiled and said, "I hope your transition is fast young one. You will, as Roland said, be my mate and I can't wait to have _all_ of you."

Terrified and disgusted I pushed at him with all my strength but of course, he didn't budge.

"No, no no no no." I cried over and over again as the vampire ran his ice-cold fingers down my cheek, my neck, my shoulder and coming to a rest at my wrist.

He brought my wrist slowly up to his smiling mouth, never taking his eyes off mine, and bit down hard.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Hey! So not much to say really apart from, this chapter is not one of my favorites but I hope you like it anyway and thanks to all the people who reviewed! :D**

* * *

Seth's POV

Chapter 35:

I launched myself at Paul while out of the corner of my eye I saw Embry and Quil go for Jarrod and Jake and Leah lunge at Sam.

I didn't understand what had gotten into them! Even the suggestion that they kill Kala's brothers was terrible and just _wrong_. I mean, Ryan was Leah's _imprint_ and every wolf knew the unspoken rule that you did not, under any circumstances, even _think_ of harming another wolf's imprint. And, as we all knew, any wolf who ever killed another's imprint, even if it was accidental, would be forced to fight the wolf who's imprint they killed.

We all knew the story and for those of us who had imprinted, we knew why the two wolves had fought like they did.

When Sam told us that he intended to kill Kala's brothers and I saw the hurt, anger and pain in my imprint's expressions it made me want to hurt Sam badly for doing that to Kala, so I couldn't even imagine the anger, pain and betrayal Leah must have felt.

And when I saw Sam hurl Kala, my imprint, across the clearing and into a _tree_. I wanted to kill him in that moment. I don't think I've ever felt such extreme anger and hate towards another person before. When I watched Sam wrap his filthy hands around _my_ soul mate's neck and her eyes widen in fear. Well… I was definitely more beast than human then.

But I needed to focus on Paul now because even though it was Sam that I really wanted to fight, Leah and Jake were taking care of him right now and I was stuck with Paul.

I dodged another one of his bites and skipped nimbly around him, aiming my own blow at his hindquarters.

Paul was heavier than me and probably a better fighter, but I was lighter and faster than him which meant we both had our advantages and our weaknesses.

I was finding it really hard to avoid stepping on Kala's brothers while I fought Paul but I knew from the stories Carlisle had told me that if any of us _did_ accidently step on one of them they would not be injured. They were too far into the transformation. It was too late for Sam, or anyone else, to kill them easily now.

As I thought this I realised that meant we were fighting our old pack mates for nothing and so did the rest of my pack. Jake, Leah, Embry, Quil and I stopped fighting and backed away from Sam, Paul and Jarrod and Jake talked to Sam through their mind link explaining the plan we had made when I went to find Leah and the others.

Jake had already rung the Cullen's and they were on their way, the Denali clan following. We would bring Ryan, Seb and Tom to the Cullen's house and wait with them for the Cullen's to come back and when they did they would help teach the newborns their way of life and how to resist the urge to drink human blood.

We also hoped that for the first year or two, while the brothers learnt to control their thirst, they would move in with the Denali clan, if they allowed it, who would help them learn and adapt to the vampire lifestyle.

Of course this meant that Leah would be moving with them and that Kala would have to spend at least a year away from her brothers with only a few, short visits but she would understand that it was for her safety. Either that or let Sam kill them.

At the thought of my beautiful imprint I turned to go to her and examine any injuries she had. I was almost certain she had broken her hand when she punched Sam that time, the exact same thing Bella had done when she was human.

But when I turned to where I had last seen her, lying horribly crumpled on the ground at the base of the tree she had been hurled into, she wasn't there. I turned in an urgent circle to see if I could see her anywhere else in the clearing, maybe she had moved, but I still couldn't see her.

Fear trickled into me as I sprinted over to where I had last seen her, still in wolf form. The others didn't notice, Leah was lying on the ground next to Ryan, her head on his stomach, trying to sooth him. Embry and Quil were standing behind and to the sides of Jake who was still explaining our plan to Sam.

I sniffed around the base of the tree and smelt Kala's scent mixed in with the much stronger, sickeningly sweet smell of a vampire, and not one I knew.

I froze and this time instead of fear just trickling into me, it gushed into me like Niagara Falls.

_She's gone!_ I shouted in my mind so the rest of my pack members could hear me loud and clear.

They all spun their heads towards me and Jake ran over, Embry and Quil following.

Jake breathed in and wrinkled his nose growling, _Vampire_.

_We have to follow them! I can't believe I didn't notice! I should have gone and helped her right away instead of fighting! I'm so stupid! I'm a horrible imprint! She's going to die! They'll kill her! We have to find her Jake! NOW!_ I shouted in my head and had already started running, following the vampire's scent, before I had even finished speaking.

I dimly heard Jake tell Embry and Quil to help get the brothers to the Cullen's then follow after us while Leah stayed with them. I also heard but didn't really pay attention to the fact that Sam was going with Jake and I to follow the vampire's scent while Jarrod and Paul took care of the Rez.

I ran faster than I had ever done before, desperate to find Kala before the vampires hurt her. I couldn't believe I had let this happen! While I was stupidly fighting with Paul, practically my brother, a vampire was kidnapping my imprint!

I shuddered as I imagined all the things they could be doing to her now, drinking her dry, or torturing her… _Stop thinking like that Seth, she'll be fine, we'll find her._ Jake told me.

But we didn't find her. After about an hour of searching Quil and Embry joined us and for another four hours after that we had run nearly to the Canadian border before we lost the scent completely. It was like they disappeared off the face of the earth.

Even after we lost the vampire's scent we kept looking for another hour after that until Jake said we were just wandering around in circles, all dead on our feet, or paws, and would need to go back.

I protested and said I wanted to keep looking; vampires had my soul mate for crying out loud! But Jake wouldn't let me. He said he would get the Cullen's to help us look for her when they came back but until then we would go back home and wait.

By the time we got back home it was early morning and I was ready to collapse. Of course, I didn't, I went straight to Kala's house to see if she had been there at all but there was neither sign nor smell of her. I then ducked in at home for about an hour to tell Mom what was happening, she cried along with me and demanded I take her with me to the Cullen's house. She was still uncomfortable around them but she was adamant that she needed to look after Leah.

So the two of us went to the Cullen's house together. They were still on their way and Jake said they should be back by noon but Leah, Embry, Quil, Jake and of course Kala's brothers were at the house.

Much to Mom's protests, Leah refused to leave Ryan's side, not that I blamed her, if Kala were here, in the process of becoming a vampire and in extreme, unimaginable pain, I wouldn't ever leave her either.

But she wasn't here, and I had no idea where she was, or if she was okay, or if she was even alive.

It had been a few hours since we had come to the Cullen's house but I hadn't been able to sleep, every time I did I had nightmares of horrible all the things that could be happening to Kala right now.

After a while Tom stopped screaming long enough to ask in a gasping and jerky voice where she was I had the pain of reliving our useless search as I told him that I had no idea where his twin was and that there was a possibility that she was no longer alive. I couldn't bring myself to say the D word.

By the time the Cullen's and the Denali clan got back it was three in the afternoon and I was itching to get going again and look for Kala. It had been too long since I'd seen her beautiful, deep blue eyes, heard her melodic voice.

As soon as we heard their cars pull up we all jumped up from our positions around the house and went out to meet them. Except for Leah and my Mom who were still with Ryan, Tom and Seb.

I hadn't seen the Denali clan in a while, they had come down to visit the Cullen's a few times since the Volturi's visit where their sister was killed but they still weren't as comfortable around us as the Cullen's were.

Garrett and Kate had gotten married soon after the Volturi incident but Tanya was still 'single and lovin' it' as she tells everyone but I secretly knew that she wanted what Kate and Carmen had.

When we got outside Nessie ran straight into Jake's arms as he swung her up in a hug. I had to look away because it reminded me too much of Kala, not that I would swing her up in a hug, just the love in their eyes, even if Nessie still looked only seven or eight. She had grown again.

We greeted them all and went inside, Carlisle and Edward ran straight upstairs to where the brothers were to check their progress; Emmett and Rosalie went up to their room to 'finish unpacking' and the rest of us settled in the living room.

"Where's Kala Seth?" Nessie asked me innocently.

I locked eyes with Jake, he hadn't told them? When he shook his head in apology I sighed. I hate this. I missed Kala. I wanted her back. Vampires had her _right now_ and I was sitting around doing nothing.

"Gone Nessie." I whispered, tears springing to my eyes for the millionth time.

I heard a gasp from upstairs, Edward knew. "Gone? Where did she go?" Nessie asked me again.

Why couldn't she be asking Jacob this? He was her imprint! I didn't want to do this again, it was bad enough telling Tom.

"V-Vampires. We think it was the ones that attacked us. They took her, we followed their scent but it just… disappeared. I-I don't know where she is." I chocked out.

Nessie gasped, Bella whispered, "Oh Seth…" Alice ran and hugged me and said, "We'll find her Seth. Don't worry. I'll try and see…"

Then Alice got that look in her eyes as she searched the future. I hadn't thought of that, if Alice was able to see Kala then we would know where she was and could go after her straight away!

I waited expectantly for Alice to come back to the present, holding my breath. When her eyes focused again she looked both sad and irritated and I knew she hadn't found Kala.

"I couldn't see her… which means she could be…" Alice trailed off and looked at me horrified.

I stiffened, "She could be what Alice? She could be _what_?"

"Dead." Alice whispered.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Hi guys! Nothing much to say apart from thanks for reviewing and i hope you like the chapter! :) R&R?**

**

* * *

**

Kala's P.O.V

Chapter 36:

When the fire finally stopped burning inside of me I opened my eyes to see trees. They surrounded me. But they looked… different somehow. More detailed. I could see every stick, crack, and blade of grass. It was all so _clear_.

"Finally." I heard a voice from behind me.

I stood and turned faster than I ever would have been able to before. It nearly made me dizzy.

There stood Roland, Helena and Kenneth. Helena was the one who spoke, she looked different too, I was able to see every strand of her light brown hair, every stitch in her ragged clothes. It was the same with Roland and Kenneth, I could see them in so much _detail_. It was disorienting.

Kenneth smiled that creepy smile he had before he bit into me and said, "Even more beautiful now."

I glared at him and snarled, "Back off asshole."

Kenneth narrowed his eyes but Roland laughed, "Feisty, good. Is she what you saw Helena?"

Helena nodded and started towards me but growled at her and she stopped, "Yes, exactly what I saw, her power will be great. She is a great asset to the Cause."

What was she talking about?

Roland nodded, "I can see that, she looks innocent, just an average newborn, nothing special, nothing to fear. Perfect."

I snarled again, "What are you talking about?"

Kenneth smirked, "You, my mate, are going to help us overthrow the Volturi."

Say what? Okay I had heard of the Volturi, Seth and the Cullen's had told me all about them. The vampire royal family, they nearly killed the Cullen's, they were powerful and dangerous and anyone who got in their way were killed.

"First of all, I'm not and never will be you mate." I snarled at Kenneth, "Second, if you think I'm going to help you, your all crazy." I turned vampire fast and took off in the opposite direction.

I didn't know where I was, where I was going, or how I was going to get back to Seth, all I knew was that I had to get away from these things. There was also an annoying, almost painful burning in the back of my throat and a voice in my head that said I needed to… drink.

I didn't even get half a mile away before the pain exploded inside me again, just like last time back at the cave.

I felt every pain and hurt I had ever felt emotionally. I gasped in pain and sank to the ground clutching my head. _Don't scream, don't scream, don't scream_. I chanted in my head, somehow I knew that would only make it worse.

I dimly heard the footsteps of Helena, Roland and Kenneth but was too pre-occupied with the pain that was coursing through me to do anything about it.

When it finally stopped I didn't move, just lay there like last time but this time, I didn't cry, I couldn't.

"Now, still think your not going to help us?" Roland asked me in that deadly quite voice.

I gritted my teeth and squeezed my eyes shut, I never wanted that pain again, but I didn't want to help them. I didn't know what to do.

When the pain started again, this time worse, I screamed. I begged him to stop, said I would help them, pleaded with him. And I hated myself for it.

The pain stopped and I was left sobbing on the ground with no tears streaming down my face, as it should have been.

"That's more like it. You will help us and you will obey us. We are your masters now child, which reminds me, what is your name? I am sure your mate will want to know, isn't that right Kenneth?" Roland said.

I looked up at the three of them, Helena looked bored, Roland was looking curiously at Kenneth and Kenneth had that creepy grin on again, "Of course I would. What is your name my mate?"

I glared at him but bit back on what I was going to say, "Kala."

Kenneth smiled at me, "A pretty name, Kala. We shall have fun."

I shuddered and looked away from him.

"Not yet, first she must feed." Helena stated.

Roland nodded, "Yes, Kenneth? Bring her something would you? And don't be too long. I want to get started on her training, see what her powers are like."

Kenneth nodded and was gone in a second.

I slowly stood up and looked at Helena, "What do you mean I am what you saw?"

She looked at me and said, "It is my gift, I am able to see what a person will be like as a vampire, their powers, their skills, their looks. It is how I knew you and your brothers were special. It is why we changed them and yourself. You are powerful, as are your brothers, and will help us defeat the Volturi."

"But why do you want to defeat them? Why do you think you will be able to? There are three of you against the whole Volturi. You can't win." I told her.

Roland laughed, "Stupid girl, of course we are not planning on only having three of us, you make four, your brothers make seven. We will soon find others to turn, ones more powerful than the Volturi and when we have enough, we will attack them. They will be defeated once and for all."

"Why though? _Why_ do you want to get rid of them?" I asked.

Helena snarled at me, "Because they have ruled for too long, when they overthrew the Romanians everything changed, we were forced to go into _hiding_. Us, vampires, the most powerful race on this planet had to _hide_ from our _prey_. The time has come to change. The time has come to reveal ourselves to the humans. We are the predators and they are our prey."

I shook my head in disbelief. These people, these vampires, were crazy. The Cullen's had told me about the Volturi, the rules they enforced. And from what they told me I believed the Volturi to be doing the right thing. Sort of. The rules they enforced were _right_. It was just the way they enforced them that were wrong. If these three vampires thought that changing those rules would be better for them, they were wrong.

Just then Kenneth came back, carrying, to my horror, a man in hiking gear who looked to be screaming, and I'm sure he would have if Kenneth would give him his voice.

"About time. Now, girl, drink his blood." Roland said in an almost bored voice, I knew, however, that he was anything but.

"No! I'm not going to kill him!" I shouted, I refused to do this, I wouldn't kill an innocent person. Heck I wouldn't even kill a guilty person.

Roland gave me that scary calm look he got and asked in that deadly quite voice, "Oh really?"

I just glared back in defiance, he may think his power can make me do anything he wants but he's wrong. No amount of pain will make me kill that man.

The pain came as I had expected, but I didn't scream, I didn't make a sound. I did collapse onto the ground and start writhing in pain but hey we can't all be superman.

When the pain finally stopped I lay on the ground, still as death, and still didn't make a sound.

"Drink from him. Or do you want another dose?" Roland asked me.

I said nothing and so the pain started again, this time though it was somehow… worse.

I still didn't make a sound, though it was hard and when the pain stopped again and I still didn't do anything Roland growled in frustration.

"Fine," he snarled, "It seems we will be doing this the hard way."

I looked up at him, the hard way?

All of a sudden Helena and Kenneth were holding my arms behind my back and bringing me up to my knees.

My instinct took over and I started struggling, snarling, hissing, but couldn't break free of them. The both of them together was too strong for me.

Roland grabbed the poor man who now seemed to be frozen stiff with fear and brought him right up close to me.

I stiffened this time when I smelt it. The blood. It smelt so good, better than any human food I could ever remember, better than anything I had ever smelt before. And I could have it. Right then and there, I could take it. I could already imagine the taste of it as it slid down my throat like gravy.

My mouth filled with something that wasn't saliva. Venom, a voice spoke to me in my head.

I leaned forward and sniffed the man's neck; I could see his pulse through his ridiculously fragile skin beating unhealthily fast. I opened my mouth wide, ready to bite through the man's flesh and taste that delicious smelling blood.

I suddenly jerked my head back, what was I doing? How could I possibly think of killing this man? What was wrong with me?

Roland, who had previously been smiling evilly, frowned at me and his upper lip lifted up as he snarled, "You stupid girl. You _will_ drink."

And then my head was yanked backwards by my hair and a hand grabbed my chin, forcing my mouth open. I still couldn't move the rest of my body and now I couldn't even move my head.

All I could see was the canopy of the trees and patches of grey and blue sky. I heard a horrible crack and I didn't even want to guess at what it was, there was another sound, like a tearing? And suddenly the smell of the man's blood was even stronger. They had killed him and cut his throat. Oh God.

I tried struggling even more, I wouldn't do this, I wouldn't! But I still couldn't move.

When Roland shoved the dead man's slit neck that still had blood pulsing out of it up to my open mouth and the blood trickled onto my tongue I lost all sense of rational thought.

It was like something else had taken over my body, something that wasn't me but at the same time was.

My lips locked around the neck, my teeth sinking in as I drank in the still warm blood.

And God did it taste good. Better than anything I had ever tasted before and when it finally stopped coming all I could think was that I wanted more and I wanted it now.

I felt the arms that had been holding me in place before release me and I stood up. I looked at the three vampires standing before me.

Helena with her bored expression, Kenneth with his hungry eyes that said he wanted more than just food and Roland, who looked both feral and proper at once but I could still see the evil glint in his eyes.

I wiped the back of my hand across my mouth and then licked it just in case I missed any of the blood.

I then looked down at the broken body of a man I didn't know, drained of blood and life. As I began to realise what I had done, horror filled my mind but I kept my face blank, free of expression.

If I ever wanted to get back to Seth and my brothers, I would have to do exactly what these vampires told me to do and act as if I didn't care about human life.

I looked back up at the vampires, my face still blank and put on the best evil smile I could.

"What were you saying about powers?"


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Back to Seth's p.o.v! :D It's a little short I know but it needed to be, if you know what i mean, probably not, sorry bout that. Anyway! thanks to those who reviewed! You all rock my socks :D:D:D:D:D Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Seth's P.O.V

Chapter 37:

Three days. It had been three days since I had lost Kala. Three days since I had looked into her deep blue eyes, held her warm body in my arms, kissed her soft, pink lips…

I sighed and looked around me, I was in the Cullen's lounge room, draped over one of the couches while Jake played some game with Nessie and Embry and Quil played Halo.

The Cullens, the Denali clan and Leah had taken Kala's brothers, now vampires, on their first hunt.

Why so many you ask? Because not only were Kala's brothers newborn vampires, with all the strength and recklessness that comes with that title, they were also three of the most powerful vamps Carlisle had ever met. And that's saying something.

**Flashback**

_I stood next to Alice and waited for the three brothers to finally stop screaming. _

"_Three seconds." Alice whispered but we could all hear her as if she had screamed it._

_She had been counting down since this morning and now we were all standing in the room, except Nessie, Jake, Embry and Quil, waiting._

_Jake had refused to let Nessie near the three newborns and everyone else had agreed so he, Quil and Embry had taken her to Charlie's to spend some time with him, at least until someone told them it was alright to bring her back._

"_Now." Alice said._

_The three brothers stopped moving and went silent simultaneously. It was sort of freaky how they did that._

_They opened their eyes at once and it took them about two seconds to take in their surroundings and all jump, once again simultaneously, into defensive crouches._

_I heard Leah suck in her breath next to me. The three of them, as we knew they would, had ruby red eyes._

_Leah took a step forward, reaching her hand out towards Ryan but was quickly pulled back by Jasper._

"_Not yet Leah." He said calmly._

_Ryan locked his eyes on Jasper's hand that was wrapped around Leah's upper arm and snarled, "Let her go."_

_I glanced at Jasper and watched as he deliberated it carefully. Slowly, he let go of Leah and she ran to Ryan, wrapping her arms around him._

_Ryan went stiff for a second before he wrapped his own, now extremely pale arms around her._

"_I'm so sorry Ry, I missed you, I love you." Leah sobbed into his chest._

"_Don't be sorry Lee, I love you, this is so weird." Ryan said into her hair._

_I turned to look at Tom and Seb, Tom was looking around the room, locking eyes with everyone until he looked straight at me and said, "She's really gone?"_

_I stiffened and choked out, "We couldn't find her."_

_Tom's jaw clenched and Seb's fists clenched, Ryan gently pulled away from Leah but kept his arm wrapped around her waist and said, "We have to find her."_

_I nodded but Edward shook his head, "Not yet, we will of course, but first you must all feed, I know how thirsty you must be."_

_Seb's eyebrows furrowed, "That's what that is?"_

_Bella nodded and said, "The sooner you go eat, the sooner it will go away, sort of."_

"_Okay, lets go do that, then find Kala." Tom said._

_I flinched at hearing her name. Kala. My imprint. _

_Eleazar held up a hand and said, "Wait. First I think you should know something."_

_We all looked at him, I was confused, what was he taking about?_

_And then it clicked. Eleazar sensed that one, or all of them, had a gift._

"_Who are you?" Ryan asked not rudely._

"_Ryan, Seb, Tom, this is Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, Kate and Garret, the Denali clan we told you about." Carlisle said._

_Realization dawned in their eyes and Ryan nodded for Eleazar to go on._

"_My gift, is to know other's gifts. And the three of you, each have a gift of your own." Eleazar began. _

_I raised my eyebrows, all three of them? I wonder what they are._

"_We do? What are they?" Seb asked my unasked question._

"_You, Sebastian, have the power over the weather. You can control it. You can make it rain, make the sun shine; create storms, hurricanes, droughts. Everything to do with the weather, you can control it; change it to your will. It is a gift that I have never seen before, nor have I seen anyone with a gift anywhere similar or as powerful as yours, the closest I could compare it to is to that of Benjamin, from the Egyptian clan."_

_We were all silent. The weather? Wow._

_Seb looked… stunned, after a few seconds he grinned and said, "Well at least we know my life long aspiration of becoming a weather man is now achievable."_

_Everyone burst out laughing. What a tension reliever._

_After a few minutes when everyone had calmed down Tom asked, "What's my gift?"_

_Eleazar turned to him and said, "Yours Thomas, is in a way, similar to your brother's. It is physical too, not a gift of the mind, but in fact one of the physical world. You have control over plants. But not just plants, also the soil, trees, flowers, seedlings. Everything to do with those areas of nature. Your gift is also one of such power that I could only compare it to that of Benjamin."_

Plants_? Jeez, this was one powerful family. I wonder what Ryan's is?_

_All Tom said was, "Awesome!"_

_Eleazar turned to Ryan, "You wanted to know your gift yes?_

_After a moment's hesitation and a comforting squeeze from Leah, Ryan nodded._

"_Your gift Ryan is… confusing. Unlike your brother's it is not a physical gift, but one of the mind. You have the ability to… how do I say it? Control wants?" He said it like a question and I understand why. How do you control a want?_

"_I don't understand." Ryan said in a confused voice._

"_It's hard to describe, I could only compare it to Jasper's gift, though yours is not control over emotions, but wants. You can control how much a person wants something, you can make them want something so much they would do anything to get it, you could take the want away until they forget all about it and everything in between. It is a powerful gift, dangerous if used for the wrong reasons, you can make people do terrible things, but, and this is just a guess, but believe, if you really tried, you may even be able to take away your thirst for blood."_

**End Flashback**

So the three brothers had some seriously powerful vampire gifts and I was pretty sure that Seb at least was practising them seeing as the weather had changed from sunny one minute to pouring down rain the next and then sunny again.

But as amazing as all this was, I couldn't really bring myself to be excited, or happy, or anything really. All I could do was put on a fake smile and pretend to be happy for them. But really, how could I be happy? Kala wasn't here; she wasn't with me, where she belonged. She was somewhere with three vicious vampires who could be doing anything and everything to her.

All I cared about right now was getting her back. And until then, I would remain an empty, emotionless shell.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: So not only is this chapter ridiculously late but its also ridiculously short. And all the apologies in the world couldn't compensate but I'm gonna say sorry anyway. IM SORRY! I hope you forgive me, I just had a giant science project that had to get done and i just didnt have time to update. But I am now! hehe? And look at it this way, the late update means the next one will come sooner! :D Yeah thats a lame excuse but theres nothing i can do about it now. One more thing before i leave you to your reading! This chapter is dedicated to JazzPotato67 for reviewing this story like a million times just to get me to one hundred reviews! She is awesome people! But so is everyone else who reviewed too! You all rock my socks! XD **

**

* * *

**

Kala's P.O.V

Chapter 38:

"Come on," I murmured to myself, "just a few more, come on."

I placed the now perfectly circular ball of ice the size of a tennis ball, in my stolen backpack. I aimed to get at least 100 done by the time the others got back from their hunt.

I was currently sitting in a tree, on the highest branch that could hold my weight, pulling balls of water up from the small stream below me, forming them into perfect spheres, freezing them and placing them carefully in my pack.

How the heck was I doing this you ask? Well, turns out my gift is water. I can control it, move it without even touching it, freeze it, make shapes with it, anything. I still need to use my hands to do it but I'm hoping that soon I won't have to move at all.

It had now been a week since my turning and since I had found out my gift I had practiced it every chance I got. Roland had been ecstatic when he saw it, he had said, _"With every flick of your wrist, the Volturi comes another step closer to doom."_ He was a very big fan of using the words Volturi and doom in one sentence. _"The Volturi will met their doom." "Doom will fall upon the Volturi." "Soon we will bring the Volturi to their doom."_ It was getting ridiculous if you ask me.

I had stuck to my plan, acting as though I was delighted by the idea of getting rid of the Volturi. And, thanks to some amazing acting skills I didn't know existed, the three vamps fully believed I was all aboard on their train of doom. Which just so we know, I _so_ wasn't.

I tried to stay away from people, humans, as much as possible because as soon as I got a scent nothing could stop me until I got blood. It made me feel horrible after, it was like as soon as I smelt the blood a monster would take over, take control of my body with me still being able to see, smell, hear and feel everything. Eventually I would get control back but by that time there would always be at least three or four bodies surrounding me.

One time I 'woke up' to find three bodies surrounding me, two kids and a mother, worse was that she had been pregnant, and late in her pregnancy from what I could tell. But her blood had tasted so _good_! And there was more than in a normal human because of the unborn child.

Of course the guilt that pulsed through me after that particular incident had made me swear, like all the other times, that I would never kill again and, like all the other times, I would break that oath again and again.

Now, back to my current situation. I was up in a tree, making ice balls and putting them in my stolen pack, the hard part about this was not making the balls but actually keeping them frozen. It was hard because I had to keep my mind focused on making them as well as making sure they stayed frozen. Not an easy task.

Would these balls of ice help me escape? Probably not. Actually I'm pretty sure it's a definite no but they could provide a good distraction while I ran far enough away that Roland wouldn't be able to use his formidable gift on me. I shuddered at the thought of enduring that pain again.

In my week spent with them I had learnt more about his power. The pain his victims felt was not real, only in the mind but it was making them relive every horrible, painful emotional moment they had ever had. Not physical pain, but emotional pain. Feelings that make you wish you were dead instead of reliving them again and again. Pain, horror, sadness, anger, terror, fear, panic, dread, distress, disgust and so many more that I couldn't even try to name. Put it this way, you didn't want to experience it.

Now, back to my plan. I had found out that they had taken me to Canada so we were far away from my family and friends. So I decided that once we got as close to home as they were willing to go I would throw all my power I could at them, including the ice balls and then basically just run like hell.

Not the best plan but hey, what else can I do?

Luckily for me and unluckily for them, the vamps had been encouraging me to practice and hone my skill, which meant I was able to practice both defensive and offensive moves with my new power. And let me tell you, I was able to come up with quite a few of each.

I had been able to make massive waves out of a small pond, make a really big, really thick ice wall, my ice balls of course and I had also figured out that, if I tried hard enough, I was able to consume an object in water and then freeze it. I had tried it with a leaf first, then a rock, then I moved onto bigger rocks until I got to boulders and up rooted trees. It wasn't hard, just took a lot of concentration. I had to first make a bubble of water large enough to fit the object in and then keeping the object in the bubble was even harder because as it floated around I had to move the bubble. And I know your thinking, how does a boulder float in water? Well to acquire an answer your perfectly logical question you would have to ask… let me see… not me! Cause I had no freakin' clue. All I know is that it worked.

From there all I had to do was freeze the water, which I might add was no parlour trick either. It was _hard_ and it took me a few days to figure out how to do it. I had to concentrate really hard and focus my entire mind on freezing the bubble and slowly it would freeze over. It was harder with larger objects but I was pretty confident now that if the time came and I needed to do it, I would be able to freeze any one of my captors.

Not that, of course, a bubble of ice would stop them for long, only a few seconds I was sure but a I could go a long way in a few seconds. That was another thing. I was fast. And not just the normal vampire fast, I was faster than that. It probably had something to do with the fact that I was fast when I was human, faster than my brothers most of the time, but that was just a guess.

So looking at it that way makes my plan seem pretty good. I have methods of defence as well as attack if I need it. I can run faster than these three, I'm stronger which also makes me run faster and, I have a goal that I want more than anything else in the world and will do anything to get it. Seth.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Finally a longer chapter! and! I wasn't late this time! sure its 11:00 at night right now but it doesn't matter cause its still saturday! :D:D Thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter and forgave my lateness :) And i actually have something important to say, this story is nearly over! and i seriously can't believe it, ill probably start crying when i post the last chapter cause thats how mushy i am. but! there will be a sequel! and i can't wait to start it! just thinking about makes me want to start happy dancing all around my room right now! alas the happy dance will have to wait as this story is not yet over! id say about 1 or 2 more chapters and it'll be done! :D:D:D**

**so! seeing as i dedicated the last chapter to JazzPotato67 i've decided to dedicate this chapter to xNadiiLiciiOus for sticking with this story the whole way through! through the ridiculously long chapters, the ridiculously short chapters, the late updates and the horrendous spelling mistakes all committed by mio. so xNadiiLiciiOus this chapter is for you :)**

**

* * *

**

Kala's P.O.V

Chapter 39:

Sooke. We were in a town called Sooke on the southern tip of Vancouver Island. My guess was this was the closest I would be able to convince the others to go for me to get back home.

It has now been exactly five weeks since my change. Three weeks since I'd seen my brothers, three weeks since I'd seen all my friends and three weeks since I'd seen my soul-mate. And let me tell you, being separated from Seth for so long sure as heck didn't up my mood. I was grumpy, I was irritable and I had super strength. Put it this way, the trees didn't stand a chance.

But back to the topic at hand. Why were we in Sooke you ask? I had no idea; it was Helena's idea. Apparently when we were in our last town she saw two human girls that had good potential as vampires so we followed them and their parents here to Sooke.

It was actually hard to tell who was more excited about being here. Me or Roland. He was excited about the possibility of adding to our 'coven' as he called it and I was excited about being so close to home. I had been continuously adding to my pack of ice balls over the weeks and now it was nearly overflowing with them. I found myself constantly checking on them, making sure they stayed frozen.

One time when I was checking on them Kenneth spotted me and asked why I had a pack full of ice balls. I quickly had to come up with a lie, saying, _"I've been practicing, these could come in handy against the Volturi don't you think? Good for distractions."_

Luckily for me, in Kenneth's case, age didn't always mean wisdom. He was as dumb as a doorknob. He totally believed my lie. Thanks God.

We were now currently prowling through a back alley in the industrial part of town. It was 10:30 at night and we could hear the sounds of a fight a few blocks away, which was where we were heading.

The girls we had been following were staying with their parents in a small cottage called the Surfside Cottage. It was actually very cute and was right on the beach. I would have loved it myself.

But I for now I was concentrating on getting home and back to Seth. I could focus on my dream real estate some other day.

"Give us the money Liam or you'll be the one to die." A man's voice growled from a block away.

Roland gave us the signal to stop. I internally sighed, I hated doing this, hunting humans, but if I wanted any chance of escaping tomorrow I would need all my strength, meaning I would need to stock up on blood.

After another minute of listening to what I guessed was around five men arguing over an un-paid debt Roland gave us another signal. Go in for the kill.

With another internal sigh I took a deep breath through my nose and went into my hunting state of mind. The smell of blood filled my senses and immediately I leapt up the side of the building and onto the roof. I ran over to the side where the men were fighting and began crawling down the side of the wall like Spider Man.

They were still arguing, not having noticed me yet. I didn't know where Roland, Helena or Kenneth had gone but I was sure they were near.

I fell on the first man, snapping his neck immediately. He didn't even know what hit him.

It didn't take long for me to drain him but my throat was still burning, I needed more blood. I dropped the limp body on the ground and looked for the other men. Roland, Helena and Kenneth were still busy with their meals.

I growled in frustration. There had been five. Where was the other one?

I held still and listened. I heard running footsteps to my right. I turned to see slow, human feet disappearing around the corner.

I snarled and ran after the man. I caught up to him in a second and had snapped his neck in the next.

Once I had finished with him too the burning in my throat had subsided and I slowly got back to my senses.

Flinching at the unmoving corpse in front of me I gingerly picked it up and went back to Roland and the others.

They each had a body tossed carelessly over their shoulders; they had left my other victim for me to carry.

With two dead men on my shoulders I followed Roland down to the docks where we all dove into the river, still clutching the bodies. We swam down, down, down until we reached the ocean floor.

With our vampire eyesight we could still see fine but to a human it would be pitch black now. I let go of the bodies and used my gift to freeze them. It was tough, making sure I froze only them and nothing else. I made sure they were five inches thick in ice before I left them and moved on to the other bodies.

The frozen bodies floated to the floor, they wouldn't resurface for a while and by then we would be long gone.

We all swam back to the surface and climbed back onto the dock.

"Very good Kala. Your getting better by the day." Roland complimented me.

I nodded my head in thanks, showing no emotion.

"We should get back to the girls. We want to get them soon, before the sun comes up and they awaken." Helena said.

Roland nodded, "Let us go then."

We ran back to the cottage where the two girls and their parents were still sleeping.

I felt guilty for what was about to happen. I knew what they would go through. I knew what Roland would subject them to, the burn in their throat that was the thirst, the pain of changing. I knew it all and I felt guilty that I would be leaving them with no guidance. That is if my plan worked.

I planned on escaping while they were changing. Roland and the others would be too preoccupied with them to notice me leave. I would make up an excuse, that I was going hunting or something. I knew Roland trusted me enough for that. It hadn't been too hard to gain his trust after all. All I needed to do was put on an evil smile and laugh gleefully whenever someone spoke of the Volturi's doom.

"Helena, you and I will get the girls. Kenneth, you and Kala will meet us at the cave." Roland instructed. We all nodded.

We had already gone over our plan before we hunted. Roland and Helena would kidnap the girls from their beds while they slept while Kenneth and I collected humans for when the girls woke up. In my opinion collecting humans now was a bad idea. It was too early. It would take them at least two days, probably more, to make the change so what were we supposed to do with the humans in that time? Play monopoly?

But I didn't argue. This actually helped me, as soon as the idea popped into my head I could already see my plan changing and reforming. I wouldn't wait for Roland and Helena to get back to the cave. I would escape now, while Kenneth and I were supposed to be collecting the humans. It would be much easier and would give me more time to get further away.

I kept the smile from my face but it was hard. I was finally going to escape, get back to Seth and my brothers. Sure, two new girls would be taking my place but there was nothing I could do about that for now. All I wanted was to be back in Seth's arms.

I snapped back to attention when I heard Roland begin talking again, "Collect about ten humans, five for each girl, we don't want them going on a killing spree the moment they wake up. It will draw too much attention. And try and hold back on the killings yourselves," he gave us both a warning look, "We don't want the Volturi to pay us any unexpected visits."

Kenneth and I both nodded.

"Good, come Helena. We will see you soon." And with that Roland and Helena had slipped down towards the small cottage on the beach.

"Let us go. We do not want to be late and face Roland's wrath." Kenneth suggested and I nodded again, not saying anything.

I would need to wait until we were far away enough from Helena and Roland to make my escape, I didn't want Kenneth alerting them of my escape before I got too far out of Roland's range.

Kenneth and I ran together until we reached the centre of town. It may have been the middle of the night but there were still heaps of people about. There were a few short lines for nightclubs, a few drunks stumbling around the streets and a few other random people doing whatever it is one does in the middle of the night.

I looked at Kenneth and said, "If we split up we will be finished faster, better chance of beating Roland and Helena back."

After a seconds thought Kenneth nodded, "We will get five each."

With that Kenneth went right and I went left, back towards the shoreline but still about ten miles away from Roland and Helena. It still wasn't far enough out of Roland's range but as soon as I hit the water I would get much faster thanks to both my vampire strength and speed in the water as well as my own gift that allowed me to manipulate the currents to speed up my escape.

I ran at full speed towards the water, never looking back. I dived in and immediately began swimming as fast as I could south, towards America, towards home.

I used my gift to push the currents along with me, making me go even faster.

_I'm coming Seth._

I'd been swimming for about two hours, coming to the surface every once in a while to see if I was close to land yet, when suddenly I felt sharp, strong finer nails dig into my ankle.

It turned in the water and saw a snarling Helena behind me holding my left ankle.

She was alone.

I tried kicking her off but she held on tight. She brought her other hand up to my ankle and _ripped it off_.

Pain struck me hard and fast. I gasped in the water, inhaling a heap of it.

Grinning evilly Helena let go of my foot and I watched it start to sink.

Okay now I was pissed. Snarling I grabbed for her neck but she dodged me. Vampires are able to move much faster in the water than humans.

My leg was still throbbing with pain and I made sure I kept my foot in sight at all time while I fought Helena.

I brought currents of water from all sides and smashed them into her. She flipped helplessly around in the water as I formed the water into a large sphere around her.

Snarling and thrashing she tried to escape it but couldn't. Concentrating hard I pushed the sphere outwards and then, somehow, I was able to pull all of the water away from Helena's body so she was just sitting in a sphere of air, water surrounding her.

_How am I doing this?_ I thought but I didn't stop to ponder it, that would come later, instead I just followed my instincts and smashed the sphere of water back into her getting rid of the bubble of air.

I then quickly froze her, every part of her ten inches thick on every side so she was a human, or vampire, ice statue.

Her evil, snarling expression was frozen, but wouldn't be for long. She would be able to break it soon enough. Which was why I needed to work fast.

I swam over to her, wrapped my legs around her waist, grabbed onto her neck with both hands and waited a second for her eyes to widen, so she knew what I was about to do, before I ripped her frozen head off her neck.

I then methodically ripped her body apart, her hands, arms, legs, feet, then I ripped her torso in two.

Unfortunately I was in the middle of nowhere and wouldn't be able to light a fire to destroy her completely so, if Roland or Kenneth or anyone ever found her they would be able to put her back together. But by then I would be long gone and out of their reach.

After a quick search for my foot I grabbed it and swam up to the surface. I lifted my left; footless leg up out of the water and with my free hand rubbed my venom all over the empty stump. I then placed my foot on the stump and waited for the venom to seal it back on.

Funnily enough it had been Helena who taught me this. Well, not me personally, I saw her doing it one time when Roland was in a rage and had ripped her pinkie finger off.

Once my foot was securely back on my left leg where it belonged I took the time to look around me.

I grinned when I saw, in the distance, a small strip of land. If I had been human I wouldn't have been able to make it out just yet but seeing as I wasn't anymore and I had vampire eyesight I could see it. I guessed with the use of my speed and my gift I would get there in about another hour.

I nearly squealed in excitement. I would see Seth soon.

But then a thought crossed my mind. If Helena had found me that meant they knew I was gone and they knew where I was headed.

They must have sent Helena ahead. I thought, Roland would never leave the two girls while they were changing and Kenneth was stronger than Helena, he would be a better choice of a bodyguard than Helena.

I smirked, stupid Helena probably didn't even think about the fact that I was still really only five weeks old and much, much stronger than her. Not to mention smarter and way more powerful.

With a contented sigh I was off again, using my gift to make the current push me faster.

As I swam I remembered the map I had looked at the other day while I was supposed to be checking for any other vampires living in Sooke.

Opposite Sooke on the American side and just to the right was Port Angeles. I guessed that the small strip of land that got bigger as I got closer were the docks at Port Angeles. Port Angeles had been about an hour and a half drive from Forks when I was human and I was definitely faster than a car. I also wouldn't need to take any of the roads on my way, making my journey even faster.

I looked out towards the growing land mass again. It was much bigger now and I was starting to see some actual docks. Definitely Port Angeles, I would get there in about 20 minutes.

But I didn't want to get there in 20 minutes! I wanted to get there now! Gritting my teeth and locking my jaw I sped up, not even trying to guess at the speeds I was travelling now.

10 minutes passed and I was climbing up a break wall at Port Angeles. Looking around I saw no movement apart from a few rats and some bugs.

It must have been around 3am. Quickly doing the math in my head I guessed it would take me about half an hour to get to Forks, sooner if I ran as fast as I could, and I would definitely be running as fast as I could.

After taking a deep breath that I didn't need I started running. But I probably wouldn't call it running, it was more like I was flying. I was running so fast my feet barely touched the ground. I laughed, the sound getting caught by the wind, I would have to challenge Edward to a race when I got back, he was supposedly the fastest, we'll see whose fastest now.

I couldn't keep the grin off my face as I thought of seeing Seth again, in a short time I would be I his arms, and I would see my brothers, who would also be vampires I was sure. Unless… unless Sam got what he had wanted.

I shook my head, no; Seth wouldn't let that happen, Leah wouldn't let that happen. They would be fine.

I breathed in the familiar scent around me, now much stronger with my vampire senses and laughed again. I was nearly home.

* * *

**A/N: One more thing! For anyone wondering Sooke is an actual place on Vancouver Island and is nearly exactly opposite Port Angeles, at least thats what Google Maps says :D Surfside Cottage, the place where the human girls were staying is also an actual place in Sooke as well :) Just in case you wanted to know :D:D R&R?**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Hi guys! Chapter 40! I seriously can't believe I got this far and im so excited i could start happy dancing! anyway the next chapter is the epilogue so... i think im gonna cry! well maybe not now, but when i post the epilogue :) Thank you thank you thank you to the people who reviewed! :):):):):):):)**

**

* * *

**

Seth's P.O.V

Chapter 40:

I was dead. Well, not really _dead_ dead, but I wished I was.

I heard Edward growl from beside me and I knew he had read my thoughts. I didn't care, it didn't matter what he thought. Nothing mattered anymore.

Kala was gone. My soul mate, my imprint, my love, was gone. It had been five weeks. Five agonizingly long weeks and we still hadn't found her.

I was ready to give up. I had already given up but her brothers refused, so I kept looking too.

I was now out with Edward, Ryan, Tom, Seb, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie and Tanya. The Denali's were planning on staying for a while and helping the Cullen's with Kala's brothers. Though its not like they needed it. Ryan had figured out how to stop their craving for human blood from bothering them too much and now all three of them were on a healthy diet of animal blood. Surprisingly there had been no slip-ups so far by the brothers and that's the way they were planning on keeping it.

Ryan and Leah were also as strong as ever, the fact that Ryan was a vampire now having no effect on the imprint at all. I was happy for them, but it hurt so much to look at them knowing Kala wasn't with me.

Right now I was running with Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie and Tom. We always split up into two groups when we searched.

We had only just left the house with Jake getting a call from Sam saying that there was a vampire scent they didn't recognize somewhere just past Port Angeles heading towards Forks. It was 3am and I was the only wolf awake to join the search.

If we had gotten this call a few weeks ago I would probably be much more excited than I was now but as the weeks passed and we found nothing my hopes sunk further and further down and by no I was basically just going through the motions of living for Leah and my Mom. I was sure Kala wasn't coming back, that the vampires had… killed her.

I flinched at the thought and Edward growled again but said nothing. He thought so too.

"I've found the scent!" Emmett called triumphantly, "It's heading west!"

"Do you recognize it?" Bella asked.

"Nup, we've got ourselves an Unknown." Emmett answered.

Unknown is what we called scents that we couldn't recognize.

We all started heading west, following the scent.

"I see something!" Tom called out and I raced up beside him, my heart hammering hard against my chest.

I knew I shouldn't but I always got my hopes up whenever we found an Unknown and this was the first time any of us had actually _seen_ something.

Then I saw it too. A streak of black through the green of the forest. Kala?

Tom squinted his eyes in concentration and I knew he was using his gift.

There was a cry of surprise from the thing in front of us as it fell to the ground, tree roots slithering over it, holding it down as it tried to escape.

It thrashed and kicked until it broke free of the vines but Emmett was already there and had crashed tackled it back to the ground before it could get two steps away.

Then we were all there, Tom, Edward, Bella, Rosalie and I could hear the others not too far away running towards us.

I could see now the vampire, cause it was definitely a vampire, had long, curly black hair but that was all I could see seeing as Emmett was covering the rest of it, his body pinning hers to the ground.

The vampire snarled and tried to shake Emmett off but couldn't move.

Emmett chuckled and said, "Now, lets take a look at who we have here shall we?"

The vampire froze at hearing Emmett's voice and I held my breath as he flipped her over in one motion.

Kala's eyes widened when she saw it was Emmett that had crash tackled her to the ground. Emmett's jaw just hung open like a trap door. He had also thought Kala was gone.

"_Kala!_" Tom cried and ran over to her, shoving Emmett off her and pulling her up into a hug that would have crushed her had she been human.

Kala still hadn't said anything but after a second she hugged Tom back with as much vigour as he did her.

I couldn't move, I couldn't speak. We had finally found her. She was here. She was back.

The twins slowly pulled away from each other and Kala took in the scene around her. Her eyes locked on everyone in the clearing, the others were nearly here, having heard the commotion. Kala's ruby red eyes finally landed on me.

"Seth." I barley heard her whisper before she and I were both running at each other at full supernatural speed, me in my wolf form.

I launched myself on top of her, knocking her to the ground again just as she wrapped her arms around my neck and squeezed just a bit too hard but I didn't care.

I barely heard Edward say, "Not too tight Kala." And she loosened her grip some but I didn't really notice because right now I was licking her, the wolf version of kissing her I suppose. I licked her face multiple times as she buried her head in my furry neck and sobbed tearlessly.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you." She said again and again and again and had I been in my human form I would have been saying the same thing, I sure as heck was thinking it.

After a few minutes I sat up off her but she didn't let me go, still clutching to me as if I were her only chance of survival. I really wanted to go change back into human form so I could hold her properly but I doubted she would let me go long enough to let me. At least until…

"NO FREAKING WAY! KALA!" Seb cried out at the top of his lungs.

Kala pulled her head away from my neck to see Seb and Ryan standing there, Seb with a giant, ridiculous grin on his face, his arms wide open and Ryan with a look that said, okay I know vampires don't sleep so WHY THE HECK AM I DREAMING?

After placing a quick kiss on my furry neck Kala raced towards her two older brothers and hugged them too.

I took this time to quickly slip into the bushes and phase back into human form, pulling my shorts on, no shirt.

I walked back out to see Kala embraced in a hug by all three of her brothers now and I couldn't help the huge grin that smothered my face.

"I _told _youshe'd come back." Emmett said in a smug voice and everyone laughed.

"Now Kala, leave your brothers alone for a sec and come and give me a hug! After all, I'm the one that found your scent in the first place." Emmett grinned.

With a beautiful laugh I never thought I would hear again Kala pulled away from her brothers and jumped into Emmett's huge bearlike arms.

"I missed you Emmett." She said.

"I missed you too kid." He said back.

"Let her go Em! You're hogging her!" Edward said in a whiney voice but I saw that he was grinning too.

With another laugh Kala pulled free of Emmett and ran to hug both Edward and Bella at the same time.

"What about me Kala?" Rosalie asked, smiling.

Kala dashed over to Rose and hugged her too.

"KALA'S BACK!" I heard a squeal from behind me and then everyone was here, Alice and Jasper, Carlisle and Esme, Jake, Nessie, Leah, Embry, Quil, Kate, Garrett, Carmen, Eleazar and everyone else.

In case you were wondering it was Alice who squealed. Yeah, who would have thought right?

Before Kala could hug anyone else I quickly intercepted her and pulled her into my now human arms.

"Anyone else will have to wait their turn!" I called, "She's my imprint for crying out loud!"

Everyone laughed but Kala shook her head, "I DECLARE A GROUP HUG!" She cried out and then vampires and werewolves and a half vampire half human enveloped the two of us in a giant, supernatural hug.

But I never once let Kala go, I never would again.


	41. Epilogue

**A/N: This is it people! The last chapter! The epilogue! okay now im definitely crying! I just wanted to thanks eeeeeeeeeeeeeeveryone who reviewed, favorited and read this story cause you all rock! and i love you! and yes! I'm so happy im doing a sequel cause im not ready to part with this yet. Well for the last time (on this story) thank you! Hugs for everyone! you know what? Cookies for everyone! Yay! bye! :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

**

* * *

**

Kala's P.O.V

Epilogue:

It had been two weeks since I had finally escaped and come home. Now I was back where I belonged, with my family and friends and Seth.

It took a while after the whole group hug for us all to get back to the Cullen's house and catch up. I also got introduced to the Denali's which was quite an experience.

**Flashback**

_I walked inside the front door of the Cullen's huge house and sighed contentedly, I was finally home. I looked up at Seth whose arm was around my waist and mine his. He smiled down at me and if I had still been human my heart would have stopped beating. _

_We followed everyone in to the living room and sat down on the floor, I snuggled closer into Seth's warm chest and he wrapped his arm tighter around my waist. We waited for everyone else to get settled before the inevitable questioning began._

_I then noticed that there were a few extra people here. Three women and two men, all vampires, that I didn't know. _

"_This is the Denali Clan Kala. Remember we told you about them?" Edward asked, reading my mind._

_Realisation dawn on me as I remembered, "Oh! Hi, I'm Kala." I smiled at them and the lone woman stepped forward._

"_Hi Kala, I'm Tanya, this is my sister Kate and her mate Garrett and this is Carmen and her mate Eleazar." Tanya introduced._

"_Its great to finally meet you." I smiled at them, the Cullen's had told me a lot about them and about how their sister had been killed by the Volturi._

"_And we you Kala. I for one never believed we would meet. We have been searching for you for five weeks. It is a long time for a person to be gone." Carmen stated._

_I nodded, "I would have been here earlier if I could." I said quietly but the thing with being in a room full of supernatural creatures, and being one myself, saying something quietly is pretty much useless, you might as well scream it._

_Seth's arm squeezed me tighter at this and I leaned my head into the crook of his neck._

_Everyone was quiet for a minute and it was sort of nice until Seb decided to interrupt._

"_Okay so everyone else might be waiting patiently but I'm way too impatient for that so, Kala, what happened?"_

_Ryan hit him upside the head and I smiled, "I dunno Seb, my story is pretty action packed, you sure you can handle it?"_

_He rolled his eyes at me in response._

"_You don't have to you know." Seth said in my ear._

_I shook my head, "No, might as well get it over with. But no interrupting, got it?"_

_Everyone nodded so I took a deep, un-needed breath, and began._

**End Flashback**

In the end, though there were a few gasps and a some shouts of anger, no one interrupted with words and by the time I finally finished Seth had pulled me fully onto his lap so I was resting against his chest with his arms wrapped around my waist.

**Flashback**

"_I'll kill them." Ryan stated calmly once I had finished._

_I rolled my eyes and said, "Don't be stupid Ry, Roland is _evil_ and his gift is… powerful. We should just forget about them." I suppressed the shudder that wanted to rise in me remembering the pain but Tom's eyes narrowed at me._

"_We can't just leave them alone, they'll come back for you Kal. You know they will, they aren't going to leave someone with your power alone. It's too dangerous. You're too dangerous to them. You know their plans and they know you don't want to stay with them so they'll probably just decide to get rid of you. They'll decide your too much of a risk to them. You go and inform the Volturi of their plans and they're gone. They won't want that, so the easiest way to escape the Volturi is for them to kill you before you get to them." Tom did have a point._

"_Can't we wait? To see if they keep going? I mean, without Helena they won't be able to tell if a human will make a powerful vampire." I tried to say._

"_We can wait, but any evidence of them coming anywhere near you Kala and we kill them. Got it? I'm not going to risk losing you ever again. I can't." Seth's voice broke on the last part and I twisted myself around in his arms so I could face him._

_Placing my hands on either side of his face I said slowly, "Seth, I love you. But I'm not some fragile little human anymore. I'm a vampire. I can take care of myself. You don't need to worry about me."_

_Seth shook his head, "Just cause you're a vampire now doesn't mean your out of danger Kala."_

_I shrugged grinning, "Maybe not but now I have some awesomely cool powers to back me up." I wiggled my eyebrows and everyone laughed._

**End Flashback**

After we talked a bit more Seb decided he wanted to see my powers and everyone agreed so we all left the house and ran to the nearest beach. It wasn't First Beach, this one was only small but it was secluded and it was very unlikely that any human walking by would notice us.

**Flashback**

_We all walked down to the shoreline, standing just far enough away that the water wouldn't reach us._

"_Okay before I do anything Seb, you have to show me your gift." I said and so, with a sigh, Seb made it rain and then made the sun shine so every vampire was sparkling, and then it went cloudy again._

_All through this my mouth was hanging open, "That is _so_ cool." I said._

"_I know right? Now its your turn." Seb grinned in excitement._

_I shook my head, "Nup, I want to see Tom's first the Ry's then you can see mine." I grinned evilly._

_Seb rolled his eyes and said, "Fine, come on Tom! Show her! Hurry up!"_

_I laughed, Seb, always so impatient._

_After flashing me a grin Tom squinted his eyes in concentration a minute before three daisies sprouted right there on the pebbly beach. _

"_I repeat that is _so_ cool." I said as calmly as I could._

_I turned to my oldest brother and waited patiently for him to do something. He had tried to explain his power to me before but I still didn't really understand it._

_I waited and nothing happened, I was about to say something when all of a sudden I felt a weird feeling wash over me. _What was that?_ I thought to myself. _I wonder when he'll do it…_ I thought again, _I wish he'd hurry up I really want to go for a swim. Oh wait I don't have my wetsuit. Well I suppose that doesn't really matter._ I thought again, _Come on Ry! Hurry up! I want to get in the water! Oh you know what? Stuff this I'm going in!_ And with that I sprinted down into the water and when it was deep enough I dived in. Clothes and all._

_When I came back up and turned to face the shore everyone was laughing. Two guesses at who they were laughing at. Me? or Me? If you guessed me then ding ding ding! You are correct!_

_The weird feeling washed away and I was left, paddling in the water wondering why the heck I was in there._

_After quickly swimming back to shore, hopping out and waiting for everyone to finish laughing their butts off at me, apparently Edward had told everyone what had been going though my head, I said, "I take it that was you Ry?"_

_The huge grin that spread across his face was all I needed for an answer._

_With a role of my eyes I said, "Now I'm gonna have to dry off before I can show you."_

_Hehehe, little did they know I wasn't going to dry off the normal way. _Don't even think about it Edward_ I thought in my mind._

"_Oh what? No Kala! Show us now!" Seb whined._

_I shook my head, laughing evilly inside, "Nup, I'm not showing you till I'm completely dry."_

"_Ugh! Ryan! Why did you have to go make her do that huh? Far out!" Seb whined again. Jeez that boy can get annoying._

"_Oh shut up Seb, here, look." And with that, after a second of concentration, I pulled all the water out of my clothes and off of my body. I was now completely dry._

"_Woooooow." Tom said._

"_What? What did she do? I didn't see it! Oh man! I wanted to see it! Come on Kal! Do it again! This isn't fair! You should have waited!" Seb whined again._

_I rolled my eyes, stupid boof-head, hadn't even seen me do it, too busy giving Ryan the death glare._

_With a flick of my wrist I pulled some water up, out of the ocean, formed it into a big bubble in the air and then dumped it on Seb's head, making sure no one else got wet in the process._

_Everyone laughed at the shocked look on his face. If only I had a camera._

**End Flashback**

After that we had all gone back to the Cullen's and once Edward and Bella had put Nessie to bed everyone, the wolves, the Cullens and the Denali's, all settled down in the living room to talk.

Carlisle began, "Well it seems our family has grown quite a bit in the last few weeks."

Everyone nodded and I smiled up at Seth.

"Not only do we have you Kala, Ryan, Tom and Seb," Carlisle gestured to my brothers and I, "But the Denali's have also decided to stay with us for a while so as to help teach you."

We all nodded again.

"But it seems that there is not enough room in the house for everyone and I doubt Sam would allow you back onto the reservation just yet." Carlisle continued.

Once again we all nodded.

"We also have the issue of the other vampires. It is highly likely that they will return and with so many of our loved ones here, we do not want anyone getting hurt."

"So what should we do?" Jake asked.

This time it was Edward who talked, "I think we should move, start again. We've been in Forks for a few years now and soon everyone will start to notice we aren't getting any older. And Carlisle's right about the other vampires and our loved ones. We don't want them attacking Forks or La Push for revenge."

I shuddered as an image of Roland using his power on my friends from school and then snapping their necks.

"But what about the wolves? Jake won't leave Nessie and Kala and her brothers will have to come with us and I'm certain that Leah and Seth will want to stay with their imprints too. They still have family here though, are you prepared to leave the reservation?" Esme asked.

I looked up at Seth, I didn't want to make him leave Sue, I would never do that, but I don't think I would be able to be away from him for any amount of time.

"We'll come with you. I'm not leaving Nessie and seeing as Rachel is with Paul now she won't be leaving so she can look after Dad if he needs it and its not like we'll never come back, we'll come back and visit every few months so Ness can see Charlie." Jake said.

Seth and Leah both nodded in agreement, "Mom won't be happy I'm sure but she has Charlie now and she won't want to move with us and like Jake said, we'll come back and visit every few months." Leah said.

"So that's settled? You will come with us?" Carlisle asked.

Jake, Leah and Seth nodded but Jake said, "Embry, Quil, you guys are going to stay right? I mean Quil your not going to want to leave Clair are you?"

Quil shook his head, "Definitely not." he said.

"What about you Embry? What will you do?" Jake asked.

"I'll stay here too. I mean I don't have an imprint but I don't think I could leave my Mom you know? She doesn't have anyone else." Embry explained.

Jake nodded in understanding, "Okay, so the three of us," He gestured to himself, Leah and Seth, "Will come with you guys and then Embry and Quil will stay in La Push, for now."

Everyone nodded again. It was getting sort if creepy how we all did it at exactly the same time…

"Great, so now that we've sorted out who is staying and going, where exactly will we be going to?" Bella asked.

Everyone thought for a minute. Where was a place that was cloudy enough that we could go outside without sparkling like disco balls?

"Hey! You know it doesn't really matter where we go right? I mean, I could make it cloudy everyday so it wouldn't matter!" Seb exclaimed.

Carlisle nodded and said, "That's a great idea Seb but I still don't think we should go somewhere too populated, and we'll need to think about our hunting."

"I have the perfect place already picked out!" Esme announced.

We all looked at her in surprise and if she was still human I was sure she would be blushing right now.

"I mean, I've always got ideas for houses and projects floating around in my head and I was looking on the internet a while ago because I knew we would need to move sooner or later and I wanted to have an area ready so I bought a house with a large area of land in this place in Minnesota called Whitefish."

"I do remember you saying that yes." Carlisle nodded.

"So that's what that big heap of money was! I was looking at our bank details after a big shopping trip and I saw that someone had taken a heap of money out and I wondered what it was for!" Alice exclaimed.

"Yes that was me buying our new house. And don't worry I'm already working on plans for upgrades and renovations and if we needed to we could build one or two smaller cottages on the land. It is quite a large area of land and for the size I got it for a very good price." Esme told us.

"So we have a house, we have the people, all we need to do is pack up and leave?" Emmett asked in a confused voice.

"Well once the house is sorted, then yes we are. I don't think we'll sell this house and of course Bella and Edward won't want to sell their cottage." Both Bella and Edward shook their heads, "So once we get everything sorted out I would say, yes we would be right to move." Carlisle stated.

"And Whitefish really is a great area, its right next to the national Forest for hunting, it has the hospital for Carlisle and a school for the kids and some great recreational facilities too." Esme praised.

"So it's sorted then! We'll move to Whitefish in the coming weeks, once everything here is sorted out." Carlisle finished off.

Everyone once again nodded in perfect synchronisation and we all headed off in groups to do our own things.

I heard Alice talking about, "Seeing what the shopping will be like." And Jasper followed her.

Bella and Edward said goodbye and went back to their cottage with Nessie who had been asleep in Edward's old room for the talk.

Emmett and Rosalie disappeared to their bedroom.

Carlisle and Esme went up to their room to "Work on the plans for the house, the hospital and the school."

Kate and Garrett went hunting, apparently Garrett was doing well with the new diet he found it, "A great challenge and of course anything to please Kate."

Tanya followed Alice to look at the shopping locations with her.

Carmen and Eleazar settled down and started talking about renting out their house in Denali while they were gone.

Embry, Jacob and Quil decided that they needed to go back home and get some sleep now that the fun part was over.

So that left myself, Seth, Leah, Tom, Ryan and Seb together.

"This is gonna be so great." Seb said putting his hands behind his head and leaning back in a relaxed position on the couch.

Tom nodded, "Yeah, I've always wanted to go to Montana, the hiking will be awesome."

"Wonder if we'll share a room." Ryan said smirking at Leah who giggled back.

"Ugh, please don't talk about that sort of stuff in front of us Ry." I fake gagged at him and we all laughed.

"Fine, we'll talk about it somewhere else. Come on Leah." And with that the two of them went off to do whatever it is they did when they were alone. I shuddered at the thought.

"Wanna play halo?" Tom asked us. Seth and I shook our heads but Seb readily accepted the challenge and the two of them began setting up the game.

"Want to go for a walk?" Seth asked and I nodded.

We walked outside and into the woods. Once we had gone a fair way in and we were out of hearing and sight the two of us settled down at the base of a large tree and snuggled close together.

This was the first time we had been alone since I got back and it was pure bliss.

"So much has changed." I said quietly after a few minutes.

"Yeah."

I looked up at Seth "You still feel it right? The imprint? I mean, now that I'm a vampire, your enemy, it doesn't… affect it does it?"

Seth looked shocked for a minute before saying "Of course I still feel it Kala. I love you and I always, _always_ will. Nothing is ever going to change that. And your not my enemy. You're my soul mate. There is a slight difference between the two."

I smiled and settled back into him.

"So what do you think? About us sharing a room I mean." Seth asked after a few more minutes had gone by.

I turned to look up at him again and saw he had a playful smile on his face.

I shrugged, smiling too and said, "I'm fine with it, just as long as nothing happens. I'm a traditional kind of girl when it comes to that stuff. Like my Mom."

Seth squeezed me tighter and whispered in my ear "I love you for that."

"I love you too."

A few more minutes of peaceful silence went by before a scream pierced the air.

Seth and I both jumped up immediately and ran towards it.

We reached a small clearing to find Ryan and Leah kissing… uhhh… passionately.

I cleared my throat and they broke apart.

"We heard a scream, are you okay?" Seth asked.

Leah nodded, a ginormus grin covering her face, "Ryan proposed."

My mouth dropped open and I turned to my brother, "You did?"

He nodded, a ginormus grin also covering his face, "Yup."

I ran up to him and Leah and wrapped them both in a hug, Seth right behind me, "Congratulations!" I squealed.

"Can't breath Kala." Leah gasped out and I quickly let go giving her an apologetic look but she just shrugged, still grinning.

Then I punched Ryan in the stomach, "You idiot! Why didn't you tell me?"

Ryan, clutching his stomach in fake pain laughed and said, "Didn't want to ruin the surprise."

I rolled my eyes but I was smiling. This was so great, I was so happy for them.

Everything was finally working out right. I hugged Seth feeling like nothing could bring my mood down at that very moment.

I had my family, I had my friends, I had my Seth and I was never, ever letting any of them go.

I would stick to them like glue sticks to everything it touches and I would never let go.

**The End.**


	42. Author's Note

Hey Guys!

…

…

*cricket noises*

…

…

Okay, I know it's been a while (like… two years) and if any of you are actually reading this right now, you have some serious patience and deserve a medal and a lifetime supply of cookies of the chocolate chip variety.

So I'll start off with getting down on my hands and knees and apologising profusely and asking for your forgiveness for being such a complete poo hole and not uploading the sequel to Like Glue like I promised.

I could go on with excuses but really, none of you care (if you're reading this that is) and I don't want to seem even more poo headed by trying to come up with them.

I'm here because I'm finally going to begin uploading the sequel to Like Glue! (yay!) It's called Sticky Diamonds and will follow on basically from where Like Glue left off. Sticky Diamonds introduces a few new characters but still has the majority of the old ones that I (and I hope you do too) know and love.

I don't know how frequent updates will be, some of you might remember with Like Glue chapters were updated once a week. Because I'm in my senior year (finally) I've got so much homework that if I piled it on top of each other, I'd be able to climb to the moon on it. Because of this, update times of Sticky Diamonds may vary in length and chapters may vary in size, but I hope to try and get a semi-regular updating schedule going.

Okay! So I hope you're all not too angry at me to read Sticky Diamonds, (which you can obviously find by going on to my profile and just clicking the link) cause I'm hoping for it to be just as good, and better, than Like Glue.

Before I leave you (to either flick to the first chapter of Sticky Diamonds or curse me with every swear word you've ever heard and not reading the sequel out of anger, which I totally understand) I want to thank Jasmine, aka JazzPotatoe67 and Nadii, aka xNadiiLiciiOus who have (I'm hoping still) stuck with me for so long and got excited, not angry, when I contacted them (admittedly about 6 months ago) about finally getting back to the sequel of Like Glue. You guys are amazing. Also, I'd like to thank and acknowledge lovelydasom for reviewing Like Glue and few weeks ago, your review kicked me off my lazy butt and inspired me to get back to the sequel of Like Glue, basically you're the reason for this message.

So ladies and gentlemen, if you're looking for anyone to thank/praise/worship for me finally getting back to and uploading Sticky Diamonds it would be JazzPotatoe67, xNadiiLiciiOus and lovelydasom.

That is all. :)

-Rainbow Wings


End file.
